Hell Hath No Fury
by bruised-tears
Summary: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

**Chapter Summary**: Meetings

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Stronger' by Sugababes

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter One – Stronger**

I'll make it through the rainy days  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
When my landscape changes, re-arranges  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
No more stillness, more sunlight  
Everything's gonna be all right  
I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
I'm all alone  
And finally I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger  
Sometimes I feel so down and out  
Like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
I had my ups and downs  
Trials and tribulations  
I overcome it day by day  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
A new me, that's what I'm looking for  
I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
I'm all alone  
And finally I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger

She cast a shadow on the grave as she approached it, the new stone standing out against the others and the sunlight glinting off the engraved words. She knelt down gracefully and leant back on her heels. She leant forward and gently placed a bunch of daffodils before the headstone.

"They were your favourites when we were kids. Remember… I got you one every year for your birthday."

She smiled and raised a hand, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair to hold it back against the breeze behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bunch of flowers killed by the heat and she smiled; Sam.

"Don't worry, Jess. I know Sam didn't believe that shit either… that's why he took off. And I'm gonna find him."

She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the picture encased in the stone, running her fingers lightly over the name before getting to her feet in one fluid motion. Turning she made her way over to a nearby motorbike gleaming in the sun and she lowered her glasses, swinging one leg over and kicking the bike into gear.

* * *

"So you don't like cheeseburgers, you don't like chilli-dogs and you don't like kebabs… what the hell do you like?"

"Pizza… with extra anchovies and triple pineapple."

Sam jerked his head around; his eyes caught sight of a tall girl leaning against Dean's car with her arms crossed and her head tilted back so the sun caught on her dark glasses.

"Maddy? Madelaine Rose is that you?"

She snapped her head towards him and scowled; "I thought I told you never to call me that."

He grinned at her and she eventually smiled back, holding out her arms to hug him. She eyed Dean over his shoulder; he was watching them both curiously. Pulling back Sam saw his brother reflected in her glasses for a moment and he turned around, one hand still on her elbow.

"Maddy this is my brother, Dean. Dean… this is Maddy." He paused for a moment. "Jess's sister."

Maddy held out a hand for him and Dean shook it, eyeing her appreciatively as she pushed her glasses into her hair. The sun caught in her blonde and red locks and flashed red, thick dark blood red strands shimmered as she reached up and tied her hair in a loose knot at the back of her head.

"Maddy… what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in England studying."

She nodded; "I was… I'm meant to be in Egypt doing some digging work at the moment but I thought I'd take a detour over here."

"Why?"

"Besides the fact my sister's dead?" Sam flinched. "I want to find out what happened to her."

Dean shot a look at Sam who was studying Maddy as closely as she was watching him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dean smiled at Maddy and grabbed Sam's arm, not really giving him a choice as he dragged him back into the shop they'd just exited.

"What are you going to tell her?"

Sam glanced at her out of the window, watching as she stripped her jacket and leant back against the car, raising her face to the sun. Dean ran an appreciative eye over her as her white t-shirt rode up a little exposing her stomach.

"The truth…"

Dean snapped his gaze back to Sam; "What are you crazy? How are you gonna go about explaining the fact she was stuck to the ceiling to her?"

Sam glowered at him; "You don't know her, Dean. She won't stop till she digs up the truth."

"What makes you think she'll believe the truth if you told it to her?"

They both turned to look at her again; she was staring straight at them both through the window. They waved awkwardly and turned to face each other again.

"She's an Ancient Mythology and Theology student… she's spent the last three years studying things people haven't ever been able to fully explain. Trust me; if anyone's open to the idea of the supernatural… it's her."

Dean stared at him and Sam stared defiantly back.

"So have you two decided what to do with me yet?"

Startled they turned to look at Maddy standing besides them, one hand hooked into the lapel of her jacket swung over her shoulder and the other clutching an apple she had just taken a bite out of.

"Sweetheart… there are lots of things I'm considering doing to you, and none of them involve Sammy here."

She raised her eyebrows and bit into her apple again; "You're trying to tell me those cheesy lines actually work?"

Sam hastily coughed to cover his laughter; it didn't faze Dean who continued to watch her.

"We think whatever killed Jessica was the same thing that killed our mother."

"Thing?"

Sam shot a look at Dean who rolled his eyes at him; "This is gonna sound ridiculous." He muttered.

"Well… whatever did it… wasn't human."

Maddy chewed her piece of apple calmly and swallowed.

"Told ya."

Sam scowled at Dean who shrugged and turned to stare out of the window.

"OK… so where do I find it?"

"What?"

Even Dean turned to look at her.

"Where do I find what killed my baby sister?"

Sam watched the fire flickering in her eyes and he felt the need for revenge burning inside him again. He turned to look at Dean who slanted his gaze at him.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

Maddy creased her brow; "When I rang Jess last she said you were looking for your father."

"Yeah… we think he's looking for the same as us."

"And leaving a trail for us to follow." Dean chipped in.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Sam shook his head and Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look… she was my sister. And I may not have a lot of experience with things like this but I know a hell of a lot more than you'd think about the theories which can be more helpful then you realise. I'm going."

Sam sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket in defeat.

"Your bike better fit in the back." Dean muttered.

She beamed and threw her arms around his neck. They were heading out the door when Dean grabbed Sam's arm.

"Dude… anchovies and pineapple?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"If that thing ruins the leather I'm dumping it on the road."

Maddy rolled her eyes and ran a caressing hand over the bike balanced precariously over her across the backseat.

"If you didn't drive so slow I'd ride behind you."

Sam grinned out of the side window as Dean narrowed his eyes at her in the rear-view mirror. She blew him a kiss and returned to looking out of the window at the passing scenery. Dean glanced at the map on the dashboard before grudgingly pressing down a little harder on the gas.

"Whoa… stop!"

Dean slammed on the brakes nearly sending a startled Sam through the windshield. They squealed to a halt leaving tire marks along the highway. Before either brother could ask Maddy had climbed over her bike and wriggled past Sam out of the car.

"Don't tell me she just wrecked my tires cos she needed the little girl's room?"

Sam shot Dean a look and shifted out of the car, following Maddy to where she was knelt among the long grass in a field they had been passing.

"Maddy?"

Sam took a step closer to her, peering around her shoulders to catch a glimpse of what she was staring intently at. He jumped when Dean dropped a hand on his shoulder, glaring at him he moved towards her again until they could see what she was knelt besides. A pretty little girl with her curled dark hair tied back in pig tails was sat cross-legged staring up at her curiously.

As they watched her she cocked her head to the side and lifted her eyes up to meet theirs, they were a bright blue like chips of ice and a shiver passed through Maddy as she watched the girl's impassive face. She got slowly to her feet and backed away from her, stopping when she felt Dean's hand at her elbow. Sam took Maddy's place kneeling before the little girl who slowly dropped her head to look at him.

"What's your name?"

She continued to stare at him blankly and Maddy wondered how she could go so long without blinking.

"Riverden."

Her voice sent chills down Maddy's spine and she shuddered again, backing up further until she stepped on Dean's foot. Glancing up at him she found his gaze fixed entirely on the little girl and his brother.

"Riverden? Is that your name?"

She cocked her head to the side again; "Riverden."

Sam glanced briefly at Maddy and Dean over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Do you live near here?"

His gaze flickered over her cold eyes as she continued to watch his every move.

"Where's your house?"

She leaned forward confidingly and Maddy felt Dean tense next to her, she watched as the muscles in Sam's body tightened as though afraid the girl would lunge at him. Leaning forward a little Maddy strained to hear the girl's words.

"You're going to die." She lifted her slender arm and pointed over Sam's shoulder. "They're going to die." She dropped her arm again and smiled sweetly up at Sam. "We're all going to die."

Overwhelmed with a cold feeling of dread Maddy moved towards Sam and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Come on… let's get out of here." Sam continued to stare at the little girl whose smile had turned disturbingly sinister as she stared up at them.

"Sam I don't like this… let's go!"

Finally succeeding in tugging him to his feet Maddy backed away from the girl, grabbing the front of Dean's shirt as she passed him and directing them towards the car. As the three of them manoeuvred over the fence separating the field from the road Maddy glanced back over her shoulder but she couldn't find the girl anywhere.

They clambered into the car and sped off in a cloud of dust, Maddy in the front seat besides Sam and suddenly cold.

"You OK?"

She looked across at Sam who had a hand on her arm; surprisingly cold to the touch.

"Yeah she just freaked me out that's all."

"You get used to it."

They both turned to look at Dean who was focused on the road again, shaking herself Maddy fixed her gaze on the windscreen.

"Dean, stop the car."

The car braked again and they all jerked back into their seats at the abrupt halt.

"Dude you have got to stop doing that… if this car gets wrecked…"

Dean paused mid-rant when he saw his companions' faces, they were both staring at a road-sign nearly hidden behind a practically dead tree; _Riverden 10 miles_.

"Well."

"Since we're heading in that direction anyway…"

Maddy sighed as Dean swung the car back into gear grazing her thigh as he did so. She glared at him and he grinned at her. Sam shook his head at the two of them and turned to look back out of his window wishing he was back in the field with the homicidal schoolgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

**Chapter Summary**: Getting to know you

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Closer to Myself' by Kendall Payne

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Two – Closer To Myself**

Digging deep, I feel my conscience burn  
I need to know who and what I am  
This hunger jolts me from complacency  
Rocks me, makes me meet myself  
Jacob walked a limp to remind him  
Of the greater gift of the greater one  
But when I fell, I fell to my own resources  
How can I carry the truth if I can't even crawl to you?  
I wanna feel something sweeter than this sin  
Cover me in leaves roll me over again  
I've been everybody else now I want to be  
Something closer to myself  
Paint me in a different light  
Shed me yet another coat of skin  
Mark me with ash until I'm clean again  
'Cause I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired  
I know I can love you, I know that I can

"So this is Riverden huh?"

Maddy climbed out of the car and pulled on her jacket, staring around at the street they had stopped in; "Looks like a freak show to me."

Dean grinned; "Yeah they ain't exactly lively are they?"

Sam slammed his door shut, the noise echoing around the car park, there were only a couple of other cars parked around and the people passing by had stopped at the sight of the strangers. He raised his hand to wave and they averted their eyes and hurried on their way again.

"Cheerful little place isn't it."

Sam shot Maddy a look who shrugged at him over the roof of the car.

"Oh hell I'm thinking of moving in." Dean said loudly, watching as a car rolled by slowly.

"Hey guys." Sam nodded his head at a broken down sign saying _Information_ above a ramshackle old building to their right.

"Dean why don't you check that out, come on Sam."

Sam furrowed his brow at her as Dean shook his head and started across the car park; "Where are we going?"

"To meet the locals."

* * *

Sam rang the bell while Maddy flipped through a dusty old log book next to it.

"Doesn't look like they've had many visitors for years."

"No… we don't. Not any more."

Maddy closed the book guiltily and took a step closer to Sam who was watching the teenage girl curiously. She stared right back at them with an uninterested look in her dark eyes.

"How come?"

She shifted her gaze to Maddy; "After the accident no one wanted to visit us anymore."

"What accident?"

The girl sighed and cupped her chin with her hand, leaning over the desk towards them.

"Bunch of school kids were murdered."

Maddy and Sam exchanged a quick glance.

"You guys want a room?"

The girl flipped open the log book and grabbed a nearby pen, eyeing them curiously from under her lashes.

"Yeah a twin room please."

Sam pulled out his wallet as the girl selected a room and tossed them the key.

"Separate beds? Had a domestic have we?"

Sam flushed and opened his mouth but Maddy curled her hand around his arm and leaned against him; "No no we're on our way to our honeymoon and his brother's tagging along for a while."

The girl shrugged and filled in the first empty block in the book, handed it to Sam to sign and tucked his money into her pocket.

Still smiling at her Sam leaned down to Maddy, muttering under his breath; "And that was?"

"An alibi."

The girl stared at them suspiciously and they smiled at her, thanking her and leaving quickly. They met Dean halfway across the car park.

"Any actual information over there?"

"Nothing of any interest what about you two?"

Maddy and Sam exchanged a look, turning to see the girl from the Motel staring brazenly out of the window at them. Maddy linked her hand with Sam's making Dean furrow his brow at the pair of them.

"We're newly weds."

Dean lifted his eyebrows at them, glancing at the girl still watching them before shaking his head; "I don't even wanna know."

"We did find out that apparently a bunch of school kids were murdered here a few years ago."

"Well that's something."

The three looked at each other until Maddy took the keys from Sam's jacket pocket and waved them at the boys; "Before we go looking for any more freaky dead kids I'm taking a shower."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Dean smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"OK… so eight years ago a class of school kids are playing in the field behind the school. Few minutes later they're gone. No one knows where they went, what happened, no bodies were found and none of them were ever seen again."

"Cheerful." Maddy muttered from her place sprawled across one of the double beds.

She'd pulled on an old pair of white shorts and an overlarge men's shirt, her wet hair had been pulled back in a loose plait that was at the moment dangling over her shoulder, bared by the shoulder of her top falling down, as she twirled the end of it in her fingers. She had dug her laptop out from one of her bags and was busy searching for the little girl they had seen in the field in the local newspaper reports.

Dean was slumped in a chair by the window, flicking through his father's journal, occasionally casting an appreciative glance over Maddy as she chewed on the end of her plait, kicking her bare legs backwards and forwards in the air.

"Well that girl we saw, her name was Elizabeth Ferguson. She was nine years old, straight A student, president of her class, Captain of the under ten's netball team. Everything mommy and daddy ever wanted."

Dean snorted and Maddy went back to clicking on her laptop, her gaudily coloured socks swinging backwards and forwards and casting crazy shadows over the pages of the journal.

"Whoa."

Sam and Dean looked up at her, her legs had stopped swinging and she was frowning at the screen; "Apparently Elizabeth here died almost thirty years ago."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"What happened?"

Maddy shook her head; "I don't know it's only got the date of her death, no cause of death. Give me a minute I'll see if I can hack into the local police records."

"You can do that?" Dean asked, watching as she grinned at him over the top of her screen.

"Yeah it's something they teach all us helpless little girls as self-defence."

He wrinkled his nose at her a little and she mimed a kiss at him before going back to clicking on her computer.

"OK so officially Elizabeth Ferguson was abducted from the school; her parents were late picking her up, a stranger walked in and said she was her aunt. Elizabeth seemed to know her, very friendly towards her and they left hand in hand."

"How sweet." Dean muttered earning a reproachful look from Sam who had moved over to sit on the bed next to Maddy, staring at the screen over her shoulder.

"Yeah real sweet, except she wasn't ever seen again; police records say they were seen walking across the field behind the school then nothing."

She turned to look at Sam who was looking at Dean.

"The field behind the school."

Dean nodded; "Same place the class went missing."

"Well yeah but is it something to do with the field or Elizabeth or the woman or what?" Maddy asked, frowning in confusion as Sam leaned over her to scroll down the page.

"Well there's no mention of any other abductions from the school similar to this one."

Dean moved to sit on the other side of Maddy, leaning one arm casually on the other side of her so he could lean forwards; "Maybe she really was her aunt."

Maddy shook her head and indicated the screen with her finger; "Her mother said she was an only child and her father had two brothers but no sisters."

"Wait a minute… the girl at the Motel said the kids were murdered." Sam said, glancing at the screen of his laptop where the headline of the missing children was still blaringly obvious.

"Maybe she knows something we don't."

"I'll say." Maddy broke in, tapping her fingernail on the screen over a portion of text she'd just highlighted.

"Class of twenty school children missing… nineteen missing students…one survivor; a Miss Allison Foxton."

Maddy scrolled down the page until a picture appeared of the survivor.

"Well well well."

Maddy crawled off the bed and headed to her bag, pulling out a handful of clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sam called, watching her shadow through the slightly ajar doorway.

"To go ask Miss Allison Foxton what happened eight years ago."

* * *

"There she is."

Sam nodded his head at the girl from the motel who was sat on a rickety old porch seat flipping through a glossy magazine.

"Let's go."

Maddy climbed out of the car and made a beeline directly for the girl, leaving the two brothers behind.

"Is she always so…"

"Oh yeah." Sam interrupted and Dean nodded.

"I hate that in a woman." He muttered, following Maddy over to the girl with Sam chuckling along behind him.

"Hi. Do you remember me?"

The girl barely glanced up from her magazine to acknowledge her and Maddy bristled.

"Sure… newly weds right?"

Dean shot Sam a look as they caught the end of the exchange and he shrugged.

"We were just curious about those kids you said were murdered." Maddy got straight to the point, watching as the girl paused with a page half flipped over.

She stiffened for a moment before flipping the page over fully and shrugging one shoulder coolly.

"What would I know about it?"

Maddy narrowed her eyes at her and opened her mouth to say something but Sam put his hand on her arm and stepped in front of her.

"We were just wondering what happened that's all. Something big like that goes on in a small town everyone knows something about it."

The girl fixed her gaze on Sam for a moment, her eyes boring into his and he smiled gently at her. Maddy rolled her eyes and turned slightly to scan the area around the house. Her eyes caught sight of a girl sat on a swing at the bottom of the garden. She nudged Dean's arm and he turned to look at the girl, he slanted his gaze at Sam who had moved to sit next to the girl. Indicating the swing to him he gave an imperceptible nod and the two of them started over towards the swing.

"Hey."

She turned her head a little to look at them but didn't stop swinging. Maddy frowned and moved to stand a little closer to her.

"Are you here about _her_?" She had a very soft voice that was difficult to hear.

"You mean your sister up there?" Dean nodded his head at where Allison and Sam were still talking.

The girl shook her head; "No. The one we don't talk about."

"Who?" Maddy asked, watching as the little girl slowed the swing and turned to face her.

"I can't say." She glanced around looking frightened. "We aren't allowed to talk about her."

Maddy saw something flash in the fading light, she had a on a little bracelet with _Katie_ inscribed in it.

"Katie? Is that your name?"

She nodded.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Maddy." Maddy held out a hand for her to shake and she took it with a little smile.

"Would you like me to push you higher?"

Katie smiled and shuffled over on the swing; "It's made for two people, but my sister doesn't play with me much anymore."

Maddy smiled kindly at her and sat down on the swing next to her; "How about if my friend Dean here pushes us?"

He frowned at her and rolled his eyes before obediently giving them a little shove.

"You know I used to have a sister."

Katie looked up at her and Maddy nodded.

"She died a few months ago."

Maddy felt Katie's hand touch hers on the swing and she smiled at her.

"What happened to her?"

"Something hurt her." She glanced for a moment at Sam sat in the distance. "Can you keep a secret, Katie?"

She nodded. "That's what we're all doing out here. We're looking for something bad."

Katie turned to look away from her.

"See there are bad things out there, but there are also people who stop them. That's what my friends do. That's what we want to do here."

Dean had slowed his pushes down a little so he could hear their quiet conversation.

"You want to know about Her?" Katie's voice shook with fear.

"Katie… we won't let her hurt you. If you help us we can stop her from hurting anyone ever again."

Katie leaned in towards her as the swing all but stopped, Dean entirely focused on the conversation.

"She comes at night sometimes, she wants to play… but I don't want to play with her. She scares me."

"Elizabeth? Is that her name?" Maddy asked quietly, feeling a chill crawling up her spine and involuntarily leaning a little towards Dean's body heat.

Katie shook her head; "She only comes out during the day, she doesn't scare me because she doesn't have it like _She_ does."

Maddy creased her brow and shot a look at Dean who was looking as confused as she felt.

"What doesn't she have, Katie?"

Katie leaned in even further towards her; "The smell."

"What does she smell of?"

Katie shook her head and shivered; "I don't know… but it's bad. I don't know her name… she won't tell me."

Maddy felt Katie's hand, now ice cold, grip hers tightly and she turned quite pale.

"What does she tell you?"

She was shaking now, her voice had gotten lower and lower; "She tells me I have to help her."

She glanced at Dean, she seemed to find his presence as comforting as Maddy did, and she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Help her what, Katie?" He pressed, squatting down so he was at their level.

"She says I have to help her… hurt everyone… you see she wants them all. But no one believes me… they won't stop her… they don't think she's real." Her voice was panicked now and Maddy hurriedly took hold of her both her elbows to keep her from falling off the swing.

"Katie! Don't worry, I promised to help you. She won't hurt you, or anyone else."

She nodded and rubbed her tears away at the sound of approaching footsteps, the three of them turned to look at Sam and Allison who were watching them curiously.

"Katie, come on its time for dinner."

She shot Dean and Maddy a suspicious look which Maddy returned by narrowing her eyes a little at her. Katie climbed down from the swing and took her sister's hand.

"Any idea what we're dealing with?"

Dean and Maddy looked at each other as they stood up.

"An idea yeah." Dean muttered, watching the two retreating sisters.

* * *

**jj2629** – updated

**babyhilts** – glad you like it here's your update

**SupernaturalKnight88** – thank you very much


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Under The Gun' by The Killers

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Three – Under The Gun**

She's got her halo and wings  
Hidden under his eyes  
But she's an angel for sure  
She just can't stop telling lies  
But it's too late for his love  
Already caught in a trap  
His angel's kiss was a joke  
And she is not coming back  
Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Yeah she's got a criminal mind  
He's got a reason to pray  
His life is under the gun  
He's got to hold every day  
Now he just wants to wake up  
Yeah, just to prove it's a dream  
Cause she's an angel for sure  
But that remains to be seen  
Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Stupid on the streets of London  
James Dean in the rain  
Without her it's not the same  
The same, the same, but it's alright  
Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now  
Again and again

"We should get some sleep you know."

Maddy rolled her eyes and downed what was left of her drink; "Sam… live a little, the big bad monsters will still be there in the morning."

Dean grinned at Sam who shook his head and sank back in his chair, glancing at his watch. Maddy made her way over to the bar, Dean not so subtly watching her as she weaved through the crowd.

"Do you ever stop?" Sam asked in amusement as Dean switched his attention almost instantly to a leggy brunette passing by them.

"Nope." His attention drifted back to Maddy who was leaning against the bar waiting for their drinks.

"Will you leave her alone? She doesn't even like you that much." Sam laughed, watching as an attractive blond man approached her.

"Of course she does." Dean muttered.

"Is it really that inconceivable that a girl doesn't want to sleep with you?"

Dean looked sideways at Sam who shook his head and smiled at Maddy as she returned to the table with their drinks. Followed by the blond.

"This is Jake. I'll be over there in a minute." She added, nodding at him as he smirked and headed off to the pool table at the back of the room.

"What's he want?"

Maddy shrugged; "We have a deal."

Dean lifted his eyebrows at her and even Sam gave her a funny look.

"Perverts. If he beats me at pool he takes me to dinner."

"And if you win?" Dean took a gulp of his drink, glancing at the waiting blond.

"He gives me $200 and buys my drinks for the rest of the night."

Dean shook his head and watched as she stripped off her jacket, exposing her black vest top with _Rydell High_ across the front.

"Don't wait up." She grinned, making her way over to the pool table where quite a crowd had gathered.

It didn't take long for the brothers to find out just how good Maddy was, the blond barely got a look-in although he didn't seem to mind too much when she bent over the table to take a shot. All in all he didn't look very upset when he handed her the money and another hundred for drinks. Kissing his cheek she sauntered back to their table and dropped onto Dean's knee.

"Will this hold us in gas and crappy motel rooms for a while?"

She waved the money under his nose.

"That depends how much alcohol you two go through tonight." Sam chipped in, looking at them over the top of his laptop.

"Oh no no, I'm done for the night." Maddy gulped down the rest of her drink and got to her feet.

Dean tilted his head to the side as she bent to retrieve her jacket from her chair, her frayed denim skirt offering him quite a view.

"Let's get out of here."

Maddy fell asleep in the back of the car before they were halfway back to the motel. Glancing in the rear-view mirror at her for a fleeting second she looked exactly like Jess and Sam had to double take.

"Hey you alright over there?"

He turned to look at Dean who was half looking at him, half watching the deserted road.

"Yeah."

Dean glanced at Maddy for a moment before turning back to his brother; "Is she a lot like Jess?"

Sam sighed and leant against the cool window next to him; "Not really, they have the same colour hair and eyes but that's it. She's as stubborn as Jess was though."

He paused for a moment and Dean waited.

"Jess was more laid back then Maddy is, used to take more time to think about things and work them through. Never did anything impulsive. She liked knowing what was going to happen, made her feel safe."

"Don't think she appreciated it much when I appeared out of no where and took you away on some out-of-the-blue field trip then huh?"

Sam laughed and shook his head; "No she wasn't very happy with that one."

* * *

Maddy lay there for a moment, wondering what had woken her up. She listened to the silence of the room until she heard it again, a creak. Sitting up she pulled back the covers and lowered her socked feet to the floor. Carefully getting to her feet and glancing around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

Hearing a noise outside the room she reached for her gun in her bag and glanced over at Dean who was sleeping peacefully in the next bed. She silently made her way to the window, quietly opening the creaky window and sliding out of it. Circling around the corner of the building she peered at the door of their room, sighing when she realised it was only Sam.

"You are an idiot, Winchester."

He turned in surprise as she moved towards him shaking her head. She yawned and leant against the rickety porch next to him, tucking her hair back behind her ear where it had fallen out of her messy high-top ponytail.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

He sighed and shook his head, staring at the mist creeping through the grass in front of them.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So, what you thought if you came out here in your pyjamas our ghost friend might come to take you on an adventure?"

He shot her a look and she grinned, holding her over-sized men's shirt tighter around her.

"Hey Sam?"

He made a noise at the back of his throat to indicate he was listening.

"Remember that time I thought I saw that UFO?"

He laughed and nodded; "Yeah well we were on some pretty strong alcohol that night."

"Yeah… well I think I see another one."

Sam turned to look at her but she was focusing on something in the distance, something that shimmered white in the dark.

"Maddy… that isn't a UFO."

"I think I figured that out on my own." She muttered. "What the hell is it?"

It moved closer until they could discern a vague shape; a human shape all in white.

"Sam." Maddy found herself whispering as they both involuntarily took a step back. "I think it's Her."

He nodded and took Maddy's arm, pulling her back as She got closer. She moved right up to the porch they were standing on, turning she smiled at them. Maddy shivered and moved closer to Sam. If there hadn't been such a poisonous look in her dark eyes and a nasty sneer curling her mouth She would have been very beautiful.

Maddy fingered the gun in her hand, wondering if it would work against Her but before she could find out She moved on past them. Walking delicately She picked her way across the grass until she reached a nearby house. The door sprang open for her and she moved into the house.

"Isn't that where Katie lives?" Maddy whispered.

Sam nodded before taking off towards the house; Maddy tossed him the gun and darted back into their room.

"Dean get up!"

He jerked in his sleep; "What what?"

"Move now!"

Maddy grabbed their little bag of tricks and swung it over her shoulder while Dean stumbled out of bed and followed her.

They found Sam trying to force the door of the house open, someone was screaming inside as he hammered his shoulder into the door trying to open it.

"Sam the window." Dean pointed at the small window next to the door.

"No offence but I don't think you'll fit in there." Sam panted, continuing to batter the door.

"No but I will."

Maddy grabbed one of the rocks edging the overgrown lawn and hurled it through the window. Clearing the glass with the butt of a shotgun she climbed onto Dean's shoulder and dropped through into the hallway. She cold hear Katie screaming to her left, someone was banging on a door in the same direction. Unlocking the front door Maddy moved aside so the two brothers could enter, their bare feet slapping against the tiled floor as they raced down the hallway towards the screaming.

"The door's locked." Allison told them, her fists red from banging on the door.

"Move."

Maddy raised the shotgun over her head and slammed it down against the doorknob; it crumpled and fell to the floor. She shoved open the door with enough force it left her sprawled on the floor staring up at the scene before her.

Katie was on the floor besides her bed screaming, her hands over her ears and her knees tucked up to her chin as She held her hand over her head, a crackling light issuing from her fingers.

"She's killing her… please… stop her!"

Allison was more than hysterical as she shook Sam's arm, digging her nails into his bare skin.

Dean lifted his gun and shot at Her. She snarled and disappeared in a flash of light. Allison darted over to Katie and took her in her arms, clinging to her for dear life.

"Is she gone?"

Dean shook his head grimly; "No, she'll be back."

"We have to find her body." Sam said, Dean nodding mutely.

* * *

**SupernaturalKnight88** – thanks, demon kids are the scariest thing ever… besides clowns and E.T.

**Encarta** – thank you I love Maddy she's a bit of everyone I know thrown in together

**Jden** – thank you here's the update

**jj2629** – updated for you

**Swasti** – thanks

**lola** – thank you very much

**actress19** – don't go dying you won't find the ending out lol

**Lara** – here's the next instalment

**VisionGurl** – thanks

**Professor Simms** – thank you and thank you here's the update for you


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Four – The Ghost of You**

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see, you are  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever, ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies, at the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see, you are  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
If I fall  
If I fall (down)  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see, you are  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna

"There's nothing else." Maddy sighed, slamming the book closed and pushing it away from her.

They'd been researching all they knew since their early wake up call and they still hadn't found anything useful. She got to her feet to stretch her legs, stretching up high so her back and shoulders cricked pleasantly.

Dean rubbed his hands over his face and leant back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands tiredly. He massaged the back of his neck, watching out of the corner of his eye as Maddy's t-shirt rode up affording him a tantalising view of her stomach and lower ribs.

"We've got to have missed something. There has to be a link between Her and Elizabeth and Katie." Sam sighed.

"What if it's because of Allison?"

Both brothers turned to look at Maddy who was pacing in front of the motel window, her hair pulled back scruffily on top of her head with a pencil shoved through the hair-tie as she ran her hands through her long ponytail.

"How do you mean?"

She paused on her way past the table Dean was sat at and grabbed a pen he'd been playing with, waving it backwards and forwards as she spoke.

"Well what if She's targeting Katie because Allison got away?"

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, practically seeing the cogs working in his brother's head.

"It would make sense." He agreed.

"And the only people she's ever come into contact with have been children… the ones missing from the field and Elizabeth." Maddy continued, turning to face them for a moment before continuing her pacing.

"So she can't get back at Allison because she can only control children. So she goes for her sister." Sam took over.

"The question is… what's she got against children?" Dean muttered.

They sat in silence for a moment, each contemplating what this could mean. Maddy tapped her teeth with the pen absently, watching the lamplight playing over Dean's bare arms.

Sam sighed; "Looks like we've got something new to research."

Snapping back to attention Maddy groaned, accepting the book of old newspaper reports that Sam handed her and settling down cross-legged in front of the window to read.

She was half asleep when Dean shouted out from the desk. Jerking upright the book fell to the floor with a thud as she got to her feet. Stepping over piles of books and papers she moved to stand next to Dean behind the desk.

"I got her."

They crowded around the table and Dean adjusted the light over the pages so they could see properly.

"Agatha Miller. Had seven miscarriages and three still-born babies by the time she was twenty-eight." Maddy read, frowning down at the picture before them.

"After the third still-born baby she went on a rampage in the children's ward at the hospital she was in, killing them all in the middle of the night." Dean continued, summing up the lengthy article for them.

"Jesus." Maddy muttered, shivering a little.

"What about her, when did she die?" Sam asked, leaning a little further over his brother's shoulder.

"A year later when she was twenty-nine."

Dean leant back in his chair and stared out of the window opposite him.

"How?"

He shrugged; "Doesn't say."

Maddy sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk next to him; "There's nothing in the hospital files?"

Dean shook his head; "We've only got partial records here."

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the hospital then." Sam said.

"Not at this time of night we ain't." Dean replied, rolling his aching shoulders.

"I agree, sleep is top of my list right now." Maddy yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"First thing tomorrow then." Sam agreed, collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

"So what makes you think we can just walk up there and get all the information we need?" Dean asked, staring doubtfully at Maddy.

"Breasts Dean, breasts." She replied, unbuttoning her blouse a little more.

Dean used this as an excuse to stare at them as she pulled her hair out of its hair-tie and ruffled it slightly.

Sure enough within three-quarters of an hour she was on her way back out again with a file in her hand which she handed to Sam.

"She died in childbirth, ironically enough, and was buried in an unmarked grave in the local cemetery." She said, buttoning up her blouse again and pulling on her jacket.

"Another unmarked grave, great." Dean muttered.

"Oh no no the best part is yet to come." Maddy said as she climbed into the back of the car.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked vaguely as he flipped through the file.

"Yeah. The child she gave birth to… lived."

Dean nearly crashed into the car in front.

"Told ya."

* * *

"I have to tell you, this wasn't in the job description." Maddy panted, shovelling more dirt over her shoulder.

She stood up for a moment, rubbing her lower back and wiping the sweat from her forehead. She shoved her sweaty hair out of her eyes and watched as Dean bent down besides her to dig. His top stuck to him with sweat and his arms and face streaked with dirt he looked wild and rugged.

"What not glamorous enough for you?" Dean muttered.

Maddy sighed and looked up at the stars, her elbow leaning on the upright spade; "No not really, I was thinking more along the lines of Charlie's Angels. Instead I got grave robbing."

Sam laughed.

"Can I ask why I'm digging and you're up there sitting pretty?" She grunted, slamming her spade back into the dirt.

"You volunteered." Sam replied indignantly.

"Only because caveman over here implied I couldn't."

Dean opened his mouth to argue when they hit the coffin with a thud. Prising the lid off they stared down at the corpse.

"Smells like the kitchen at my dorm at college." Maddy sniffed, putting her hand over her nose.

"Well let's torch this sucker and get the hell out of this place."

Sam helped Maddy climb out of the hole, handing her a tub of salt as Dean got started with the gasoline on the bones.

On the car back to the motel Maddy turned her head on the seat to look sideways at Dean.

"You know that picture of Elizabeth's parents?"

He nodded, glancing at Sam who was falling asleep in the back seat.

"You see any resemblance between them and her?"

Dean thought for a long moment, his mind flashing over the pictures as he searched for similarities. He frowned.

"No actually."

He tightened his hands on the heel, his gut clenching with an uneasy feeling.

"And in the report about her kidnapping…"

Something clicked in Dean's head and he slammed the brakes on; "She acted like she knew Agatha."

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam muttered, leaning forwards a little towards them.

"We've got one more ghost's ass to kick."

Maddy quickly explained about Elizabeth and Sam frowned; "But they never found her body."

Dean pressed his foot down and the engine roared; "I know."

"Dean, we can't salt the bones if we don't know where the bones are."

"So figure something out then college boy." Dean snapped.

Sam sighed and sat back thinking, leaving the car in silence.

"Ok so there has to be a body, a girl can't just disappear into thin air. Somewhere, there's gotta be a body." Dean said, his mind working overtime.

"They all went missing in that field." Maddy muttered.

"We can't set fire to a field and hope it works." Sam replied, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"If Agatha wanted Elizabeth with her she had to kill her, needed to release her spirit." Dean said, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"So where would she hide the body afterwards?" Maddy muttered.

The air in the car was thick with tension as they mulled it over in their heads. Maddy's eyes followed the trees besides the road as they passed, the effect of them almost hypnotic as she wracked her brain for answers.

"Her grave." Sam almost whispered.

"Sammy we just came from there. There was no other body in that coffin." Dean said, slowing down a little without thinking.

"No not in the coffin." Maddy countered, catching onto Sam's line of thinking.

"Well think about it, all she wanted was a child. So she kept that child with her."

Dean slammed on the brakes and did a u-turn; "I'll buy that."

Sam shot him and amused look and he scowled at him in the mirror; "It's the best we got."

* * *

"I think we found her." Maddy called, tugging on something protruding from the ground.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, tossing Dean the salt.

"Looks like a skeleton to me."

Climbing out of the hole Maddy came face to face with the child they were trying to find. Smiling darkly at her the girl gave her a shove and she landed hard on the still hot remains they had burned earlier.

"Maddy!" Sam shouted, throwing himself onto his stomach and extending his hands down into the hole. "Dean the bones, burn them!"

Dean scrabbled across the dirt for the box of matches he had dropped when Maddy fell. Lighting one he dropped it into the hole, watching as the bones lit up as the fire took hold.

The figure of the girl disappeared, flickering briefly before fading out and Dean turned to look at Maddy and Sam sprawled on their backs.

"You guys alright?"

They nodded and got to their feet, Maddy not quite steady as they made their way to the car. Dean took hold of her elbow to steady her and she smiled at him.

* * *

"Thanks you guys." Allison said awkwardly, her hands on Katie's shoulders.

Katie smiled at them before running to Maddy, hugging her as tightly as her little arms could.

"You kept your promise." She whispered.

Maddy nodded and pulled away; "Stay safe."

Katie smiled and kissed her cheek before waving shyly at the brothers and moving back to her sister.

Climbing into the back of the car Maddy stretched and spread her legs out on the seat.

"Well boys. Where we off to next?"

They exchanged a look and she grinned.

* * *

**Professor Simms** – I'm glad you like it here's what happens next

**SupernaturalKnight88** – Maddy's is going to be paired with Dean eventually, glad you like it

**xxsummerlove14x3** – updated for you

**Mrs Keith Urban** – thank you and here's your update

**vincesbabe** – thank you very much

**Ghostwriter** – thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Shiver' by Maroon 5

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Five – Shiver**

You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of run around  
You know it's true  
You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do  
There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin  
Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway  
So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race  
There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin

Through a haze of sleep Sam heard raised voices and he wrinkled his brow, trying to fall back into a slumber. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since Jess's death so when he managed a nightmareless night he hated to wake up from it.

"I'm telling you we're lost."

He squinted a little at the front seat where Maddy and Dean were snarling at each other as they drove down a winding road.

"If we are it's your fault."

Sighing he sat up and ruffled his hair, blinking at his watch as he tried to determine the time.

"What's going on?" He yawned, leaning between the seats so he could see them both.

"Princess over here got us lost." Dean said bluntly, fixing his eyes on the road as Maddy glared at him.

"I did not!" She snapped.

"You're supposed to be navigating." Dean pointed out, shooting her a dark look.

"And you're the one driving." Maddy countered.

Sam sighed again and glanced at the map over Maddy's shoulder; "We have a map so how are lost?"

"According to this one we're not on the map anymore." Dean muttered.

Maddy punched him in the arm making them swerve dangerously off the road for a moment before he regained control of the wheel.

"I'm telling you this road is not on this map." She waved the map in front of his face for emphasis and Sam quickly removed it before they crashed.

"How is it not on the map? This is a map of the entire state."

"Maybe it's Bob's Road." Maddy muttered, folding her arms sulkily. "You find it if you're so smart."

Sam took the map from her and did a quick calculation, running his fingers over the map. He frowned and turned to Dean who was still focusing on the road.

"She's right, we're not on here."

"Great just great." He shot her a filthy look which she returned.

"Why are you still driving? Why don't you turn back?" She snapped.

"Shut up."

Maddy scowled at him and turned her back to him, staring out at the passing scenery and muttering to herself; "We're completely off the map but oh not big-testosterone-filled-man over there. Oh no he insists on driving us even further up the backside of beyond."

Dean slammed on the brakes, nearly sending her through the windshield and she turned on him angrily.

"If all you're going to do is moan then get out of my car. Right now."

Without so much as a hesitating pause for thought she threw open the door and climbed out, heading off into the woods to their left.

Dean watched her go for a moment until she had faded into the trees around them. The sound of Sam laughing made him turn irritably on him.

"What?"

Sam shook his head, digging around for a bottle of water; "You two. There's enough sexual tension between you to choke us all."

"Oh hell no. have you seen her?"

Sam shot him a look and Dean paused before nodding; "Alright bad point, I'll give you that one she is a walking fantasy."

Sam shook his head, glancing at the trees she had disappeared into.

"But she's just so…" Dean gave up and threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Just like I said." Sam grinned. "Now go and get her back so we can find out what's going on around here that's wiped it from the map."

Muttering to himself angrily Dean stomped out of the car and into the woods after Maddy.

She wasn't difficult to find and he'd soon caught up with her, watching in amusement as she struggled through the thick branches cursing to herself. Giving up she came to a halt and glared up at the patches of darkening sky visible through the canopy overhead.

"I hate nature!" She howled, turning angrily on Dean when he chuckled behind her.

"Go away."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at her. Her long hair had fallen out of its bobble and her cheeks were flushed with the exertion of fighting through the branches. She folded her arms stubbornly over her chest and glowered mutinously at him, daring him to come closer.

"Are you going to spend all night here insulting the trees?"

She lifted her chin stubbornly; "Maybe."

He shook his head and took a step towards her; she shot him a nasty look but didn't move away.

"Look I'm quite happy to leave you here as a little snack for the wolves."

She shot a nervous glance at the undergrowth around them.

"But Sam would never let me hear the end of it, so stop being a pain in my ass and get back in the car."

She opened her mouth furiously, pushing her hair back over her shoulder haughtily.

"Now listen here you walking crotch-stain. You think just because you have testicles, albeit miniscule ones, that you can just boss me about and I'll jump to it? Well I don't think so. It was your crappy-ass driving that landed us in the middle of nowhere in the first place."

Dean was a little taken aback by her angry explosion, but he still managed to notice how much her chest was heaving under her already fitted t-shirt and how she swung her hips to one side as she raged at him.

"I don't know how Sam manages to live with you for so long. Trying to exert your power with dozens of one-night-stands because you're too afraid to commit yourself."

This conversation had taken a strange turn and Dean found himself being verbally assaulted. He was also pretty sure that Sam could hear everything back on the road, she was yelling loud enough.

"Well don't think I'm stupid enough to buy your act mister. I've never taken any crap from the jumped-up guys I've grown up with so don't delude yourself into believing I'll take it from you."

She stopped and glared at him, her hands on her hips and her cheeks burning red. Dean didn't know what to say, he'd never had a girl talk to him like that, well maybe Cassie had once or twice. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Will you come back to the car now?" He finally said.

She shrugged and moved past him, halting when he took hold of her elbow and drew closer to her.

"Maybe I do have commitment problems."

She didn't reply, the heat from his body seeping into her thin t-shirt and his aftershave filling her nose.

"But maybe I'm not the only one."

She pulled away from him and hurried out of the woods. She didn't say a word to Sam as she climbed into the back seat, wishing more than ever that she had her bike with her and they hadn't talked her into storing it while they were travelling together.

"Nice conversation?" Sam asked, the tone of his voice making it clear he had heard her shouting at his brother.

"Shut up Winchester." She snapped, reluctantly grinning at him when he smirked at her.

Dean sidled out of the woods a moment later and started the car, shooting Sam a look that told him not to mention what had just happened.

"Let's find out why this place doesn't exist." He said, turning his music up a little to cover the awkward tension only broken by Sam's amused smiling at the pair of them.

* * *

"Looks like there's a town or something up ahead." Sam said, breaking the silence that had filled the car for the past hour as they drove.

"Good. All I want is a hot shower and a bed." Maddy muttered.

Dean grunted his approval, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he turned off the main road in the direction of the lights.

"I suppose your nose is twitching, searching for an orgasm before bed."

Sam blinked in surprise at Maddy and turned away from Dean who was smirking at her in the rear-view mirror.

They piled out of the car when they reached the only building in sight. It was a hotel, a big one at that. About seven storeys up with elaborate décor and expensive looking rooms, Maddy had to wonder why it wasn't on the map.

"This place looks expensive." Dean said, looking unwilling to hand over the keys to his car to the waiting valet.

"Good."

Sam laughed as Maddy made her way up the large stone steps quickly and into the foyer. It was surprisingly crammed with people, rich looking people. On their way to the reception desk they passed a woman in a silk evening gown with enough jewels at her neck and ears to add seven stone to her weight.

"I'm going to check us in." Maddy said excitedly, leaving the boys to examine their surroundings.

"Dean, does this look like the sort of place that would be left off a map?" Sam asked quietly as a middle-aged couple in evening-wear studied them with upturned noses.

"No it looks like cat-nip for nobs." His brother replied, loudly enough for the couple to hear them and sweep off with outraged noises.

Maddy returned with two sets of keys, handing one set to Sam she pocketed the other.

"Separate rooms, huh. You two have had a lover's spat haven't you?"

Maddy shot Sam a disgusted look; "No, this was a completely love-free spat."

She led them over to the elevator, her shoes making a strange scuffing noise on the gleaming marble.

"Any ideas why we're literally off the map?" Sam asked her as they climbed in.

"No. Nor do I care right now." Maddy groaned, rubbing her shoulder muscles tiredly.

"They have an excellent massage service here."

They turned to look at a tall brown haired man, dressed in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back from his face. He had a very nice face, Maddy thought, very open with big dark blue eyes that shone, fringed by long thick black lashes. He had a large sensual mouth too, curved into a smile at the moment.

"Oh really?" She smiled at him coyly.

"Yes it's down near the gym."

His eyes gave her a brief flicker over, taking in the length and shape of her legs inside the tightest of jeans and her flat navel that was bared by a slightly too small black t-shirt.

"Well, I'll have to check it out sometime then."

The elevator announced their floor and the doors slid open. The three of them made their way down the corridor looking for their rooms.

"Well boys I bid you goodnight." Maddy said cheerfully as she opened the door to her room next to theirs.

"Not going for a drink in the bar then?" Dean asked casually.

She turned in the doorway to look him full in the eye; "Nope, I'm taking a long long bubble bath and then I'm curling up in bed with a hot chocolate and my book."

He leaned in towards her, not noticing that Sam had let himself into their room.

"This bath, there wouldn't be bubbles would there?"

Sensing what he was getting at Maddy decided to go along with it and she pulled off her jacket, draping it over a nearby chair.

"No, I don't like bubbles all that much. They get in the way."

She kicked off her shoes and reached up to pull her hair back from her face.

"You see when I'm all sweaty, and heaving with exhaustion." She pulled off her top. "I like rubbing away the sweat with hot, soapy water."

He lifted his eyebrows; "And then what?"

She smiled at him and slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

Maddy was lying on her front across her bed, a book open before her, when her phone rang.

"Maddy?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Have you seen the view?"

Confused Maddy got to her feet and moved across the room to the floor-length window, pulling the curtain to one side. As far as she could see there was nothing but trees and fields, there weren't even any other buildings in sight.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Yes Maddy?"

"Where's the road we came in on?"

Sam didn't reply and Maddy felt a twinge of uneasiness, wondering how they were going to leave if there was no road.

"I think we know why it isn't on any of the maps."

Maddy didn't answer, closing the curtain against the view and moving back to her bed.

* * *

Dean sighed, manoeuvring the sleeping blonde lying across his chest so he could get up. He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, quietly leaving the room and heading back down to the bar. He took a seat and ordered a beer. The barmaid gave him an assessing look from under her lashes but he took no notice.

For some reason Maddy was on his mind. She made him so angry, drove him so insane but he didn't know how to handle her. He had the vague idea that if he could just get her into bed he'd be able to work his frustrations with her out that way. But he knew she would never go for it. She was too passionate and high-spirited to just go for one-night stands.

His phone rang and he received several disgusted looks from the bar's occupants. Ignoring them he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Yeah hello?" Speak of the devil; "Maddy?"

"I want to talk to you. When you're on your way back to your room when you've finished… whatever, can you come see me?"

He contemplated telling her he wouldn't but if he did that then she'd never tell him later, she was too stubborn.

"I'll be right there."

She hung up and he finished his drink, getting to his feet and heading towards the elevator.

It took her a while to answer when he knocked on her door, when she did he couldn't help himself and his eyes fixed on her body. She had to have been doing it on purpose, there's no way she dressed like that normally if she was inviting a guy round.

She had on a pair of what looked like men's y-fronts with Fantastic Four comic strips all over them, a white vest top that bared a lot of her cleavage and a pair of fluffy white socks with baby blue ducks all over them.

When he looked up she was eyeing him curiously, noting how his jeans, held up with a thick belt, hung on his hips leaving little to the imagination and his muscles were bared since his jacket was hanging over his arm.

"Done?" He asked with a smile.

"You looked first." She replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged; "Well yeah I looked…"

"So I looked too alright."

He shook his head and they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"So. Going to let me in or do you want to do this out here?"

Maddy shrugged one shoulder; "Can I trust you not to do anything improper?"

He wiggled his eyebrows a little at her and she rolled her eyes, stepping to the side so he could come in.

"I just wanted to say… that I was out of order earlier."

He slouched back onto the chair by the window and watched her as she perched on the end of her bed.

"I was tired and aching and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. But you do try your hardest to wind me up. I have noticed this."

He found himself laughing and she grinned at him.

"You know people are at their most passionate when they're angry." He said, suggestion in his voice as he watched her.

"Really?"

She extended her bare leg towards him, her toes wiggling in her socks as she ran her foot up his jeaned thigh.

"Oh yeah, it's a well known fact." He muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on hers as she stared him challengingly in the eye.

"Have to try that out then won't we."

He froze in his seat as her foot inched up his leg sending shock waves through him. Before either of them could say anything else Dean's phone rang making him jump and scowl at the display screen.

"Yes?" He snapped.

"I was just thinking." Sam said, ignoring his brother's tone. "We were on our way to where people had gone missing around here."

Dean was finding it particularly hard to concentrate on what his brother was saying as Maddy removed her foot painfully slowly.

"Yeah and?"

"Well maybe this is why. Maybe they've been coming here, literally off the map."

Dean watched as Maddy got to her feet, heading over to the door with her hips swinging.

"Dean?"

Dean snapped back to his brother's voice; "Yeah, maybe. We'll have to cross-reference the people that have gone missing with the people that checked in here."

"First thing tomorrow we will, I'm too tired right now."

Dean nodded, still staring at Maddy who was leaning against the door.

"Maybe Maddy would be better, she can hack into the hotel's files better than I can."

Dean nodded again, not seeming to realise that his brother couldn't see him.

"Yeah, she'd be better. I'll ask her."

"Dean, are you in Maddy's room?"

Sam's amusement was clear in his voice.

"Yes." Dean replied, finally turning away from Maddy.

"She actually let you in?" Sam laughed.

"No I hid under her bed while she was in the shower." Dean replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah it wouldn't surprise me."

Before Dean could retort Sam had hung up still laughing.

"You'll ask her what?" Maddy asked.

"We need to cross-reference the missing people with the guests here. I doubt the hotel will hand over their private files to us though so we need you to hack into their system."

Maddy nodded and Dean got to his feet, making his way towards her.

"Looks like I've got a lot of work to do then."

He stopped right in front of her, mere inches between them.

"Night Dean." She whispered.

He leaned in towards her; "You're a tease."

Maddy ran her hands up his arms and into his hair, pressing against him.

"You love it though, don't you." She breathed

He moved his hands to her hips, the heat of his fingers burning into her bare skin.

"You don't seem to mind it so much yourself." He whispered roughly.

"No, neither did the blonde earlier I suppose."

He blinked at her in surprise as she pulled a long blonde hair off his shoulder and held it up before him.

"What is it with you, don't you have the stomach for a relationship?"

He couldn't believe the sudden shift this conversation had taken as she took asmall step back so his hands fell to his sides.

"Or maybe your problem with commitment is a little further… down."

She tapped the back of her hand against his crotch as she spoke.

"What is your problem with my commitment issues?" He demanded.

She cocked her head to the side, letting out a mirthless laugh; "To be honest… I don't know."

He was about to retort when she leaned in towards him and kissed him. Before he could react properly she had pulled away and opened the door.

"Night Dean."

He stared at her for a moment before leaning towards her ear; "Like I said you're a tease."

He grinned at her, planting a kiss on her lips before leaving the room whistling, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**VisionGurl** - glad you do

**jj2629** - thank you

**Ghostwriter** - thanks, I hope this is greatness enough for you

**AngelsAriel** - glad you like it, they're kind of pairing a bit here

**vincesbabe** - thank you very much, here's your update


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Standing In Line' by Rooster

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Six – Standing In Line**

I spent a lifetime searching  
For what I thought I'd found  
But you are just the same  
It's still a losing game  
I'm a face out in the crowd  
You love and you leave  
Yeah you lie and deceive  
How can you sleep at night  
Say you're just having fun  
We all think we're the one  
What you're doing just ain't right  
I can't do it  
I won't say it  
My heart is breaking but I won't let you know  
I can't show it  
I wont lose it  
My body's shaking and I'm ready to roll  
Am I just standing in line  
Are you just wasting my time

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked as they joined Maddy at one of the tables in the dining room.

"Your father's sex life." Maddy said around a mouthful of Kellogg's Crunchy Nut.

Dean choked on his coffee and stared at Sam who was fiddling with his laptop with an amused look on his face.

"You're joking right?"

Maddy shook her head, happily adding some more banana slices to her cereal and digging in. Dean sank into a seat opposite her, glancing at Sam who was scrolling through something and studiously avoiding looking at his brother.

"I mean come on, do you guys really think that your father hasn't gotten laid for the past twenty years?"

Dean winced and Sam looked up at her over the top of his laptop.

"Of course just after your mother died he'd have been too upset, but he's got to have had sex_ at least _once in the past ten years."

Both brothers stared at her in silence until she looked up from her cereal and shrugged; "What?"

"OK, out of the hundreds of questions in my head right now, I'm just going to stick with; why are you thinking about our dad's sex life?"

Maddy looked at Dean steadily for a long moment; "I was wondering how much like him you are."

"Well not like that, he's more like Sam."

Sam stopped clicking and turned to look at his brother; "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean grabbed something sweet and sticky from a passing waitress; "Come on Sammy, when was the last time you got laid?"

"Hey, that's none of your…"

"Boys boys…" Maddy interrupted. "Will you at least lower your voices, you're scaring the normals."

The two brothers glared at each other for a moment before turning back to Maddy who was now buttering some toast.

"Have you even seen our dad?" Sam asked, chewing on a bagel idly.

"I've seen photos." Maddy shrugged, slathering her toast with Nutella.

"OK, one that's disgusting." Sam indicated her chocolate and hazelnut covered toast. "And two, you can't judge a guy's sex life on his picture."

Maddy rolled her eyes and took a huge bite of her toast, sticking her tongue out at him with the chewed up mixture on the end.

"One, don't mock it til you've tried it. And two, you can judge a man by his picture on whether or not you'd have sex with him."

Both boys paused in their eating and gaped at her.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean." Dean muttered.

"Well he is attractive…"

Maddy grinned to herself when both boys exchanged a look and continued to gape at her, horror-struck.

"What's wrong, is it strange to find out I'd rather have sex with your father than you?" Maddy asked Dean.

Sam snorted with laughter and got to his feet, mumbling something about using the bathroom. Dean laughed and took a long gulp of coffee.

"You're dying to ask if I'm serious aren't you?" Maddy asked gleefully, laughing when Dean shot her a look.

"Are you?" He asked, leaning forwards a little over the fresh flowers in the centre of the table.

"About your father being attractive? Yes."

Dean shook his head and sighed.

"About wanting to have sex with your father? No I don't."

Dean leaned closer towards her, taking in the freckles on the bridge of her nose and the length of her lashes.

"So you would rather have sex with me than my dad?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"If we're ever in the situation where I have to decide that, I'll let you know." Maddy almost whispered.

"Well, am I interrupting something?" Sam asked, a knowing look on his face as he returned.

Maddy rolled her eyes and got to her feet, stretching for a moment; "Well I'm going to go get dressed, meet you in your room later boys."

Sam and Dean watched her leave, Dean with a frown on his face and Sam with a smirk.

"Did she come to breakfast in her pyjamas?" Dean asked without really expecting an answer.

"Uh huh."

Dean turned to look at Sam who still had that irritating know-all look on his face.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face nothing's going on between us." He snapped, walking away before he could answer.

Sam just shook his head and followed without changing expression.

* * *

"Will you stop with the humming already?"

Maddy turned to Dean who was looking at a shelf behind her.

"Is it bugging you yet?"

He scowled and turned his back on her muttering to himself irritably.

"Jelly beans!"

Both boys turned in shock at her excited squeal.

"Jelly beans! Jelly beans! Jelly beans!"

She jumped up and down hugging the tall jar of sweets to her chest rapturously.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to have those." Sam muttered warily, reaching out a hand to take them from her.

"My jelly beans!" She howled, hugging them tighter to her chest and glaring at him. "I'm gonna go buy them!"

They watched her retreating back as she raced over to the counter.

"OK that's officially freaky."

Sam shot a look at Dean who had a huge bag of M&M's in his hand.

"She used to be completely addicted to them when she was younger, Jess said her parents had to stop her eating them because they sent her so hyper."

Dean lifted his eyebrows; "And you just let her go buy some?"

Sam shrugged as she returned happily, already searching through the jar for her favourites.

"This is gonna be a fun day." Dean muttered, following her excitedly chattering form out of the gift shop.

"So what's our next move, Sherlock?"

Sam shot Maddy a look and she shrugged, crunching some more jelly beans.

"You know one day we'll save your life and then you'll appreciate what we do more."

She rolled her eyes as they crossed the lobby towards the elevators.

"I think we should speak to the owner of the hotel."

Maddy sighed and followed the two boys into the lift. They rode the lift up to the top floor where two penthouses were located. They had learned from the receptionist, via Dean's specific skills in that area, that the owner lived in one of the penthouses while the other was available to the public.

They emerged into a beautifully decorated hallway with a door on either side of the corridor. Dean approached the door to the left and knocked, Maddy glancing around idly and still munching her sweets.

"Come in." A female voice sounded through the door and Dean pushed it open.

"Do you have an appointment or are you ambushing me?"

Dean laughed as the owner of the hotel rose from her seat behind a large elaborate desk before one of the windows. She was clad in dark blue designer jeans and a burnt orange cashmere turtle-necked sweater. She didn't look to be much older than Dean; Maddy would have placed her at mid to late twenties.

"Wow you're young to own a hotel. Or are you a trust-fund kid who got lucky in the inheritance?" Maddy said around a mouthful of candy.

"Madeleine-Rose Taylor." Sam muttered reproachfully, staring at her in shock and she glared at him.

"You know you can't call someone Madeleine-Rose and then be surprised when they're prone to violent outbursts towards you." Maddy snapped.

"As fun as this is… we're in the middle of something." Dean interrupted before they could start arguing.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, looking a good deal less friendly after Maddy's outburst.

"You'll have to excuse her, she missed her medication this morning." Dean said with a winning smile and the woman gave him a sultry smile.

"Indeed."

She sat down behind her desk again and waved at the empty chairs before it. There were only two so Maddy wandered over to a nearby sofa and gazed out of the window while the boys went into interviewing mode.

She vaguely heard Sam say something about them being students interested in the history of the area, especially the hotel and any reported hauntings, when her attention was caught by the man from the elevator the night they arrived. He was chatting to a young couple by the edge of the tennis grounds. The man was tall and stocky with a shock of blond hair cut short and he had his arm around the woman's waist. She was very pretty, Maddy decided from her distant view of her, she was small with a trim figure and long curling hair a shade darker than her husband's. She had her hand resting on the shoulder of a young boy of about twelve. Now he would definitely grow up to be good-looking, he had his mother's thick wavy hair and was already particularly well-built.

They were chatting very easily together, and though Maddy couldn't hear anything, it seemed to be about the boy. She had unnaturally sharp eyes that could pick things out at a distance, it was one of the things that had helped her excel at the archaeology aspect of her course, and she saw things others would normally glaze over. Right now she could see that the boy was very uncomfortable, and it didn't seem to be because of the topic of conversation. The man was making him very nervous and even as she watched, he took a step back from him and looked down at the floor.

After a short time they appeared to be saying their goodbyes but the man put a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Maddy?"

She ignored Sam and continued to watch as the boy took a hurried step back from the man before him. He nodded his head quickly before darting off to his parents' side.

"Maddy!"

She turned away from the window to find the three of them staring at her, the girl suspiciously and the boys curiously.

"Let's go."

She nodded and got to her feet, shooting a last glance at the tennis courts in the distance before following Sam dutifully out of the room.

"Did you find anything out?" She asked mechanically, her mind replaying the scene in her head.

"Not much, seems this place has been in her family for generations." Sam replied as they climbed into the elevator.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he pushed the button to take them to their floor.

She shook her head and frowned, wondering whether to tell them what she had seen. It could have been nothing.

"Something I saw, something about that man…" She trailed off when the doors slid open and the man she had been watching walked in.

She barely had time to wonder how he had gotten from the grounds to the fifteenth floor in less than a couple of minutes when he turned his back on Dean and Sam to face her.

"Madeleine, I was wondering…"

"How do you know my name?" She interrupted, her voice rather harsher than she had intended.

"Your bracelet." He tapped the identity bracelet Jess had bought her for her eighth birthday that she always wore and her spine seemed to have taken a cold shower without her knowledge.

She shuddered.

"What are your plans for dinner?"

She shot a look at the brothers over his shoulder who were both watching her intently, Sam with some amusement in his eyes.

"Room service." She muttered lamely, wondering why she felt so scared.

"Perhaps I could persuade you to postpone?"

She forced herself to smile at him, wishing he would take a step back from her. Elevators made her nervous as it was, without being practically backed against the wall of one by a man giving her creeps at the moment.

"Well I don't know, it would have to be a very good counter offer."

There we go, she was sounding more like herself and they were nearing her floor.

"A free dinner? Unfortunately I can only offer myself as company but I'm sure we could find something to amuse you."

She smiled and nodded; "Alright, a girl can never pass up free food."

He gave her a smile that could melt butter and she blushed.

"I'll escort you from the foyer at seven?"

She nodded as the elevator slid to a stop and she followed the brothers out of the lift.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked as soon as the doors closed behind them.

"What? I accepted the offer of a free dinner, is that so surprising that someone would take an interest in my company?"

Sam held his hands up; "Whoa! I wasn't even talking about that. I just meant you looked like you were about to collapse in there."

She sighed and nodded; "Sorry Sam, I just… I don't like lifts, you know that."

He eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything as they reached their rooms.

"I'll keep my phone with me if you need me."

He nodded as she went into her room for a lie-down.

* * *

" '_I'll escort you from the foyer?'_ Who the hell talks like that?" Dean muttered as he flopped onto his bed with his burger and fries newly delivered via room service.

Sam gave him an amused look, which he missed as he was busy dipping a chip furiously into his ketchup.

" '_Perhaps I can persuade you to postpone.'_ Stuck up tosser."

He held the chip up before his eyes, it drooped over because of his tight grip and he scowled, shoving it into his mouth.

"Why don't you go talk to her." Sam suggested from his place at the desk provided, looking for anything on the hotel.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're driving me nuts." He muttered just as the hair dryer switched on in the other room. "If you're so irritated by it ask her not to go."

"Do you think she wouldn't go if I asked?" Dean asked him, genuinely curious.

Sam considered for a moment then shook his head.

"Probably not."

Dean slumped back onto the bed and glared down at his half-eaten food; "What's wrong with me?"

Even though he'd whispered it Sam heard it and he grinned.

"Jealousy is a difficult thing to deal with, big brother."

Dean got to his feet angrily; "I'm not jealous. I'm just…"

Sam stared at him expectantly and Dean shot him the filthiest look he could muster and sat down to tug on his boots.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Sam asked in amazement.

"No." Dean replied shortly, getting to his feet again and crossing the room to the door.

"So where are you going?"

"To see if I can get more information out of the owner." He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

Sam shook his head and turned back to his laptop; "They'll do anything but admit it to themselves… even embarrass themselves by doing anything with anyone just to prove they don't like each other. And I thought this job wouldn't be fun."

He sighed and went back to scrolling through sites on the hotel.

* * *

OK so he had actually meant to go see the owner again, it wasn't his fault that she was down in the foyer at the same time Maddy was. Dean watched her step out of the lift and ducked behind a nearby palm tree in a large blue pot. He surveyed her carefully, looking for any signs he had seen in the women he had known in the past. She didn't appear to be particularly excited about the date, although he could tell she had dressed carefully. He shook his head and swore at himself, she was nothing like the girls he had known.

Her hair was still a little damp from the shower so it was a mass of sleek wavy loose curls, held back from her face on one side by a neat twist and a jewelled clip. She had on a pair of satin knickerbockers that had a light green and blue cheque with little ribbons fastening them at the ends, showing off her smooth creamy white legs. She apparently never wore high heels for even now she was wearing flat midnight blue pumps with ribbons that tied up her calves. He noticed she walked delicately and carefully, like a dancer, as she crossed the room looking for her date. He didn't venture to ask himself why he was studying her so closely, or noticing things he shouldn't be about her figure.

As she turned her back to him he saw it was bared by her backless top and he could just make out the muscles rippling under her skin. Her dark grey silk top emphasised the paleness of her skin wonderfully and he wondered how someone with such obvious good fashion sense could always hide behind jeans and a t-shirt.

Seeing she had met her date he was about to leave when he caught sight of the owner coming towards him. He smiled at her and she grinned slyly at him. Tonight she was in a simple elegant black dress to mid-calf and halter-necked. The shape of both her legs and her breasts didn't escape him as she finally came to stand next to him.

"Mr Jones."

He smiled down at her and she placed a hand on his arm teasingly, squeezing it slightly.

"Would you care to escort me to dinner?"

He looked down at his outfit of jeans and shirt but she flapped a hand; "No matter, no one will think to question you when you're with me."

He eyed the entrance to the dining hall warily. But then again it was free food and he could keep an eye on Maddy, he did not like that man at all… and it had nothing to do with his interest in Maddy. He was quite proud of himself when he found this to be true; he didn't like him because he gave him bad vibes.

He followed the owner into the dining hall, aware of Maddy's scathing look as he passed her.

* * *

**Baby-Firecracker** – here's your update

**Ghostwriter** – glad you like it

**VisionGurl** – they won't be together for a bit yet although though I might treat you

**vincesbabe** – well I'm glad you like it and here's the update hope I didn't make you wait too long

**smlvlestrgte5790** – updated for you, wasn't too long a wait for you I hope

**Larabiehn** – I'm happy you like Maddy there's a lot of me and some of my friends in her

**IHeartJensen** – glad you like it


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Drift Away' by Uncle Kracker ft Dobie Gray

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Seven – Drift Away**

Day after day I'm more confused  
Yet I look for the light  
Through the pourin' rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
And I'm feeling the strain  
Ain't it a shame  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll  
And drift away  
Beginning to think that I'm wasting time  
I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
Now I'm counting on you  
To carry me through  
Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll  
And drift away  
And when my mind is free  
You know a melody can move me  
And when I'm feeling blue  
The guitar's coming through to soothe me  
Thanks for the joy that you're given me  
I want you to know I believe in your song  
Your rhythm and rhyme and harmony  
You've helped me along  
Makin' me strong

"Mum, I'm fine. Will you just… the university said it was ok… I'm not going to drop out… Mum!"

Sam paused in the doorway of the room he shared with Dean when he saw his brother sat at the desk staring at Maddy who was sat on the desk with her phone to her ear.

"Dean?"

He glanced at his brother slowly closing the door behind him and shushed him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he deposited the books and files he had dug out of the hotel's rather limited library onto his bed.

"Watching Maddy… she's on the phone to her mom."

Sam came over to stand before Maddy who sighed and switched the phone to her other ear, her brow wrinkled as she listened to her mother's tirade.

"Has she been able to get a word in?" Sam asked and she stuck her fingers up at him.

"Once or twice."

Maddy kicked Dean in the shoulder, almost knocking herself off the desk with the effort.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" She snapped into the phone, receiving another tirade down her ear.

"That's real nice Mum, you kiss Daddy with that mouth?"

Dean lifted his eyebrows in amusement and mouthed the word _Daddy_ at her, she glared at him. After a few more moments of half-started arguments Maddy closed her phone with a scowl once her mother had hung up on her.

"So… how's Mrs Moore then?"

Maddy narrowed her eyes at Sam before throwing the bronze paper-weight at him, it made a lovely dint in the wall next to his head.

"I gather she's not very happy with you taking time off school."

"Bite me, can I use your shower?" She said angrily, getting off the desk and stomping over to the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

"Dude, her room's right next door." Dean muttered once the bathroom door had slammed behind her.

"Are you going to tell her that?" Sam replied, already digging through old reports on the hotel.

The boys worked in silence for a few moments, Dean on the laptop and Sam skimming through the reports looking for anything unusual.

"I thought Jess's last name was Moore." Dean half-muttered, breaking the silence they had been working in.

Sam looked up and frowned; "It was."

"So why did you call Maddy Taylor?"

Sam continued to frown at him for a long moment before shaking his head; "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

The shower stopped and Sam lowered his voice a little; "Because it's not my past to tell."

Maddy emerged from the bathroom before Dean could reply, wrapped in a huge fluffy white towel and rubbing her hair with another.

"Maddy… where did the name Taylor come from?"

She froze and turned to stare at Dean who was slouched back in the chair and watching her wet body with interest.

She sighed and made her way to the door; "You better come next door, it's a long story."

The two brothers exchanged a look before getting to their feet and following her into her room where she was rummaging through her suitcase for something to wear. Dragging out a bundle of clothes she disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed, leaving the door open a little so they could hear her.

"I'm not like my sister you know, we led very different lives." She called out through the door.

"See Jess, well she was your typical high school senior. Straight A's, on the swim team, very popular. I, however…"

Her voice was muffled as she pulled on a t-shirt and she emerged buttoning up her fitted shirt.

"I was rather more independent than Jess."

She crossed the room and grabbed a brush from her dresser, sitting down before the little vanity table and setting about doing something with her rather wild hair.

"It helped us both though. We ran in different social circles, were members of different clubs and took different classes. It made us closer because we never had to compete with each other."

Dean sighed; "And what does this..."

"I'm getting there." She interrupted him, plaiting her hair and glaring at him in the mirror.

"Well Jess never really had that much time for dating in high school. But I, well I learnt at a very early age how to get what I wanted from men and give them nothing but sweet talk in return."

She smirked at Dean in the mirror and he scowled at her.

"But this one guy, he got under my skin… you know. Totally opposite to what I wanted. See I was into the bad boy phase, I liked guys who wrote on walls and skipped class at the time. But not him. He was the school newspaper reporter, not particularly popular but popular enough. Damn he was hot though." Maddy smiled at her reflection.

Dean looked over at Sam who was prodding mentally at the wound from Jess's death to see how much it hurt to hear about her.

"Anyway we graduated high school, got married at eighteen… mostly to piss my mother off. Things were going alright but it was all so intense. When we were together it was always this heat, sometimes it scared me… like it would just take over us both one day. Anyhow we had this huge argument one day, we'd both got accepted at our chosen universities you see… it didn't occur to us to choose schools near each other so we were faced with this whole new dilemma not to mention still getting heat from our parents about just getting married one weekend. We argued. He left."

Maddy paused and put her chin in her hands, staring at her reflection beadily in the mirror.

"Couple of hours later I got a phone call. Some truck driver had been drinking, passed out at the wheel and knocked Aidan's car off the road."

Maddy let out a dry laugh.

"I don't even remember getting to the hospital, I don't remember getting in my car or driving across town. I just remember walking down the corridor towards his room, his little sister was hugging my waist and his mum was crying. The doctor didn't tell us he was dying. Just put his hand on Mrs Taylor's shoulder and said it was the last time we'd ever get to speak to him."

Both brothers watched her in silence but she continued to stare at herself for a long moment before she could speak again.

"My mind went blank, I couldn't think of a single thing to say to him. I sat down next to him and held his hand. I remember noticing they'd taken his wedding band off when he came in. I told him I loved him. And he died."

Maddy took a deep breath, her voice was unsteady and her throat was hoarse with tears. But she wouldn't cry.

"Sometimes I'll just be doing something and I'll think of something I should have said to him." She laughed a little. "Stupid little things. Anything… I should have said a lot of things."

All three jumped when an alarm went off and bustling could be heard in the hallway. Maddy got to her feet and pulled open the door, Sam and Dean just behind her.

"What's going on?" She called out to a passing woman in a dressing gown.

"A boy's gone missing. The owner wants everyone in the foyer apparently."

The three of them exchanged a look and Maddy moved back into the room to tug on a pair of socks and shoes. Hesitating she ran her hand over the small fold-up knife on her desk before slipping it into her back pocket and following the brothers out towards the stairs.

-------

They merged into the crowd heading towards the foyer, most people were either dressed up ready to go to the bar for the night or were in their pyjamas. As they reached their destination she could see the owner and the man that had asked her to dinner the evening before huddled with another couple in front of the desk.

She struggled to get a closer look at the couple but the crowd weaved in front of her and Dean had her by the elbow, guiding her to one side of the room. The owner called for silence and the hall gradually fell quiet.

"As I'm sure you'll have heard we have an emergency." Her voice echoed off the marble walls eerily. "A child has disappeared."

Uproar followed her words as people started speculating loudly to their neighbours. Maddy felt Dean's hand tighten on her elbow and she glanced over at Sam who was listening carefully to everything being said around them.

"Its nothing serious I'm sure." The owner called out, once again bringing silence to the room. "But we will need your help in locating the child. We will have several search teams…"

Maddy didn't hear anything else she was saying because the couple stood with the owner had finally come into her line of view.

"It's that boy." She muttered to herself.

"Wanna share that with the rest of the class?" Dean whispered into her ear.

"I saw them talking with the guy who asked me to dinner, their son… the one that's missing… he was freaked out by him. That's why he gave me the creeps in the elevator."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and they took a step back until they were in a small alcove almost hidden by a tall potted palm tree, Dean dragging Maddy back with them.

"Was there anything about missing children in the records?" Maddy asked, her gaze still fixed on the worried couple through thick leaves hiding them.

"No… not that we could find." Dean answered, shaking his head.

"Although." Sam started thoughtfully.

"What?" Maddy prompted, finally turning to look at him.

"There are people who have vanished here. Not children but young people, varying normally from about early twenties to late thirties. Sometimes there's people older than that missing too."

Maddy frowned, feeling Dean tense up besides her when someone hurried past where they were hiding.

"What do you mean vanished?"

Sam gestured with his hands a little; "Not in a poof way… well maybe in a poof way…"

"Dude." Dean interrupted and Sam shook his head and continued.

"Well one day they just aren't there anymore."

"And how do you know that?" Maddy whispered as a group of people passed them going in the opposite direction.

"Well their things are still in their rooms, their beds look like they've been slept in but they just aren't there anymore."

All three of them considered this for a moment as people bustled past them. It appeared the search teams had been chosen and people were hurrying to get changed and set about looking for the boy.

"I think you guys should check up on whether these people did go poof or not." Maddy finally said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, rather more harshly than he had intended to.

"I'm going to go look around."

Both boys stared at her as if she was insane and she sighed, folding her arms and glaring at them.

"Look I have to do something alright, that kid was scared just looking at this guy… god knows what might happen to him if we don't find him."

The brothers exchanged a look and Sam shook his head; "Alright fine, you two look for the boy. I'm going to see if I can find out what's happening here."

Maddy grinned at him as he stepped around the tree and headed off to their room. She was left with Dean and they looked at each other for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Maddy asked eventually.

"I'm going to keep an eye on your boyfriend, it sounds like he's the one snatching people out of their beds."

Maddy shook her head and frowned at him.

"What about you?"

She sighed and waved a hand over her shoulder; "Well if they are behind it then odds are the places they sent these people to search are not where the boy's being kept. I'm going to look about where they've 'forgotten' to send people."

She was about to leave the alcove when she felt Dean's hand at her wrist.

"Here."

He held a gun out to her and she smiled; "No thanks, you'll probably need it before I do."

He reluctantly tucked the gun into the back of his jeans and shifted his shirt so it was hidden, the metal was cold against his bare back.

She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him gently. He pulled her to him and her lips opened beneath his, their tongues meeting silkily for a moment before she moved away.

"Don't go getting your dumb ass killed." Maddy warned. "I sure as hell don't feel like playing hero tonight."

He scowled at her and she smiled. Trailing her hand down his chest as she moved out of the alcove and across the practically deserted foyer.

----------

**smlvlestrgte5790** – here's the next chapter for you, they'll get together eventually I promise

**Ghostwriter** – Mr Jones was Dean's alias, I haven't named the other dude yet… sorry about the confusion there thanks for reading anyway

**Ty3** – Mmmmmm I happen to think he's very fit, even if he is old lol. Jelly beans are one of the best things on this planet… but no one sells them anymore, heartbreaking. Well the last name question was answered in this chapter I hope, enjoy.

**Sabriina-'** – thanks here's your update

**vincesbabe** – Jones is Dean's alias, the other one hasn't got a name because well I'm too lazy to think of one lol. I'm glad you like it, here's your update

**EmSyd** – glad you like it thanks for reviewing

**jj2629** – thanks here's the update

**VisionGurl** – lol yes indeed his is, I'm glad that came across I didn't know how to write him being jealous because he isn't very much in the show

**Professor Simms** – I'm glad you like it so much, not much is said about Jess's family so I thought hey I can play with that concept


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Eight – Chasing Cars**

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Sam flicked through the pages, scanning for any sign of what had happened to the missing people. Nothing. He was about to give up when he caught sight of something. A couple of days after the people had been reported missing and unsuccessfully searched for they had apparently signed out of the hotel.

"But they left all their stuff behind them?" He muttered out loud.

Sighing he turned to his laptop. He knew it was a long-shot but he typed in the criteria for the missing people, and came up with a couple of hundred sites all with theories about demons.

"Great."

He heaved a sigh and began scrolling through them looking for something likely. It took him a while but he narrowed the list of possible demons down to about half a dozen. He grabbed his phone and dialled Dean's number.

--------

"So it was a cover-up?"

Sam agreed over the phone and Dean shook his head, following Maddy's stalker along a bumpy path that lead to the tennis courts.

He'd been following the guy for over an hour now and nothing. Nothing suspicious at all. Damn it.

"How about theories on the demons behind it?"

Dean heard Sam shrug and papers rustling.

"Well I'm thinking, if these missing people are anything to go by, that the younger they are the better."

Dean paused behind a nearby tree when the guy stopped for a moment.

"So maybe it's something that can use the youth?"

"By my guess and dad's journal… I'm thinking demons that use youth to stay immortal."

"Well that's a nice guess Sammy, but how do you kill it?"

Sam shrugged even though his brother couldn't see him; "When in doubt…"

"Torch it." Dean concluded, closing his phone and continuing after the guy.

-------

Maddy tried the service door leading away from the bar. Locked. Glancing around at the deserted room she pulled the knife out of her pocket. She jimmied it between the lock and the door and gave it a sharp wriggle and twist. The lock groaned and gave and she pulled the door open, sliding the knife back into her pocket and closing the door behind her.

She was in a dark hallway that smelt musty and she fought back a sneeze. She glanced around her before heading slowly down the hallway, wishing she'd accepted the gun Dean had offered her.

There was a faint light under the door at the end of the corridor and she crept towards it, shooting wary glances at the shadows around her. There were voices coming through the door, chanting it sounded like. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she leapt away from the door in terror.

Scowling she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"What?" She snapped.

"Easy, jumpy are we?"

Dean's cocky voice filled her ear and she cursed herself for even answering the phone.

"What do you want?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Just checking in."

She was about to answer when she heard something to her right. She turned around but could see only shadows. The noise sounded again but to her left and she spun on her heel, an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine as she squinted into the darkness.

"Dean?"

"What?" He asked, slightly disturbed by the fear in her voice.

"I think I did something really stupid…"

Before he could reply there was screeching down the phone followed by a grunt a thud and then silence.

"Maddy? Maddy?"

Silence answered him and he hung up, dialling Sam's number.

--------

Maddy's eyes flickered open and she groaned. Her hands were in shackles and she was slumped on a hard stone floor, half in a puddle. Sitting up she tasted blood and her lip throbbed angrily from where she had been punched, her head was banging furiously and her hair stuck to her wound with dried blood.

Coughing she sat up, her hands heavy in her lap as she tugged at the chain attaching her hands to the wall.

Shapes flickered in front of her and she squinted, watching as the owner of the hotel crossed the room towards her. There was a nasty looking gash under her ribs where Maddy had stabbed her in their brief fight. She didn't seem to notice the wound that was oozing almost black blood down her side.

When she saw Maddy was awake she snarled at her, slapping her hard across her face so her nails drew blood from her cheek. She grabbed Maddy's hair and yanked her head back so her neck cracked nastily.

"Interfering wench." She hissed.

"Leave her alone Ambrosine."

Through watering eyes Maddy could make out the image of the man who had taken her to dinner. He sauntered over to them, bare-chested and clad only in a long flowing black robe to his knees. Some sort of elaborate jewelled belt held the robe from slipping down his hips. There were several intricate patterns inked onto his skin over his shoulders and down his muscled arms.

His hair was slicked back from his face and a head-piece similar to his belt circled his head, a stark contrast to the whiteness of his forehead. His eyes were burning pure black and there was nothing in them when they met Maddy's.

"I don't want damaged goods."

The woman let go of Maddy and she fell back against the wall, a shot of pain firing through her shoulder blade.

"What have you done with the boy?" Her voice was raw and her throat dry but she forced the words out anyway.

"Oh don't worry, he's safe… for now."

He gave her a sickening smile and she felt her stomach churn in disgust. He knelt before her, placing his hands on either side of her face so he could see her.

"It's a shame… you're very beautiful." He murmured.

She scowled at him; "You touch me and I'll rip your black heart out… via your urethra."

He cocked his head to the side and she glanced down at his crotch; "If you have one that is."

He got to his feet and stalked away from her.

"Dress yourself, Ambrosine."

She shot a last look at Maddy before marching away into the shadows.

"Come on guys, now would be a good time to play hero." Maddy muttered to herself.

-------

"Tell me we know which demon it is." Dean said as he collapsed onto the bed in the room he shared with Sam.

"Yeah, we struck gold on this site. It took a while but I managed to find this."

He tossed a printed out sheet of paper at Dean who grabbed it and scanned over it.

"I've never heard of this before."

Sam shook his head; "I hadn't either. I ran it through a couple of websites I know of and it checks out."

"So basically it's like a succubus…"

"But instead of sucking souls it sucks your life-force."

Sam nodded and Dean dropped his head in his hands.

"No wonder it was mostly young people that went missing."

Sam closed the top of his laptop and turned in his seat to look at Dean.

"The bad news is we don't know when they kill their victims."

"So it could be tucking into Maddy right now."

The brothers stared at each other for a long moment.

-------

Maddy shifted on the hard stone floor and found something digging into her thigh. Frowning she moved a little so she could manoeuvre her hand against her thigh. She felt the bulge of her phone in her pocket and her heart leapt… she had grabbed it as Ambrosine had dragged her away.

She pressed her hand flat against her thigh so she could push the phone out of her pocket with the heel of her palm. She managed to work it so the numbers were almost out of her pocket. She didn't look at her phone, she kept her gaze fixed straight ahead as she concentrated. Dean was the last person to ring her so she only had to push the up button and the dial button.

Hoping he'd answered it she watched as Ambrosine made her way back into the light, all made up and ready to kill her. She was in a robe of the same material as the guy's that barely covered anything as it flowed to the floor. A less elaborate headdress held her thick hair back from her face and symbols glowed on her arms.

"So where exactly is this lovely fixer-upper?"

She glared at Maddy with fiery eyes.

"Do not toy with me you insignificant bug… you know where it is."

Maddy cocked her head to the side, mustering up more courage than she thought she had.

"Well no…" She said slowly. "Because you rammed a wall into my head. All I remember doing was using the service door in the bar, after that I woke up in this charming place. Well I'm sure it'll make a lovely family home, throw in a few cushions and maybe a boiling-lava feature and you'll be ready to entertain in no time."

Ambrosine snarled at her and made to take a step towards her but the guy called her over to where he was fiddling with something in the shadows.

"Light the lamps." He ordered.

She took a wooden torch from a wall bracket and moved to light all the others lining the walls. The room lit up brightly and Maddy could finally see the missing boy chained to the wall opposite her. He was unconscious for the moment which, Maddy reflected, was probably a good thing.

"It isn't a good idea moving the ceremony forward. We only have two offerings."

He snarled at her and she lowered her head fearfully.

"We can take more… the men accompanying her look to be a good start."

Maddy smirked to herself; "Yeah go on, bring 'em down here to join the party." She muttered.

She hoped they had heard her conversation and were on their way down to rescue her.

--------

"She's smart." Dean said as they emerged from the elevator into the foyer.

"Runs in the family." Sam muttered, scanning the room quickly.

They raced towards the bar, checking it over for guards before barging through the service door.

The corridor was deserted but there was light at the end.

-------

"I want her robed."

Maddy glared at Ambrosine as she approached her.

"If you think I'm gonna let you dress me up like a doll you got another thing coming."

She knelt before her, grabbing her head harshly and cradling it between her hands. Maddy felt pain surge through her head. Her skin tingled like it was on fire and electricity rippled through her.

When Ambrosine pulled away Maddy felt shaky and weak. She shook her fuzzy head, pausing when she felt her hair sweep her cheeks. She was sure she had tied it back. Staring at herself she found her clothes gone and her body swathed in robes the similar to Ambrosine's. Hers were a blood red colour that covered her breasts in two thick swatches leaving her back and sides bare. She didn't want to contemplate how it would remain in place if she moved.

"Get them in place."

Ambrosine hauled her to her feet, her long slightly sharpened nails digging into her upper arm. She released the chains and practically dragged Maddy over to the brighter side of the room.

When Maddy's eyes had adjusted to the sudden light she could make out the missing boy in a thick red robe around his waist, unconscious and tied to a tall elaborately carved pillar. The platform Maddy was shoved onto was about eye-level with Ambrosine and the guy and from her position as she was tied to the pillar with the boy she could make out that the room had chains attached to the walls at various intervals and rusty looking metal torch brackets high up.

It didn't look like the storage room of a modern hotel. Maddy wondered how long they'd been here.

-------

"What do you see?" Sam whispered as Dean pressed his eye to the keyhole.

"They've got their backs to the door."

He stepped back and they eased the door open, creeping in with their guns drawn.

"Think you can take her out before he notices?" Sam murmured.

"Well if I miss I'll get points for trying anyway."

Dean aimed his shotgun and fired. The shot rang out loudly in the large room and the chanting stopped when the woman screeched and writhed in pain.

"Maddy!" Sam bellowed as she dropped against the pillar.

She was drowsy, they had already begun draining her. She shook her head a little before snapping out of it slightly and fighting against her ropes.

"Sam… I can't get out. I need something for my ropes."

Dodging the angry wounded woman Sam grabbed a knife from his jacket pocket and ran to the platform. He hauled himself up and shoved the knife into Maddy's hands before diving back down to help his brother who was struggling with the guy.

Maddy chopped at her ropes as hard as she could, her wrists aching as she twisted her hands awkwardly behind her. She managed to free herself and she went to work on the boy's ropes. Luckily they had been aiming at her most and he was still unconscious.

She untied him and lowered him onto the platform, checking he was breathing she jumped down from the platform. Holding her long skirts up she ran barefooted across the room and grabbed a torch from the wall.

"Hey!"

Ambrosine turned snarling to her and she shoved the torch into the wound Dean had made in her side. She screamed and howled and Maddy backed away, holding her hands to her face from the burning heat.

Turning she saw Dean and Sam wrestling with the guy and she grabbed another torch, running towards them she shouted for Dean's attention. He saw her and caught the torch she half threw at him, burning his hands a little in the process.

He went up in flames and the three of them backed away quickly.

When it was over Sam went to check on the boy, waking him from his stupor with a few light slaps. Dean turned to Maddy who was coughing from the smoke of the burning bodies.

"I like this look on you." He said cheekily, eyeing the amount of her flesh it showed despite the length of the skirt.

She fought the urge to slap him.

"They took my favourite pair of jeans. Bastards."

He shook his head and took off his jacket, slinging it around her shoulders and following Sam as he helped the boy towards the door.

---------

**VisionGurl** – I updated… and sooner than usual I might add

**EmSyd** – thank you

**Ty3** – yes well stubborn people like me (and therefore Maddy) always end up doing something stupid D I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this one and if it makes you feel any better I've already made a start on the next chapter. I've never been to a concert so I can't say I've ever experienced that I'm afraid. Oh yes I could be Update-Girl and save you from that rush-hour traffic in your patience.

**Ghostwriter** – glad you like it and here's your update

**Sagebeth** – is this update better for you? I've already started the next chapter if that helps… plus the next case thing is already in the workings in my mind


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'What If I'm Right' by Sandi Thom

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Nine – What If I'm Right**

You'll take me on a journey  
And be there till the end  
It won't be an uphill struggle  
On you I can depend  
You promised me a dream home  
With roses round the door  
You'll cover me in diamonds  
There's nothing I want more

And you'll be strong  
And you'll turn me on  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true and be faithful too  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?  
'cos if the rain starts falling  
You'll protect me with your coat  
And you'll always tape the football  
And let me watch my soap  
You'll always be as handsome  
And your weight will never gain  
And when I give birth to our children  
I will feel no pain  
And you'll bring me flowers  
And you'll bring the showers  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?  
You'll always keep the magic  
The tender love and care  
And when you need to change the light bulb  
You wont hand me the chair  
And when we're tired of the city  
And we find a country home  
You'll sell your vinyl records  
And go get us a loan  
You'll be my sympathetic lover  
And won't steal the covers  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You won't forsake me  
Your mother won't hate me  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be strong  
And you'll turn me on  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
You'll be true  
And be faithful too  
But I've got my doubts and what if I'm right?  
What if I'm right?

Maddy thanked the man behind the counter and grabbed the cardboard tray of coffees and the bag of pastries she had just purchased. She tucked the bag under her arm and balanced the coffees in one hand, digging in her jeans pocket for her phone. She dialled Sam's number, knowing Dean wouldn't even wake up never mind answer.

"Mmm…" Sam mumbled. "Hello?"

Maddy smiled at the sleepiness in his voice and spoke loudly and cheerfully.

"Get off your ass Sammy boy, I am on my way with breakfast and we are going to be out of that cockroach theme park you booked us into within an hour. Deal?"

He laughed down the phone and agreed.

"Hey."

She spun around at the sound of a voice behind her. A man was stood in the shadows cast by a nearby group of trees to her left.

"Who are you?"

By now she was a lot more cautious around strangers and people appearing out of nowhere was never a good sign.

"I won't hurt you."

"The gun in your pocket says otherwise." She scoffed.

He smiled a little; "You have good eyes."

She took a step back; "Yeah I'm a good runner too, wanna see?"

He stepped out of the shadows before she could move and she nearly dropped the coffees she was holding.

"Sam and Dean have been looking for you."

He nodded; "I know. I need you to do me a favour."

He moved towards her, holding out a blank envelope with a sheet of paper inside.

"Can you give this to my boys?"

She stared at the extended envelope for a moment.

"Why can't you give it to them? They'd want to see you." She said softly.

He shook his head; "Not yet. Please, will you give them this?"

She sighed and took the envelope from him.

"It's easier this way." He said as she tucked the letter into her pocket.

"Easier for who?" She asked.

He didn't reply and she turned away, heading back to the hotel they were booked into just down the street.

* * *

"Come on boys! Up and at em!"

Dean groaned and muttered something into his pillow, rolling over when Maddy pulled open the curtains and bright early morning light filled the room. Maddy handed a sleepy Sam his coffee and the bag of pastries to choose from and he muttered thank you, sipping gingerly at it and wincing at the light.

"Get up Dean."

He determinedly ignored her and she frowned. She moved towards his bed and ripped the covers away from him. He uttered some choice words into his pillow again but still didn't move to get up.

"Move your lazy ass I want out of this dump."

Maddy tugged on his arm slung haphazardly over the edge of the bed. He rolled over and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"This isn't the way to motivate me into getting out of bed." He smirked.

Maddy scowled and shoved him off her, practically falling out of the bed in her hurry to move.

"Lecherous creep." She muttered as he tested his coffee with a wary mouthful.

"As fun as this is… I'm gonna take a shower." Sam said, getting to his feet and stretching.

"I'd postpone that if I were you."

He cocked his head at Maddy who was pulling something out of her pocket.

"Your father gave me this for you."

She'd never seen Dean move so fast. He very nearly gave himself some serious burns as he almost threw his coffee onto the table and leaned towards her.

"You saw our dad?"

She nodded as Sam opened the envelope and pulled out its contents.

"And you didn't bring him to us?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Hey I tried! In case you've forgotten he's a well-built… very well-built actually, better than I thought… well-trained older man. I can't exactly see me being able to sling him over my shoulder and stick him under your Christmas tree for you, can you?"

Sam shook his head and smiled at her a little as he scanned through the letter.

"Where was he? How long ago did you see him?"

Maddy held a hand up to cut off Dean's tirade.

"Don't bother going there cowboy, he'll be long gone by now. He was adamant he couldn't come and see you."

Dean's face fell and a little and Maddy winced at how her words sounded.

"He wanted to, I could tell that."

Sam handed Dean the letter; "Then why didn't he?"

Maddy bit her lip; "I think he wanted something to show for him being gone. If that makes sense."

Sam frowned at her and she waved her hands a little.

"OK so I only did Psychology for a year as an extra course but the feeling I get is that next time he sees you he wants to have something to show for it. Maybe the location of the demon, or a way to kill it… or its decapitated head on a stick and its shrivelled testicles in a jar ready to be made into ornaments."

Maddy trailed off for a moment, caught in her fantasies of how many things you could do with a pair of severed demon's testicles. She gave herself a little shake.

"So what's in the letter?"

Sam shrugged; "Just says he's close to finding the demon, he's sorry it has to be that way but it's for our own good… and there was a newspaper article in there too."

He handed the article to Maddy and she smoothed it out. It was dated from a couple of months ago.

_**Third Newly Wed Couple Found Dead In Their Honeymoon Suite**_

_The third victims of the bizarre crimes shocking the small town of Cradle Bay were found this morning when they failed to answer their wake-up call._

_Like the previous couples the husband had been brutally slaughtered while his wife of less than twenty-four hours appears to have slashed her wrists._

_Police have no leads and are refusing to comment on the safety of other couples planning to tie the knot in the near future…_

Maddy cringed and stopped reading, feeling her stomach churn at the words before her.

"Why is this supernatural?" She asked, handing Dean the article as he finished with his father's letter.

"The notes dad made on the back." Sam indicated the words scribbled almost intelligibly behind the article.

"Apparently he did some digging with a contact down there and he said on the official police file the bride's wounds were too deep to be self inflicted."

Dean turned over the article to scan through the notes; "So they were both murdered?"

Sam nodded.

"Still doesn't make it anything other than a psycho with a thing against marriages." Maddy pointed out.

"Well something about it caught dad's eye and that's good enough for me." Dean said, getting to his feet and pulling on some nearby jeans.

"Saddle up, we're leaving." Dean threw at Maddy as he shoved his scattered belongings into his battered duffle bag.

"Yes sir." Maddy mocked, saluting him as Sam moved past them towards the shower.

Dean shot her a hard look and she shrunk back.

"I was just joking."

He continued screwing his clothes up and packing them into his bag without looking at her.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it. Its not my fault I saw your father and you didn't."

He still didn't say anything but she saw the muscles in his back tense. She put her hand on his arm and pulled him round to look at her.

"Don't be an idiot about this. I know you want to find your father, but there's no use tracking him down if he doesn't want to be found yet. He'll only leave again til he's ready and you'll have to go through all this again."

He stared at her for a moment until Sam came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." They replied in unison.

"Right."

Maddy removed her hand from Dean's arm and moved over to her bags to pack them up.

"I'll meet you in the car." Dean said, staring meaningfully at Maddy.

She pretended to be oblivious to his obvious indication that he wanted to speak to her and shrugged. He frowned at her until she smiled brightly at him and winked once Sam had disappeared back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"I could only get rooms on opposite sides of the hotel." Sam said as he helped Maddy drag their things out of the boot.

"No problem." She muttered absently, watching as Dean grabbed his duffel bag and marched off down the row of motel rooms.

"Well it's late anyway, I thing we should all just crash." Sam said, glancing at his watch in the light of a nearby lamppost.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys in the morning." Maddy said, patting Sam on the arm and heading off in the opposite direction to Dean.

* * *

Dean rolled over and glanced out of the open window at the stars in the distance. He couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for hours but Sam was sleeping peacefully for once next to him. He sighed and climbed out of bed, tugging on his jeans and quietly exiting the room, intent on finding the nearest bar and drinking himself into a stupor.

As he neared the end of the row he caught sight of Maddy passing by her window. She was in her usual shorts and t-shirt and rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

He deliberated for a moment before walking over and tapping on her window. She glanced up and smiled when she saw him. Moving over to open the door and let him in. It was cool in her room after the smothering heat outside and he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Hey." She said as he dropped down onto the edge of her bed.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked and he looked at her.

She grinned and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the mini-fridge.

"I ordered it especially for you."

He lifted his eyebrows at her; "You didn't know I'd be coming over."

"Yes I did." She said seriously, turning her back on him and pouring out a glass of whiskey for him. "Here."

He took it and drained the glass, she handed him the bottle and he took a gulp.

"This thing with your father is really getting to you isn't it?" She said softly.

He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, there was no way she was getting him to talk about his feelings. She knelt down on the floor before him.

"You can't let this get to you. It's not your fault he left and he didn't leave you because you weren't good enough for this fight."

He continued to look at her blankly and she sighed, getting to her feet and looking down at him.

"Go ahead and beat yourself up about this. You're just like Sam, blaming yourself for something that you couldn't prevent."

She moved to walk away but he grabbed her wrists; "You don't know."

She stared at him expectantly but he broke off harshly and let go of her wrists. She continued to look at him for a long moment before leaning towards him. She put her hands on both sides of his face and tilted his head so she could meet his eyes.

"Kiss me." She said gently.

"What?" Dean asked looking thrown.

"I want you to kiss me." She repeated patiently.

Surprising even himself Dean continued to stare at her instead of doing as she wanted.

"Why?"

A flare of angry impatience flickered in Maddy's face and she put her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm doing research on how easy it is to get you into bed." She snapped.

He stared at her.

"Because I want you to you idiot!"

When he still didn't move out of his shocked position she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards him.

"Look I'm not just out to get laid. I want you."

A wicked smile lit her face up.

"Now are you gonna show me your reputation is well deserved?"

He smirked; "I have a reputation?"

"Girls like to brag in bars too you know."

Before Dean could answer she had kissed him hard. He took hold of her upper arms and pulled her closer to him. She wound her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap, her fingers running through his hair as he moved his hands to circle the delicate skin of her back. She squirmed and he drew a sharp breath.

"You're not going to regret this in the morning are you?" He muttered, rather breathlessly, against her lips.

"Are you still going to be here in the morning?" She whispered.

He stared at her for a moment, surprised at how much her question stung him. Without waiting for an answer she kissed him again, pushing him backwards a little as she went to work on his t-shirt.

"Let's make a deal." She murmured, as he kissed her collarbone. "If you're still here in the morning, I won't regret anything we do."

He glanced up at her.

"I think I can handle that." He finally said.

"Good, now shut up. You're got a long night ahead of you Dean Winchester because I promise you, I take a lot of convincing."

He smirked at her; "I'll try my hardest."

* * *

**EmSyd** – thanks a lot

**Ty3** – not much action in this one, sorry about that but there'll be more coming honestly. Glad you liked it

**Ghostwriter** – glad you're enjoying it

**Sagebeth** – thanks a lot, here's the next update… did it get any better?

**VisionGurl** – well I guess that answers your question. Glad you like it


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'White Lies' by Paolo Nutini (I just bought the album and it's BEAUTIFUL!)

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Ten – White Lies**

There's a heart on the line, and it rests with your eyes  
Please don't fade and please don't cry, 'cause it's all white lies  
Take a chance watch it fall, grab too much and lose it all  
Now I've lost my disguise, it was all white lies  
Stay here, lie here with me, oh lo-fi, lonley sighs  
I will roam lost but never alone, hide with me, hide  
Would it help if I tried, or has it sailed and passed me by  
First love grows then it does, and its all white lies  
Stay here, lie here with me, oh lo-fi, lonley sighs  
I will roam lost but never alone, hide with me, hide with me  
Now you move with the tide and I've heard you've found peace of mind  
And I know that life's design moves around white lies, white lies, white lies, white lies

"What are you staring at?" He muttered, half opening one eye to look at her.

"You." She replied, rolling onto her front and propping her head up in her hands.

"Am I just that perfect?" Dean said smugly, leaning back against his arm so he could see her properly.

"No." She said quickly. "But you do have a perfect nose."

She ran her fingertip down his nose, her legs kicking up idly from under the sheets twisted around them.

"My nose?" Dean repeated sceptically, looking at her strangely.

"I like noses." Maddy replied defensively.

He continued to eye her in disbelief and she rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs with her fingernail.

"There has to be something you like about me."

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, watching her out of the corner of his eye. The sheets were twisted around her body so he couldn't see any of her 'assets' and her hair fell over her shoulder in a matted wave.

"My legs?" She prompted.

He shook his head, after giving them a lengthy once-over.

"Probably my breasts then, you are male after all."

He eyed her for a moment and she shook her head.

"What then?"

He sighed before rolling onto her, rolling them over so he was on top of her; "The way you look in my car."

She lifted her eyebrows at him; "Sounds like a fantasy to me."

He wiggled his own eyebrows at her and smirked; "Care to make it reality?"

She giggled when he pressed against her through the thin sheet.

"Maybe." She put her arms around his neck as he leaned up on his elbows on either side of her head. "But only because it'd freak Sam out to have to sit in it later."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, nuzzling her lightly with his nose.

* * *

"Don't you just love how we can fit in a visit to the morgue before breakfast?" Maddy muttered, sipping gingerly at her red hot coffee.

"Oh hell yeah, it's not a full day without that rotting body scent to keep you going." Dean replied, chewing happily on a bagel.

"Thanks for that visual there."

"No problem, don't you spill any of that on my seats." He warned, glancing at her in his rear view mirror.

"Another thing I've noticed since I started hanging out with you guys; I can talk about demon guts and be a hundred percent serious." Sam turned to look at her over his shoulder. "No I mean really, I've fulfilled a life's ambition before I've hit thirty I'm feeling very self-satisfied and content right now."

Sam shot a look at Dean who shrugged and finished his bagel; "Told you she was weird."

"Hey I prefer the term 'quirky' alright. There's a difference between weird and quirky and I happen to favour the indications regarding quirky."

Neither brother answered as they pulled up at the hospital and eyed the huge building carefully.

"Well boys, I'm gonna sweet-talk us into the morgue." She paused with one leg out of the car door and frowned. "Never thought I'd say that."

She shrugged one shoulder and got out of the car, nodding at a passing nurse puffing hurriedly on a cigarette outside the main doors.

"So." Sam said once she was out of sight.

Dean looked at him but didn't answer.

"You didn't come back last night."

Dean rolled his window down and leaned an arm out, it was boiling both inside and outside the car.

"I know, I'm sorry it'll never happen again. Its just I was really drunk… please don't file for divorce." He muttered.

"Ha ha." Sam said drily. "You know what I mean."

Dean slanted Sam a look, weighing how much he'd figured out.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not stupid. You spend the night somewhere and the next morning the both of you have that smug look. Not to mention the marks both of you are sporting."

Dean grinned, the scratch marks on his back had been a little painful that morning, but it had definitely been worth it.

"What the hell were you two doing to each other, swinging off the lights? Don't answer that." Sam put in hurriedly when Dean opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Maddy as they left the hospital.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." She muttered hollowly. "That was so disgusting."

Dean slapped her on the shoulder lightly as he passed her on the steps.

"It's an acquired taste." He said cheerfully.

Maddy glared at him as they climbed into the car. Sam pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket containing the address of the hotel where the couple had died as Dean started the car.

"OK the hotel is on the edge of town."

Maddy leaned over his shoulder as Dean pulled out of the car park, her gaze flicking over the brochure he had bought from Tourist Information on their way into town.

"'Ten acres of beautifully sculpted land including a tennis court, two swimming pools, a natural river and waterfall, an ice rink and a golf course.' Sounds swanky." She said.

Sam nodded absently, concentrating on the coroner's report he had borrowed from the hospital and the newspaper reports on the deaths.

"Let's go check the murder scene." He finally muttered, tucking the sheets of paper into a folder and shoving it onto the dashboard.

"How about we stop for some cheeseburgers on our way." Dean said happily as they passed a diner.

"Bluergh." Maddy said, pulling her face.

* * *

"Any links between them?" Dean asked as he rejoined his brother and Maddy with their lunch.

They were sat on a bench on the grounds of the hotel, Sam fiddling on the laptop and Maddy on the phone to the family of the couple.

"Only one that I can see. They all bought their wedding outfits from the same shop."

Dean glanced at the article over his brother's shoulder as he handed him his coffee and food. He sat down next to him and tucked into his burger as Sam carefully unwrapped his taco.

"Hey princess… your food."

Maddy, who had just hung up the phone, stuck her tongue out at him as she accepted her chicken and chips from him.

"I didn't know we were using endearments, Snuggles."

Sam snorted into his food, hurriedly coughing as Dean shot him a look.

"Hey Cupcake." She called to Sam. "Pass me the police reports."

Sam tossed her the folder and she rifled through it, squirting ketchup onto her chicken burger with one hand as she did so.

"Ooops." She mumbled around her food as she took a bite of her chicken and dropped ketchup all over the page in her hand in the process.

"Real ladylike." Sam observed as she chewed her huge mouthful, ketchup squeezing out of the bun and dripping on her jeans.

"Eureka!" She said, sitting up straighter. "Looks like they do have more in common."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her as she continued to eat and scan the pages.

"Care to elaborate on that." He finally prompted.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted." She said sheepishly.

Sam snorted again and turned to the side, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"In all three cases the groom had a history of knocking the bride about on occasion."

Both boys sat up straighter and Sam leaned forward to see where she had circled something on the pages.

"They beat them?"

Maddy shook her head and knelt up so she could show the brothers the pages.

"Not exactly. In all three cases the bride reported domestic abuse to the police but then dropped the charges."

Maddy handed them the pages triumphantly and went back to munch her chips with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"So what is it then boys?"

They were still looking consideringly at the pages as the police scanner in Sam's bag went off, loudly.

Maddy could only hear static, shouting and crackling but whatever they said it seemed to strike a chord with the brothers as they jumped to their feet and packed their research away. Dean yanked Maddy to her feet, she protested as her fries fell to the floor but they were already running to the car.

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – I'm glad you didn't delete it either, hope you like the update

**Sagebeth** – here's the next one I hope it's interesting enough for you

**EmSyd** – thanks

**VisionGurl** – cheers I hope you like it

**Ty3** – I'm glad you like it

**smlvlestrgte5790** – here's the next update for you

**h sloanx16** – thanks I'm glad you like it and here's your update


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce

Sorry it took ages to update but I moved to uni in September and I had so much work to do and stuff to sort out and then I was working over Christmas. I have four assignments to do for January so updates might take a while. Enjoy.

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Eleven – Irreplaceable**

To the left, to the left  
Mmm to the left to the left  
Everything you own in a box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby please don't touch  
Keep talking that mess that's fine  
Could you walk and talk at the same time, and  
It's my name that's on that Jag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab  
Standing in the front yard tellin' me how I'm such a fool  
Talkin' 'bout how I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute  
Baby  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable  
So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet you thought that I didn't know  
What did you think I was putting you out for  
Because you was untrue  
Rollin' her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby drop them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves  
Standing in the front yard tellin' me how I'm such a fool  
Talkin 'bout how I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute  
Baby  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I will have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin  
You're irreplaceable  
So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing  
Nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep  
Cuz the truth of the matter if  
Replacing you is so easy  
To the left, to the left  
Mmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in a box to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable

"What the hell are we doing here, it's freezing!" Maddy grumbled, slumping lower in the car seat and burrowing into her jacket.

"We're waiting for it to clear so we can go in and check the crime scene out."

Maddy sat back mumbling to herself and rustling as she wrapped a spare blanket around her shoulders.

"Balls to this." She finally muttered, shoving Dean out of her way and clambering over him and out of the door.

"What is she doing?" He asked as they watched her approach the on-duty police officer.

They watched as she chatted to the officer for a moment, leaning towards him a lot and cocking her head to the side every now and then. She ran her hand down his uniformed bicep for a moment and Sam watched Dean's eyes narrow a little. After a moment she gestured to them behind her back and they crept out of the car and around the back of the building.

"You know, it was harder getting in these places before Maddy joined in." Sam grunted as he heaved himself up onto the back porch roof.

"Yeah, but it was easier concentrating before she got here." Dean replied huffily, wrestling with a window on the second floor so they could get in without meeting any police.

* * *

"Anything of interest?" Maddy asked from the backseat as the boys climbed into the car, absently flipping through the latest edition of Cosmopolitan.

"A lot of blood."

Maddy frowned; "Anything supernatural?"

Sam shook his head as Dean started the engine.

"Nothing obvious, but then again it never is."

Maddy snorted, circling something in her magazine. She spent the next five minutes flipping between pages with a lot of rifling noises.

"Maddy what the hell are you doing?" Sam finally asked, distracted from his perusing of the reports in his lap and the Polaroid's he had just taken of the crime scene.

"I'm finding out what my break-up style is." She said matter-of-factly.

Dean shot her a look in the rear-view mirror and Sam grinned.

"How does that work then?"

Maddy grinned and pulled her legs up under her on the seat, flipping back to the start of the quiz.

"Let's find out."

Dean snorted with laughter and Sam frowned at him.

"Don't be a wuss." Maddy teased. "Alright first question; '_You go on a blind date. He seems quite keen, but you're just not into him. Do you… a. Laugh at his jokes, have a little kiss at the end of your evening, but politely tell him you're busy when he calls? b. Phone a friend and make them get you out of there asap. c. Be icy with him, so there's no way he'll want to see you again?_'"

Sam shrugged his shoulders; "A, I guess."

"You're such a girl." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Uh huh." Maddy marked something on the page. "Next question. '_Your man emails you saying he's hungover then admits it's because he went out for an impromptu drink with his ex last night. Do you… a. Chat to the gorgeous office flirt. He always makes you feel like a great catch. b. Text an ex you're on friendly terms with and arrange a night out. c. Feel left out, but decide it's not worth saying anything to him?_'"

Sam considered for a moment; "C."

Maddy rolled her eyes but circled his answer anyway.

"'_Your parents are due to visit. Your boyfriend announces he can't see them because his best friend's having a 'woman crisis'. You… a. Don't let it ruin your day with your mum and dad, so try to forget about it. b. Are really annoyed, but decide to let it go. Seeing his parents isn't the highlight of your year, either. c. Make damn sure you're 'working late' next time his mum and dad come round?_'"

Sam was distinctly uncomfortable and went back to his reports, half listening to Maddy while Dean listened in amusement.

"A." He sighed.

"Riiiiiiiight. Ok. '_What kind of relationship do you have with your exes? a. You haven't had enough good break-ups to remain mates afterwards. b. Good. You still talk, but never about what went wrong between you. c. OK, although it's not always straightforward. You've kissed a couple of them while drunk?_'"

Sam was silent for a while until Maddy poked him hard in the back of the head with her pen.

"OW! Alright. C."

Dean glanced in surprise at his brother; "More than one ex? Surprising me there little brother."

Sam shot him a withering glance and turned his attention back to the files before him.

"'_If a boyfriend asks you to cancel a girls' night out so you can accompany him to a work function instead, what would you do? a. __Go with him, then leave at 10pm to join your friends. b. Avoid making a decision that would hurt both parties, and stay at home. c. Have a go at your boyfriend for putting you in such an awkward position?_'"

Sam shook his head and turned to look at Maddy over the back of his seat at her.

"Do we have to do this…"

"Answer the question." Maddy said in a dangerous voice.

"But…"

Maddy leaned towards him.

"Look, I have been stuck on the road with you two for months now, I have no female company and little to stimulate my intellectual interest. Now answer the question."

Sam looked a little taken aback and smiled meekly; "B."

"Thank you." Maddy smiled sweetly. "'_Your best friend borrowed your favourite top without asking and has ripped it. Do you… a. Make her pay for a new one. It's only fair. And tell her she can't borrow your stuff anymore. b. Use it as an opportunity to go on a shopping spree together so she can tell you what sort of clothes suit you. c. Say nothing. It was an accident after all?_'"

"C, I suppose."

"Maddy how many questions are in this?" Dean asked, glancing at the darkening sky through the front window.

"Hush."

They continued in this vein for the entire trip to the motel they were staying at, Sam half-heartedly answering the questions and Dean sighing in amusement every now and then.

"OK and you are: _The Bottler. You're a private person, so when a relationship falls apart you'd rather find your own way through it than share the details with all and sundry. The fact that you can find it within yourself to cope with a split, or any kind of emotional crisis, is a sign of your strength. Remember, though: you need to let off steam when something upsets you, or you'll explode_."

"Well what do you know little brother, some quizzes are right after all."

Sam glared at his brother but Maddy didn't notice as she turned to Dean.

"Your turn."

Dean shook his head helplessly and Sam turned to him.

"Remember when all we had to worry about on these trips was gas money and surviving them?"

* * *

"Ah the Library. So many memories." Maddy sighed as they climbed out of the car and stared gloomily up at the huge building.

"Geek." Dean muttered, following them up the front steps reluctantly.

Maddy shivered and held her jacket tighter around herself against the harsh wind that had developed.

"I like books, that doesn't make me a geek." She sniffed haughtily.

Dean shrugged and stared around at the huge shelves waiting for them.

"I imagine you only used the library at school for secret make-out sessions and to look at back-issue copies of Playboy between classes."

Dean shot her a look, which she ignored. They had yet to discuss what had happened between them but there was evidently no change in attitude on her part, she hadn't treated him any differently than she had ever done.

"I've read books." He snapped defiantly as they made their way down the centre aisle towards the Reception desk.

"I bet you've never voluntarily read a book in your life!" Maddy snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes at them and joined the few people queuing for information from the Reception desk.

"Actually I've read all five of the Harry Potter books!" Dean announced triumphantly.

Maddy shook her head and put her hand on his arm sympathetically. He stared at her in confusion and she smiled sweetly at him.

"There's six Harry Potter books now, darling."

He blinked and looked at Sam who nodded, fighting back laughter.

"When did that happen?" He asked in amazement.

"You… don't get out enough." Maddy said, shaking her head again.

"And being up-to-date with the latest book releases is exciting living is it?" Dean asked sceptically.

He received several harsh looks from the people milling about around them and Maddy turned away from him, laughing into her hand.

"A library isn't the best place to start slamming books." Sam muttered, receiving a punch on the arm for his warning.

They moved up to the desk as the tourist couple before them moved off talking loudly.

"Hi can I help you?"

Sam smiled at the pretty young librarian who was stood behind the desk.

"Well we were looking for some books…"

Maddy snorted quietly to herself; "Very articulate Romeo."

"Specific books actually."

The librarian smiled at him kindly; "What topic are you interested in?"

Sam relayed a list of possible books on demons they were searching for and the girl smiled.

"Strange choice, but I think we have some I could dig up for you. Anything else?" She asked, looking at Sam from under her lashes.

Dean and Maddy exchanged a look behind Sam's back.

"Riiiiight. Well I'm gonna be over here."

Before anyone else could say anything Maddy had wandered off into the Early 19th Century Literature section.

* * *

"Librarian's hot." Dean observed.

Sam looked at his brother over the top of the photocopier and frowned.

"Don't."

Dean shrugged and turned away, dropping the subject which had become a repetitive argument between them.

"Done. Let's find Maddy and get out of here." Sam announced, dumping their pile of books on a Returns trolley and tucking the photocopies into the file with the reports.

They found Maddy chatting animatedly to the librarian. They were both smiling and gesturing when the brothers approached.

"Talking about us?" Dean asked, putting his arm around Maddy's shoulders. "I'll clear it all up for you, Sammy's single. Feel free to do what you like with him."

Maddy scowled and elbowed Dean in the ribs as Sam blushed involuntarily and shot a withering look at his brother.

"Actually we were having a conversation about Jane Austen's novels. It's called culture you philistine." She snapped.

He rolled his eyes and gave her that look from under his lashes that melted her anger.

"I hate it when you do that." She muttered.

He ran his hand over her hip, slipping it under her top slightly and sending electricity thrilling through her body.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me want to agree to anything." He smirked and pulled her against him slowly. "Which is never a good idea."

Sam coughed and Maddy jumped, glancing at him in surprise as though she'd forgotten he was there.

"Sam, Dean… this is Ava."

The librarian nodded at them and Dean, disgruntled at being disturbed, nodded back.

"Did you find what you needed?" She asked Sam.

He nodded and she smiled sweetly at him, rustling some papers together.

"Hey Ava."

She turned to look at Maddy who was leaning over the desk towards her.

"Why don't you come to our hotel tonight?"

Ava, Sam and Dean, who had been eyeing Maddy's exposed lower back with interest, gaped at her.

"What?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Well you can join us for some very exciting Room Service for dinner and we could continue our discussion." Maddy continued, ignoring the boys next to her.

"Well, I… err…"

Ava glanced at Sam who smiled at her politely, not sure at all if this was a good idea or not.

"Oh come on, say yes. Please? I need some female company I've been stuck with these two for months."

Ava shrugged; "Sure."

Maddy grinned and wrote the address of their hotel on a piece of paper.

"This is Sam's number, if you have any problems you can ring him and he'll sort you out."

She stamped on Dean's foot before he could make a rude remark and waved goodbye before Sam could protest about his number being given out.

"That was easy wasn't it, bro?" Dean smirked.

Sam shoved him lightly and turned on Maddy who was waving over her shoulder at Ava.

"Why did you do that?"

Maddy rolled her eyes at him and put her arm around his shoulder conspiratorially.

"Because she's hot, she's into you, and you definitely need to get laid, Buddy-boy."

Dean laughed and gave his brother a told-you-so look as he pushed open the doors.

"Besides she's really lovely, I approve… and so would Jess."

They made their way down the steps through the blustery winds and rain.

"The girl makes a good point, Sammy."

Sam followed the two of them, laughing in disbelief.

"And when did I join this Dating Service?"

"The moment you chose extra research over a night at a bar between jobs." Maddy replied, climbing into the car out of the rain happily.

"Amen." Dean agreed, starting the engine and pulling out of the carpark.

"Hey lover, got you a present."

Sam watched Maddy dangle something next to Dean's head curiously, something from a library for his brother? They stopped at a red light and Dean took the book from Maddy. It was the latest Harry Potter book.

"About time you caught up." She said, pulling the book she had borrowed for herself out of her bag.

"I thought about getting you something, Sam." She continued.

"Really, what was that then?" He asked, preparing himself for her answer.

"The Karma Sutra."

Dean laughed out loud as Sam threw his empty cup at Maddy in the backseat.

"Well I thought about it but then I remembered all the stories Jess used to tell me and I figured if you got any better you'd risk spoiling women for any future sexual encounters after you."

Dean stopped laughing and turned to stare at his brother, who was bright red and staring studiously at the photocopies in his lap.

"Well well, perhaps you are related to me after all." He said.

Sam rolled his eyes and pointed at the book on the dashboard.

"Shut up and read your children's book."

Maddy snorted from the back seat, her nose buried in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Don't pretend you haven't read Harry Potter yourself, Sam."

He shrugged and muttered something.

"I don't blame you." Dean said. "They're addictive, those are."

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – glad you like it, here's your update I hope you like it

**EmSyd** – here's more, glad you like it

**Ty3** – cheers, here's an update for you

**VisionGurl** – thanks a lot, here's the update

**h sloanx16** – here's the update, not soon but it's been mad lately

**IceCreamFiend** – I'm glad you like it, and I'm very glad you like Maddy. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'The Nearness of You' by Norah Jones.

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Twelve – The Nearness of You**

Its not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me,  
Oh no  
Its just the nearness of you  
It isnt your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation,  
Oh no  
Its just the nearness of you  
When youre in my arms  
And I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams  
Came true  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If youll only grant me  
The right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
The nearness of you

"Ok, so where is this wedding store they all visited?"

Maddy handed Sam a printout that had the address of the store on. He referenced it against the map in his other hand, glancing at the clock on the wall of their hotel room.

"Looks like we have time to get there and back before Ava gets here."

Maddy, who had been anticipating a nice hot shower took a u-turn on her way to the bathroom and stared at him.

"What?"

Sam glanced up at her as she glared down at him. Dean watching the two of them in amusement from one of the beds where he was packing a duffel with weapons they might need.

"We need to take a look and see if this is where it's originating." He replied, lacing up his boots and running a hand through his hair.

"Tonight?" Maddy said flatly. "You want me to go crawling around a bridal shop after hours tonight? When you know we're having company."

"You invited her." Sam muttered.

"Oh that's gratitude for you!" Maddy snapped. "Fine."

She grabbed her jacket and flounced out of the room, muttering several choice words and slamming the door behind her hard enough to rattle the glass in its frames.

* * *

"Breaking and entering. What a lovely business you boys have." Maddy muttered, following them in through the delivery doors they had just picked the locks of.

"OK let's split up, Sam you go…" Dean started.

"Do what you like I'm going up here." Maddy said shortly, marching ahead of them and up some stairs that led to the main storage room.

"What's with her?" Sam asked as they watched her leave.

"Must be that time of the month." Dean said, shining his torch around them.

Sam shook his head; "You know, I really don't know how you manage get so many women to sleep with you." He mumbled.

"It's not normally my personality they're after." Dean replied cheerfully, opening a nearby filing cabinet and poking through it.

"Isn't that a good job." Sam said, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from his brother.

* * *

"Oh yes lets go trawling around a, possibly but probably not, haunted demon shop in the dark… why not?" Maddy muttered, jumping when she heard something behind her.

She spun around and shone her torch behind her but there was nothing there. The attic was huge and she had already bumped into several mannequins with limbs missing in the dark.

"I could be in the shower right now." She turned a dark corner, waving her torch to either side of her. "Goddamn you Winchesters… gah!"

The brothers heard her strangled scream and dashed down out of their respective searching corners, almost knocking into each other in the main store. They heard muffled swearing and groaning and they headed down the back corridor, guns drawn and torches shining all over looking for her.

"Maddy? Maddy!"

Their voices echoed back at them but there was no sign of Maddy.

"I'm over here." She finally said, sounding not the least bit impressed.

They made their way further down the corridor until Sam's torch shone over Maddy's sprawled body in the middle of the corridor.

"Are you alright?"

Sam knelt down next to her and helped her sit up, there was a cut above her eyebrow and a fast growing bruise on her neck.

"Maddy… what happened to you?" Sam asked, caught between amusement at the look on her face and worry.

Dean hauled Maddy to her feet and she wobbled a little, holding her hand to her head.

"I fell down some stairs." She turned and kicked the bottom step behind her. "Some lunatic and physically abusive stairs."

Sam laughed and Dean chuckled as she rubbed her back still muttering venomous words at the stairs.

"They're just stairs, Madeleine."

She scowled at him; "How do you know? They might be haunted stairs or… or possessed stairs. You never know!"

She gave the stairs another kick for good measure

"Yes well… let's get away from these possessed stairs so you're safe."

Maddy glared at Sam but limped off after him anyway, rubbing her backside and murmuring curses under her breath.

* * *

"So did you guys find anything?" Maddy called over the sound of the blowdryer.

Sam was busy hiding anything overly suspicious before Ava got there. The only books on demons left out were the ones they had borrowed from the library.

"We got the files on the dead couples." He said distractedly.

Maddy nodded at her reflection and clipped half her hair back from her face just as a knock sounded at the door.

"That's Ava." She said, getting up to let her in. "Hi."

Ava smiled brightly and followed Maddy into the room, glancing around curiously as she went in. Dean was slouched across one of the beds flicking through the channels and Sam was sat at the desk just turning off his laptop.

"Come on in." Maddy smiled. "I love your dress."

Ava smiled at her shyly and ran her hand over the material at her stomach. Her knee-length silver-grey dress was floaty above her long white legs and dipped at the front where a golden locket shimmered in the dingy hotel lights. When she turned to sit down on the edge of the other bed, Sam could see that the dress dipped low at the back exposing lightly freckled skin.

"Well, this is… um, nice." She said politely.

Maddy could see her playing with her silver clutch bag nervously. She kept shooting shy glances in Sam's direction from under her inked eyelashes. He smiled at her and she blushed faintly.

"Ah, you seen one hotel you seen em all." Maddy shrugged, handing Ava a menu from Room Service. "Sorry we can only offer you Room Service, we've been researching all day and we're knackered."

"It's fine." She smiled, scanning the menu.

Maddy slapped Dean across the back of the head until he sat up and made room for her on the bed.

"You can have anything you like, Dean's paying." Maddy grinned.

He shot her a look and she kissed his cheek soundly. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on her thigh and she lifted her eyebrows sarcastically at Ava who laughed.

"I'll have the chicken, please."

Maddy took the menu from her and put it back behind the phone.

"Sam, you can order while we go get some drinks from the bar." Maddy said meaningfully.

She got to her feet and held a hand out to Dean but he pulled her towards him instead.

"Get up, Dean."

Maddy rolled her eyes at Ava and she giggled, her eyes meeting Sam's in amusement. She blushed and hurriedly looked out of the window.

"What do I get for going to the bar? Are you paying?"

She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his ear; "No you're still paying."

He inhaled the scent of her hair and felt his blood stirring.

"Behave, and you get me."

Dean got to his feet and took Maddy's hand, turning to Sam who was sneakily watching Ava as she examined the room.

"We'll be at the bar." Dean said, tugging Maddy out of the room.

They hurried down the hallway to the elevator. The doors had barely closed when she kissed him, her hands running through his hair as he nibbled on her neck. He lifted her leg against him and ran his hand up her thigh as her head fell back against the wall. He pressed against her and she bit her lip. The doors pinged and they broke apart guiltily.

"God, I hope we get some time to ourselves soon." Maddy whispered, her breathing laboured.

They made their way into the bar and ordered their drinks. Maddy leant against the bar and wondered whether Ava and Sam were talking yet.

* * *

"You're not serious?!" Ava giggled, throwing her head back laughing when Sam nodded.

Maddy yawned and glanced at her watch sleepily.

"I should go, you probably want to go to sleep." Ava said, getting to her feet and searching around for her purse and shoes.

"I wasn't trying to…" Maddy started sheepishly but she shook her head at her kindly.

"It's fine, really. It's a long walk home anyway so I better get started."

Sam shook his head; "You can't walk home on your own, it's the middle of the night."

Ava blushed and held up her hand as he got to his feet and reached for his coat.

"It's alright, really."

"Ava." Maddy interrupted. "Sam's right, let him walk you."

* * *

"Thank you for walking me, it's very sweet of you." Ava said, holding her purse in both hands before her, her shoulders hunched slightly against the cold.

Sam shrugged, his hands in his pockets as they wandered down the main road of the town, empty because of the lateness of the hour. He knew his silence was making her uncomfortable but his mind and stomach were churning. He was guilty of his attraction to Ava, which he knew was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He turned to look at her and found her staring up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful. I used to star-gaze with my father, before he died." She said.

He didn't reply, he was too busy watching how the moonlight exposed the delicate curve of her neck and the smooth line of her nose. Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling slightly wistfully. She wobbled on the curb in her distracted state and she fell forwards. His reflexes kicked in and he caught her from falling, his hands gripping her upper arms from behind and pulling her up.

"Wow. That was graceful." She said and he laughed, knowing she was blushing again.

"You're cold." He pointed out, his hands warm on her cool skin.

She nodded and he took his jacket off, placing it around her shoulders and she smiled at him, holding it closer to him.

"Thank you."

He nodded and she put her hand on his arm, guiding him down a side street which led to an estate. They walked down a row of houses until she stopped, opening a small white gate and walking up the neat path made of small squares of terracotta stone.

"Well, this is me." Ava said, waving a hand at the house as they stepped onto the porch.

Sam studied the house for a moment. It was a normal two storey house, probably very simply laid out inside. The outside ledge of the tall picture window had cushions scattered on it and a few potted plants lined the porch rail.

"It's nice." He said. "Normal."

Ava cocked her head to the side but didn't comment, she watched him carefully for a moment before sighing and taking his jacket off.

"I better let you get back, you're probably tired." She said, handing the jacket to him carefully. "Thank you for walking me."

She kissed his cheek softly and he could smell her sweet perfume. He kissed her before he realised he was doing it and it was over quickly.

"Sorry." He said, taking a step back.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged, unable to explain even though he wanted to. He kissed her again and she leant against him, her small hands on his shoulders. She pressed against him, her hands playing idly with the hair at the nape of his neck. He took a step forwards and she moved back with him, her back hit the door and she giggled. He smiled against her mouth and she ran her hands up underneath his t-shirt, her fingers running lightly over the contours of his lower back.

"Ahem."

Ava pulled back and blinked blearily over Sam's shoulder.

"Sorry Mrs. Clarke." Ava called out, watching as her neighbour frowned and shook her head before shuffling off down the street with her little dog trotting along happily.

"Take this inside?" Ava asked.

Sam hesitated for a moment, his thoughts flickering to Jess for a moment. She had been on his mind a lot since Maddy had joined them. Every now and then she'd do something or say something almost exactly how Jess used to. It was quite painful sometimes. He blinked and Ava's face swam back into his focus and he smiled.

"That'd be a good idea."

* * *

"Dean… Dean?" Maddy hissed, poking Dean hard in the shoulder-blade.

"Hmm… murfle… ugh?"

She shook her head and shoved his shoulder so hard the entire bed rocked.

"Dean, wake up you idiot."

He grunted and swung an arm around her, weighing her down.

"Later." He murmured against her hair.

"Dean." She whispered again, curling against him and running her hand over his shoulder.

He wriggled a little in the bed, nuzzling her neck and nibbling her collarbone. He ran his hands over her bare hips as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"You're not listening, are you?"

He grinned against her skin, shaking his head and moving down the bed to kiss her flat stomach.

"Sam didn't come back yet."

Dean sat up so fast he got tangled head-first in the quilts and Maddy giggled, untangling him.

"What time is it?"

Maddy shrugged, squinting at the screen of her phone in the dark.

"Nearly four in the morning."

Before either of them could say anything else Maddy's phone rang and she squinted at the harsh light that lit the room up. She scrabbled across the table until she got hold of her phone.

"Hello?"

"Maddy…"

Maddy frowned; "Sam?"

"I'm sorry Maddy… I shouldn't have… I love Jess… you know that…"

Maddy shook her head.

"Wait… Sam, slow down… you're not making any sense."

She was also having trouble concentrating since Dean was running his hands up her thighs and nipping her shoulders with his teeth.

"Sam… where are you?"

There was a long pause and Maddy was treated to a few minutes of shouts and clinking glasses and muted music.

"A bar… somewhere… I think…"

The line beeped and went dead, Maddy glared at her phone and rang Sam's phone. His phone must have died because it didn't even ring.

"I better ring Ava, I think Sam's drunk." She said.

Dean paused and stared at her; "Sam? Drunk? Being used in the same sentence?"

She elbowed him and dialled Ava's number, being to get nervous when it took forever for her to pick up. The phone clicked and Maddy head the sound of Ava sniffling.

"Ava? Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

Ava sniffed; "Y-y-yes."

"Is Sam there?" Maddy asked, feeling Dean sit up properly behind her as he grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"No, he left." Ava said flatly, sniffing again. "He didn't seem the type to only want a one-night stand."

Maddy shook her head even though Ava couldn't see her.

"He isn't, I promise you Ava. It's complicated."

There was a long pause before Ava spoke again.

"Well it sure as hell feels like he is." She said coldly.

"Ava, please. I know you're angry. I can't explain properly, the short version is…" Maddy took a deep breath. "Sam's girlfriend was killed… in a fire, and he hasn't… been with another girl since her…"

She listened to Ava sniffling for a moment before trying her luck.

"Sam rang from a bar, do you know where he might be?"

After a long pause Ava finally answered her

"There's a bar near my house. If you drive north out of the hotel parking lot for ten minutes you'll see it."

Maddy let out a sigh; "Thank you, Ava."

* * *

"There he is." Dean said, pointing over Maddy's shoulder at his brother slumped at the bar staring gloomily into his glass.

Maddy put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Let me."

Dean nodded and sat down at the bar, ordering a drink.

"Sam?"

He turned to look at her and Maddy could tell instantly that he was drunk. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"How did you find me?" He asked, slurring a little.

"You rang me." She reminded him.

He frowned for a moment before shrugging and nodding, taking a gulp of his drink and grimacing.

"Did I apologise?"

She sighed and put a hand on his arm. He blinked at her and she smiled kindly.

"You never had to apologise, Sam. Jess would never want you to stay single forever. She loved you and she'd want you to move on."

Maddy put her arms around him and kissed his cheek, running her hands through his hair exactly the way Jess used to. But he'd never tell her that because he liked the little glimpses of Jess he got through her. She could feel the wetness of his cheeks soaking into her t-shirt but she didn't complain and she didn't move.

"Hey, you know if you were planning on stealing my girlfriend, little brother, you might not want to do it in front of me."

Maddy shook her head at Dean over Sam's shoulder, but he snorted with laughter against her chest and sat up to look at them both.

"I love you Maddy, you know?"

She grinned and nodded, kissing his forehead. Sam twirled around, slightly unsteadily, and fixed his pretty unfocused eyes on his brother.

"I love you too, Dean. I know you don't like the chick stuff. But I do."

Dean shook his head, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he patted his brother on the back.

"Where's your jacket, Sammy?"

Sam squinted up at him, apparently thinking hard.

"On Ava's front porch… I think… no no it's definitely there… I'm almost positive."

Maddy shook her head but she was smiling now, Sam was as well although his smile was slightly wobbly.

"Let's get you into bed." Maddy said, slipping off her stool and manoeuvring Sam to his feet.

"Dean?" Sam started, leaning on his brother heavily. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Great." Dean said as he exchanged a look with Maddy. "Just great. I knew this little brother stuff would have a downside one day."

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – glad you like it, hope I did good with this chapter too.

**SilverStorm06** – well Dean struck me as a Harry Potter fan, everyone should be. I should probably put some serious unhappy stuff in but I'm not in an unhappy enough mood to write sad stuff lately. Hope you like it nonetheless.

**Ty3** – Grrrr I don't like Hermione, hope you like the new chapter.

**VisionGurl** – glad you liked it.

**Brookey Babe** – yay that's good, hope you like this one too.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Dead Ringer For Love' by Meatloaf.

I know it took forever to update again but I have assignments coming out of every orifice at the moment it's a disgrace. And my lovely exciting exams start in a month. Grrr. BUT I'm going to see MEATLOAF live in just over a month and I am so excited I can barely contain myself. But I updated see, think that's worth a review? Maybe? Just a little one?

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Thirteen – Dead Ringer For Love**

Every night I grab some money and I go down to the bar  
I got my buddies and a beer, I got a dream, I need a car  
You got me begging on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone  
A man he doesn't live by rock n roll and brew alone  
Baby baby, baby baby  
Rock n roll and brew, rock n roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you  
Rock n roll and brew, rock n roll and brew  
I know that you and I oh we got better things to do  
I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around  
I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love  
A real dead ringer for love  
Ever since I can remember you been hanging round this joint  
You been trying to look away but now you finally got the point  
I don't have to know your name and I won't tell you what to do  
But a girl - she doesn't live by only rock n roll and brew  
Baby baby, baby baby  
Rock n roll and brew, rock n roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you  
Rock n roll and brew, rock n roll and brew  
I know that you and I oh we got better things to do  
I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around  
I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love  
A real dead ringer for love  
You got the kind of legs that do more than walk  
I don't have to listen to your whimpering talk  
Listen you got the kind of eyes that do more than see  
You got a lotta nerve to come on to me  
You got the kind of lips that do more than drink  
You got the kind of mind that does less than think  
But since I'm feeling kinda lonely and my defenses are low  
Why don't you give it a shot and get it ready to go  
I'm looking for anonymous and fleeting satisfaction  
And I want to tell my daddy I'll be missing in action  
Ever since I can remember I've been hanging round this joint  
My daddy never noticed, now hell finally get the point  
You got me beggin' on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone  
A man he doesn't live by rock n roll and brew alone

"Get up, Sam." Maddy said loudly, shaking him vigorously.

He groaned and squinted against the light, seeing Maddy perched next to him on the bed with amusement on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Please don't shake me." He murmured faintly. "I might throw up, again."

She smiled and shook her head, watching as he manoeuvred himself so he could sit up. He was in too much pain to be shy about his bare chest as he gratefully sipped his piping hot coffee and mentally deliberated whether he had the energy to go to the bathroom and throw up again or not.

"You better get dressed. We're going to see the parents of the dead girl."

Sam whimpered a little when she opened the curtains, slowly working his way out of the bed.

"I feel like there's a brick in my head." He muttered.

She laughed and put her hands on either side of his rapidly paling face.

"That's a hangover, sweetie."

Sam wobbled into the bathroom, grabbing some random clothes from his bag as he passed.

"I don't understand why you two drink all the time."

Maddy laughed and left him to his slow tentative, and decidedly painful, showering and dressing.

* * *

"Do I have to leave the car?" Sam asked, Dean's dark glasses perched on his nose as he slumped down on the back seat.

"Well if we go and ask her to get in the car, I think she's more likely to call the police than tell us about her daughter." Dean said, much too amused with his brother to be irritated.

"It's too bright." Sam pleaded. "I'll stay here and do research."

Maddy sighed and put her hand on Dean's arm.

"Come on." She said, pulling him along by his hand towards the park where the mother of the dead girl was playing with her grandchildren.

"Excuse us."

The elderly woman looked up at them and frowned. She had bright sparkling blue eyes and neat greying hair pulled into a bun.

"I'm not talking to the press anymore."

Maddy shook her head and sat down on the bench next to her.

"It's not like that. I was a friend of your daughter's."

She eyed Maddy suspiciously for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. Before anyone could say anything else the woman stood up.

"Jason! Put that down!"

She scowled before grinning at Maddy.

"Kids."

Maddy smiled.

"Would you mind talking to me about your daughter?"

The woman thought for a moment before shaking her head again and switching the plump blond baby in her arms to her other shoulder.

"I suppose not." Seeing Maddy staring at the baby she smiled. "This is James. We'd just found out that she was pregnant with her third the day before… the wedding."

Her voice faltered and her lip wobbled and Maddy took the baby from her gently and handed him to Dean.

"Dean will look after him while I buy you a cup of tea." She indicated the mini café stand to one side of the park.

The woman looked dubiously at Dean who was staring at the baby with a scared look on his face.

"They won't be out of your sight for a moment, I swear." Maddy assured her.

Eventually she relented and set off towards her other grandson to tell him where she would be.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Dean hissed at Maddy, the baby still held at arms length from him.

Maddy shook her head and darted off after the woman.

Dean sat down on the bench and stared at the baby cautiously. It stared back through huge blue eyes.

"You're a chubby thing, aren't you?" He observed.

The baby gurgled happily and waved its chubby arms out to him.

"I guess you're kind of cute." He said, smiling involuntarily when the baby squealed with laughter and wriggled happily on his knee.

"Oooo, isn't he adorable!" A passing girl cooed.

Dean eyed her very ample figure consideringly.

"I can see your advantages." He mused as the baby sneezed, his entire body shaking, and he stared up at Dean in amazement.

* * *

When Maddy returned, Dean was surrounded by a flock of admiring women, cooing over the baby and Dean loudly telling them all how much he loved his little God-son.

"That's great." She said sweetly, taking the baby from him and handing it to his Grandmother.

Dean got to his feet, making his way through the gushing women towards Maddy.

"We have to go." She hissed in his ear, taking his hand and dragging him towards the car.

"Where?" He asked irritably, not very happy about being dragged away from his admiring women.

"Well, first we gotta pick up some more coffee for your hungover brother… and then we have a lead to follow. Thanks to yours truly." She beamed at him and climbed into the car.

He got into the driver's seat and turned to her, watching as she put her seatbelt on.

"You're a natural at this, you know that?"

She stared at him consideringly for a long moment before smiling and putting her hand on his thigh.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

_Sam blinked against the harsh sunlight as his eyes fluttered open, he glanced around for a moment. He was back at Stanford. He was sitting at one of the table and chair sets on the grounds and his books were open in front of him. _

"_Is this seat taken?"_

_He shook his head, still staring around in confusion._

"_No…" He trailed off when he saw Jess sitting opposite him._

_She was in a white summer dress sprigged with pale yellow flowers, there was a flower pinned into her hair behind the yellow scarf that held her hair back from her face. She looked exactly how she had the day he first saw her on campus. There were so many things running through his head he was finding it hard to focus, but there was one thought that cut through him like a knife._

"_You aren't really here, are you?"_

_Sadness dulled her eyes and she shook her head. He nodded and looked down at the books in front of him, he didn't register what they said as he stared at them. _

"_I miss you, you know."_

_She smiled and nodded; "I know."_

_They sat in silence for a moment until she spoke again._

"_I'm sorry about your mother."_

_He wrinkled his brow for a moment; "How did you…"_

_She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled sheepishly; "Never mind."_

_He was finding it increasingly hard to look at her, something he'd been wanting to do for months but now it came to it just looking at her made him feel sick with guilt._

"_I don't know how I'm going to do this, without…"_

_He was glad to find his voice wasn't as shaky out loud as it sounded in his head. She reached out and put her hands on top of his._

"_You're strong, Sam. I believe in you."_

_He smiled at her and she smiled back, gently squeezing his hands._

"_Will I ever see you again?" He asked her, not exactly sure whether he meant like this or somewhere much further down the road._

"_That's up to you, I am a figment of your imagination after all."_

_He nodded into the books, glancing up when he felt her hands leave his. She was on her feet._

"_I don't want you to go." He said quickly._

_That sad look was in her eyes again as she looked down at him._

"_Sam, I'm already gone. You know that."_

_He didn't know what to say so he just sat there and looked at her. _

"_I love you, remember?"_

_She smiled at him._

"_We both know, that I loved you too."_

_She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead with burning lips. With a brief touch of her palm to his cheek she was gone. He looked up in time to see her disappearing into the crowd._

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was in the backseat of the car. Maddy and Dean were up front squabbling about the music, again.

"It's a good album!" Maddy was insisting.

Dean was trying to defend his tape player with one hand and steer with the other: "It's chick music."

"Blasphemy!" Maddy howled, knocking his hand away and shoving the tape into the player.

Dean scowled at her and turned back to the road. Maddy stuck her tongue at him and sat back in her seat smugly, turning the music up.

"Did we wake you?" She asked when she saw Sam was sitting up.

He shook his head and leaned over her shoulder to look at the map.

"So where are we going again?"

Maddy jabbed her finger at the map; "Right there, we traced the line of doomed brides and grooms from the police reports back to the first one and she lived up here in this town."

Maddy pointed at a sign in front of them.

"We have to go left here, princess."

Dean scowled and muttered something to himself as he made the turn, rather haphazardly because of the lateness of Maddy's direction.

"You know, if you weren't hot, I'd really hate you." He said darkly.

Maddy rolled her eyes; "Oh I know, life is such a veil of tears."

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – Sorry about the lateness of the update, again! I just don't understand why people choose the month the exams start to hand out the final assignments.

**SilverStorm06** – Hope you like this one, even though there isn't much in it.

**Ty3** – Hmmm, you'd think that if hell did freeze over they'd have less work to do wouldn't they. Interesting.

**VisionGurl** Of course they'll work it out. It's Supernatural and they're sooooooo good at working out their issues. Hahahaha.

**FormerlyPrincess-VintageQueen** – I thank you.

**Brookey Babe** – I'm glad you liked it, here's the update for you.

**skimmboardergurl** – Glad you like it so far, and look I updated!

**babyhilts** – I'm glad you found it again and that you actually like it. I love Maddy she's a bit of me and bit of all of my friends thrown together. Sam is cuteness though isn't he? Don'tcha just want to hug him?

**EmSyd** – Thank you.

**winchester94** – Thanks, and I wrote more see. Not a lot more but more indeed it is.

**snowchic92** – I'm glad you and your sister like it and I updated as promised.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray.

Not much action in this one but there will be in the next one I promise

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Fourteen – How to Save a Life**

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"Such a shame about those other poor women." The older woman sniffed and dabbed her nose delicately with a handkerchief. "My sister and her fiancé were so happy."

The first victim's neice snorted from her place by the window, flipping idly through a magazine. The three visitors stared at her curiously and she shrugged at them.

"Elizabeth, go and wash up for dinner." Her mother said icily.

Maddy exchanged a glance with Dean, who lifted his eyebrows at her. She got to her feet and smiled at the woman.

"Could I use your bathroom, please?"

She smiled and nodded pointing out of the door her daughter had just left through.

"First door on your right."

Maddy smiled sweetly and left her to the brothers. She headed up the stairs quietly, following the sound of running water. She was about to pass a half-opened door when she saw Elizabeth washing her hands lazily in the sink.

"Hey." Maddy said quietly, tapping on the door lightly.

Elizabeth glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey."

Maddy leant against the doorframe and eyed the younger girl idly. She had a pretty oval face with sparkling bright blue eyes and long curly blonde hair.

"So I'm curious, why are you interested in my dead Aunt again?"

Maddy shrugged one shoulder, continuing to watch her as she dried her hands on the towel by the sink.

"A story we're doing." She replied evasively. "I know the police probably went through it, but is there anyone who'd want to hurt your Aunt and her fiancé?"

Elizabeth laughed out loud at that and finally turned to face Maddy.

"They probably killed each other, no matter what the police 'concluded'."

Maddy cocked her head to the side, intrigued but trying her hardest not to show it.

"Oh?"

Elizabeth sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I was only a kid when they got together. They were always fighting. Like cat and dog, it was pathetic. I don't know why they stayed together when all they managed to do was fight."

Maddy wished Sam or Dean was there to ask Elizabeth the right questions, she didn't want to screw this up and someone else get hurt.

"Any idea what they were fighting about?" She asked casually.

Elizabeth grinned at her as her mother shouted her down the stairs for dinner. As she passed Maddy she leaned into her.

"She got knocked up of course, gave the baby up but didn't tell her beloved fiancé about her little 'oopsie' when she should have. He wasn't happy when he found out she'd been lying to him all their relationship. Hence the arguments."

Maddy was still processing this information when Elizabeth's mother shouted for her again. She slowly followed her down the stairs pondering over the mystery.

"Thanks for your help." Sam was saying to the victim's mother, who was eyeing him up a little as she walked them to the door.

Dean pulled open the front door and came face to face with someone he didn't think he'd see again.

"Cassie?"

Maddy eyed the two of them carefully, noticing how Dean took every inch of the girl in before he moved aside so she could speak to the victim's mother.

"You must be the reporter that called earlier?" She said brightly.

Cassie moved away from Dean and nodded at the woman.

"If you're busy I can come back later."

The woman considered this for a moment before nodding.

"We're just about to eat, dear…" She trailed off and Cassie nodded, smiling kindly.

"We'll drive you back to your hotel." Dean said before Cassie could even open her mouth.

He took Cassie's arm and marched off, leaving Maddy to glare at his back.

"Who the hell is that?" She demanded, rounding on Sam who held his hands up at her.

Maddy scowled as they set off towards the car where Cassie was already in the front seat. Sam quickly explained who she was and Maddy's eyes got narrower and narrower as he went on. She stopped for a minute and turned to Sam.

"So this is where I'm 'just a friend' then, is it?" She said.

Sam didn't know what to say to that so he put his hand on her shoulder as she toed the ground moodily with her shoe.

"I dunno if not telling her is a good idea." She mused. "If she doesn't know that I've claimed him…"

Sam snorted with laughter and she grinned reluctantly down at the ground before she continued.

"Yes he's definitely mine I've decided. All that's left is to brand him, I just haven't found the right shaped poker yet… anyway if she doesn't know then she'll probably come onto him. Then I'll have to kick the shit out of her and… hey!" She said brightly, looking up at Sam with a wicked grin on her face. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her after all."

Sam ruffled her hair and led her over to the car where Dean was impatiently tapping on the steering wheel.

* * *

The car ride back to Cassie's hotel was not pleasant for any of them. Maddy was taking great pleasure in every now and then sticking her knees in the back of Dean's seat. They pulled up outside her hotel and Cassie climbed out of the car. She thanked Dean, leaning in through the open window to kiss his cheek. Maddy narrowed her eyes again and watched as the older girl went into her hotel.

"Let me out." She said icily to the back of Dean's head.

He looked idly over his shoulder at her; "Why?"

She stared at him for a long moment and Sam leant away from her slightly, wishing he could warn Dean to keep his mouth shut without attracting Maddy's angry attention.

"I want to walk back to the hotel." She said slowly, and definitely with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"It's pitch black." He pointed out.

She glared at him for a moment before climbing over the front seat into the one Cassie had just vacated and storming out of the car, slamming the door enough to rock the entire car behind her.

Eventually Sam got into the front seat and Dean pulled away from the hotel. Neither of them mentioning Maddy.

* * *

Sam dug his phone out of his pocket and answered it idly, his eyes on the chart he had doodled illustrating the victims and their only link.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

Sam shot a look at Dean who was polishing his knife on his bed.

"Maddy?"

Sam grinned to himself when Dean's polishing speed increased at the sound of her name. Out of respect for Maddy, he moved out into the hallway.

"You sound upset."

He heard sniffling in the background before she answered him.

"No… I'm shivering." She said defensively. "I'm lost." She admitted eventually.

"Where are you?" He asked, eyeing Dean idly through the slightly open door.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be lost, Sam!"

He shook his head and glanced at his watch. Trust Maddy to get lost in a strange town at one in the morning.

"I'm in some woods." She said flatly.

Sam found himself laughing as he pushed open the door and moved to grab his jacket from the back of his chair.

"We passed a patch of trees on the way back to the hotel." He said, grabbing Dean's car keys.

"It's not a patch of trees… it's huge." Maddy said sulkily.

Sam told her he'd be there in a minute then hung up and pulled his coat on.

"Where are you going?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder, grinning smugly to himself as he paused in the doorway.

"To pick Maddy up."

Dean got up and sighed, pulling on his coat on his way to the door and walking past Sam, still smiling in an irritatingly self-satisfied way.

"Let's go then."

Sam shut the door and followed him down the corridor, laughing quite obviously at him.

"Any particular reason I can't go alone?"

Dean glared at him over his shoulder; "I don't trust you driving my car in the dark."

Sam nodded; "Ah, I see."

* * *

"Maddy!" Sam shouted, waving his torchlight around a clearing they had come across.

"Sam?" Maddy shouted back, appearing on the edge of the clearing looking white as a ghost.

Her hair was ragged and falling out of it's plait, and her t-shirt was ripped and stained with dirt and blood.

"You're bleeding." Sam pointed out.

She shook her head and held up her hands, they were lacerated with cuts and her jeans were ripped at the knees.

"I fell over."

Sam laughed and put an arm around her, turning when Dean entered the clearing and cleared his throat.

"Don't mind me." He said pointedly.

Maddy glared at him and barged past him; "Don't worry, we won't."

"I'm glad you're taking an interest in women, finally." Dean said to Sam as they followed her back into the trees. "But do you have to hit on my…"

Sam chucked at him when he trailed off and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"And that… is exactly why she's pissed off, Dean."

They trudged through the trees in silence for a while, Sam every now and again laughing silently at his brother who was staring at Maddy's rigid back in bemusement. Maddy stumbled and held onto a tree, getting jerkily to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked sullenly.

Maddy rubbed the tears from her cheeks and carried on walking.

"I'm fine."

Dean caught up with her in a couple of long strides and grabbed her by the elbow. Seeing the blood on her shirt he pulled her over to a nearby rock.

"You're not fine, sit down." Dean ordered, watching as she sat gingerly on the rock.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, squatting down besides her.

Maddy shook her head, pulling a water bottle out of her bag and taking a long swig.

"What happened?"

She shrugged and ran her hand through her hair; "Some form of wolf chased me."

Sam shook his head, glancing at the wound carefully to check it was a normal wolf or dog that had scratched her, nothing supernatural. It looked just like a normal shallow claw mark, nothing serious or remotely werewolf-ish.

"I'm going to see how far we are from the car." Sam sighed, ruffling Maddy's hair as he got to his feet.

She scowled at him, grinning despite herself when he shot her a playful look.

"So what's going on?"

She turned to look at Dean who was standing against a nearby tree with his hands in his jacket pockets. Sighing she lifted up her top a little so he could see the nasty looking scratches there. Shaking his head he knelt down before her, taking off his jacket and the shirt underneath it.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked, taking off his jacket and setting about ripping his shirt into long strips.

"Well because I didn't think you'd give a shit." She muttered, hissing in pain when he touched the wounds gingerly.

He shot her a look; "Take off your jacket."

She raised her eyebrows and he shook his head, his lips twitching ever so slightly. She pulled off her jacket and leant back so he could see properly.

"I need something to clean these." He muttered and she dug around in her bag, pulling out a mini bottle of whiskey.

"Why, pray tell, are you carrying this around with you?"

She shrugged and took a sip before handing it to him; "Why not."

He gave her another funny look and she smiled reluctantly as he soaked the bandages in water from her bottle. She bit her lip when he poured the liquid onto her wounds, washing away the blood with a sleeve of his torn shirt.

"Where did you learn to be a doctor?"

He shrugged, gulping some of the whiskey down.

"When you live like we do, you learn to patch up what you can until you can get it done properly."

She nodded as he began winding the bandages around her waist, pulling them tight against the padding protecting the wounds.

"You guys alright?"

They both looked up at Sam who was watching them curiously.

"Sure, just a few scratches."

He shook his head; "You're lucky, if it'd been a werewolf out here…"

"Yeah I know, this time next month I'd have more to worry about than PMS." She interrupted, catching her breath when Dean pulled the bandages painfully tight.

"You're done."

He got to his feet and pulled on his jacket over his plain black t-shirt, holding out a hand to pull her to her feet. She shoved her jacket into her bag and slung it back over her shoulder.

"Let's get out of these damn woods." Dean muttered, pulling his collar up against the cold.

Maddy moved away from him and fell into step with Sam ahead of Dean.

"Not forgiven him then?"

She glanced sideways at him as they left the woods and stepped onto the road.

"What makes you say that?"

He grinned; "You've got a seriously angry back."

She punched him in the arm as they climbed into the car.

"I don't suppose you two managed to figure out who this angry spirit is?"

Dean started the engine and glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Of course we have, we're not just pretty faces are we?"

Maddy convulsed into laughter and leaned in towards him, allowing her breasts to press against his arm.

"It's a good job, you've not got much else going for you."

She climbed out of the car and was already in the shower when the brothers were undoing their seatbelts.

"I assume there's some stupid feminist reason she's pissed off at me."

Sam sighed and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Dean, whatever you do… DON'T ask her what's wrong. You might not come away intact."

Dean stared at his brother who was looking at him with that look again, that look like he knew something Dean didn't. It irritated him to no end.

"She's jealous of Cassie."

Dean stared at him for a moment before slowly grinning at his brother.

"Is that all?"

Sam shook his head as they got out of the car.

"Like I said, don't try and talk to her about it."

* * *

**EmSyd** – glad you liked it

**Ghostwriter** – I'm glad you like it and yes I'm back… should be revising but nevermind

**Ty3** – my exams start next week the joy… there'll be lots of making up fun soon I promise

**FormerlyPrincess-VintageQueen** – thanks I'm glad you like it


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Last Night' by P Diddy and Keyshia.

I have finished my exams… I'm free. There should be more updates but I'm not promising anything. Enjoy.

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Fifteen – Last Night**

Last night  
I couldn't even get an answer  
Tried to call  
But my pride wouldn't let me dial  
And I'm sitting here  
With this blank expression  
And the way I feel  
I wanna curl up like a child  
Tell me the words to say  
To make you come back  
And work me like that  
And if it matters I'll rather stay home  
With you I'm never alone  
Don't want to wait till you're gone  
Let me be, just don't leave me  
Last night  
I couldn't even get an answer  
Tried to call  
But my pride wouldn't let me dial  
And I'm sitting here  
With this blank expression  
And the way I feel  
I wanna curl up like a child  
I need you  
And you need me  
This is so plain to see  
And I will never let you go and  
I will always love you so  
I will...  
If you could only see  
Your heart belongs to me  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch  
Come and set me free  
Forever yours I'll be  
Baby won't you come and take my pain away

"Are you going to do that all night?" Dean asked Maddy, eyeing her through the rear-view mirror as she sat sulkily with her arms crossed, staring out of the window.

"Dean, leave her alone." Sam muttered, having been on the receiving end of one of Maddy's fists when she thought he was cheating on her sister.

"I'm serious… we're on our way to exorcise a seriously pissed off spirit, and we're going to have to interrupt a couple on their wedding night to do it. Now, I don't know about you but I don't I have the energy to protect her and get rid of this chick."

Maddy smiled dangerously at Dean before leaning forwards so her mouth touched his ear.

"Now, why am I not surprised you can't handle two women at a time?"

They pulled up at the hotel where the ghost had been killing the couples before they could enter into a full-blown argument and Sam hurried out of the car away from the tension. Maddy sighed and got slowly out of the car, running her hands through her hair before tying it back in a messy bun at the back of her head. She knew she was being unreasonable and that Dean hadn't cheated on her. In fact, she didn't even know if they were dating… she hadn't actually asked him.

She moved around the car towards the trunk to where Dean was gathering weapons and tools.

"So." She said, leaning one hip against the side of the car.

He glanced at her, lifting his eyebrows in a smug way. She knew something along the lines of 'I knew she couldn't keep away from me' was running through his head. She frowned and moved over to Sam.

"Give him a chance, Maddy. He's not used to the concept of a relationship." He said under his breath.

"Hey ladies, these weapons aren't gonna carry themselves inside are they?"

She rolled her eyes and wandered back over to Dean, accepting the gun he handed her and tucking it into the back of her jeans. She was tucking the, rather large, knife into her belt when she decided Sam was right… and that when Dean leant over the trunk that way his jeans did wonderful things for his backside.

"So… have you ever even done the whole date thing?" She asked, a little too casually.

Dean shrugged one shoulder idly; "What do you mean?"

"You know like dinner and a movie. That kind of thing."

Dean grunted as he wrestled with something stuck at the back of the trunk.

"No… not really."

Maddy bit her lip, fiddling absently with the back of her earring as she watched him.

"Oh? Why not?"

He shrugged again, slinging the packed duffel bag onto the road besides him and slamming the trunk closed.

"I dunno I never thought about it." He grinned at her with that smug look he knew made her tingle all over. "I'd take those earrings out if I were you."

She scowled at him, unclipping her little silver hoops and tucking them into her jeans pocket. She followed him over to Sam with an irritated look on her face and Sam laughed at her.

"Went right over his head then, did it?" He whispered.

She rolled her shirt sleeves up and stomped up the hotel steps angrily.

"Why bother going all that way when the path between his ears is so much quicker?" She snapped.

Sam chuckled and headed up the steps after them. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"This is it." Dean said quietly, the shotgun in his hand as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Well done, I guess it was the "Bridal Suite" sign that gave it away, huh?" Maddy hissed.

She knew she was being bitchy but she was scared, very scared, and she wasn't sure why. Dean was about to snap back at her when there was a crash from inside the room and the three of them jumped. Sam grabbed the door handle and twisted it but it didn't move.

"Would you leave the door unlocked on your wedding night?" Dean muttered, shaking his head and moving in front of the door.

He kicked it, hard, and the lock gave way with a loud crack. Running in, the three of them slid to a less than graceful stop in the middle of the room when they saw the bride on the floor with the groom tangled in her massive skirts and a silver tray with a smashed bottle of champagne on the floor next to them. They didn't look like they were being attacked to Maddy.

"Whoa." She muttered.

The bride and groom were gaping at them, too shocked to be angry and Sam was busy blushing in the corner.

"Well, this is awkward." Dean said.

The groom got to his feet and helped the bride up, standing in front of her and glaring at the three of them.

"Who the hell are you and what the HELL do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

The lights in the room began to flicker, the curtains waving slightly even though the windows were shut. Maddy knew the spirit was coming and she swallowed, instinctively taking a step towards Dean. The wind in the room picked up and a lamp fell over with a crash at Maddy's feet. She jumped and he moved her behind him slightly.

The lights went out suddenly in the room and Maddy dug her fingers into Dean's arm. She remembered his words in the car and she shook her head, taking a deep breath and pulling her gun out of her jeans.

"What's going on?" The bride asked in a shaky voice.

The room was dim but the couple could still see the three strangers stood before them. There was silence for a long moment as the wind started again, this time centring between the five of them and taking the shape of a woman. She had long dark hair and her pretty wedding dress was covered in blood. She had gaping wounds at her wrists and she did NOT look happy.

Dean shot her with the rock-salts before she could move and she screamed soundlessly at him, her face contorting before she flickered and disappeared.

"What was that?" The bride asked, now sounding petrified.

Dean shook his head.

"We gotta go."

The groom held his hands up in front of them, looking torn between anger and fear.

"Whoa we're not going anywhere with you, we've no idea who you are."

Maddy's fear had become anger again and she snapped at the couple.

"If you stay here you'll die, you idiot. What do you think that was, a special treat for your wedding night?"

The wind in the room began to swirl again and the bride grabbed onto the groom tightly, staring around fearfully.

"Let's just go, David. I have a really bad feeling about this."

The groom glared at them distrustfully for a moment before following his new wife's advice and heading out of the room.

"We've got to trap her in this room until we can get rid of her." Sam said, already digging through the duffel bag for the right equipment.

"What can I do?" Maddy asked, feeling calmer now she knew they had a plan.

Sam tossed her a piece of what looked like chalk and a piece of paper. He instructed her to draw the symbols depicted on it in certain spots on the walls of the room. She hurried around, carefully copying the symbols as best she could. The wind got stronger and stronger with every symbol. She didn't have to be an expert to know the spirit was angry as hell with them.

When they were done they secured the broken door with salt under it and hurried back to the car.

"You do know where she's buried, don't you?" Maddy asked as they climbed back into the car.

"You could say that." Sam muttered.

She turned on him, suspicion darkening her eyes. She glared at the pair of them from the back seat as they sped down a dark road.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Dean shrugged and laughed uncomfortably at the tone of her voice. He left it to Sam to explain to her what they had found out from the girl's family earlier, when she had refused to talk to either of them.

"Well she wasn't buried… she was cremated." Sam said evasively.

Maddy groaned and sat back heavily in her seat; "Great. Now what?"

"Well her ashes, were planted inside a tree."

Maddy cocked her head to the side as she contemplated this idea for a moment.

"How did they manage that then?" She mused.

Before anyone could say anything else the car swerved violently and Maddy cracked her head on the window, hard. She shook her head to clear the fuzziness, feeling the warmth of blood at her temple.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam trailed off when he saw the dead bride stood in the middle of the road in front of them.

"What's she doing here?" Maddy asked weakly, sitting forward in the car so she could see her.

"Obviously someone didn't do the right symbols." Dean grunted, swinging the car into gear and driving straight through the spirit.

"Hey, don't look at me, Picasso. I did exactly what you told me." She told Sam absently, staring at the spirit through the back window.

They swerved as she appeared again, sending Maddy sprawling over the backseat.

"This is never gonna work." Maddy said. "You guys know all this junk, let me distract her while you do what you gotta do."

"No." Dean said flatly, gunning the engine as they sped along the road.

Maddy leant forwards between the two brothers, stripping her shirt off so she was in her white tank top and grabbing the bottle of holy water on the dashboard.

"Do you think it makes a difference if this stuff is hot or cold?" She mused, eyeing the glass bottle beadily. "Alright, come on… let me out."

Dean shook his head as they took a very sharp corner and nearly ended up in a ditch.

"You're not going anywhere near that bitch on your own." He said.

Maddy turned angrily to Sam who stared back at her guiltily. She frowned, touched by their concern for her but angry at their sexist attitudes.

"I can do this." She insisted, leaning over the seat towards them. "Please?"

Dean scowled at her but they ended up spinning in a dangerous circle before he could say anything. Dean fought with the wheel for a second before gaining control again and stopping the car. Before he could set off again Maddy had climbed out of the car.

"You boys play nice, now." She said, tapping the hood of the car.

Dean leant across Sam and stared at her out of the open window.

"Maddy, this is dangerous."

She rolled her eyes at him, wandering around the car to the driver's side. She put her hands on the car door and stared at him.

"I think I already figured that one out, darling." She said, smiling at him.

He frowned at her and she leant down and kissed him. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He scanned the darkness around the car carefully for any sign of the spirit. Maddy pulled away from Dean and grinned at him.

"Don't worry, if I get killed your ex-girlfriend is in town."

Before Dean could answer she had moved away from the car and into the darkness of the trees around it.

"Dean, she'll be alright." Sam said. "We have to stop this."

Dean scowled and put the car in gear, racing down the road leaving Maddy behind.

"Oh boy." She muttered. "What the hell have you got yourself into this time?"

She felt the wind whistling around her and she bit her lip, circling around on the spot and fingering the gun at the back of jeans. The blow to her head earlier had made her slightly dizzy and the darkness was not helping her vision. She saw a blur of white streak past her but it moved to fast for her to hit it with the rock-salts.

"Duck."

Instinctively she dropped and there was a loud crash as the shotgun was fired. She looked up from her place on the ground and saw Dean smirking down at her.

"So you can handle this, huh?"

She scowled at him and he grinned, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and got to her feet, dusting herself off and coughing at the dust the spirit had caused.

"I was doing fine." She said stubbornly. "What are you doing back here?"

He shrugged and she shot him a look, glancing around for the bride.

"If you got your ass killed Sam would never stop whining at me about it."

She rolled her eyes; "Yeah right. You were worried about me, admit it."

She knocked her hip into his, smiling slyly at him and he lifted his eyebrows at her.

"We're in the middle of near-death situation." He pointed out.

She stuck her tongue at him, retrieving her gun from the floor.

"Yeah yeah… you like me, sucker."

A scream distracted them and Dean was sent flying through the air and into a nearby tree. Maddy turned and shot the spirit stood behind her.

"Hurry up, Sam." She muttered, running over to Dean and helping him up.

* * *

"I can't see the tree for the woods." Sam muttered to himself, swinging the torch beam around him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped, sticking the torch in his mouth so he could answer it and keep hold of his gun at the same time.

"Sam, what's the hold up?"

Sam spun around in a circle, every tree looked exactly the same in the dark.

"I can't find the tree." He admitted.

He heard Dean chuckling at him in the background, the pain in his brother's voice evident even over the phone.

"What happened to Dean?" He asked, staring at the map in his hand blankly; he had no idea where he was.

"He had a close encounter with a tree."

Sam shook his head and sat down helplessly next to a nearby tree. He was lost, his brother and Maddy were in danger and he couldn't help them without finding the stupid tree. He was about to give up and tell Maddy to take Dean and run when he saw that the tree next to him had a pretty flower growing around it. A flower that the bride's parents claimed to have planted in a circle around the tree her ashes were in.

"Sam?"

He got to his feet, moving over to the tree and scanning it for the engraving. There it was, her initials.

"I found it."

He heard sounds of a scuffle over the phone, grunts and rustling.

"Maddy?"

He heard a scream and he sincerely hoped it wasn't Maddy. He listened in tense silence for a moment as gunshots rang out over the phone.

"Whatever you do, Sam… take your time." She said sarcastically and he had never been more relieved to hear her sarcasm.

He hung up and set about burning the tree down and getting rid of the bride once and for all.

* * *

"Is it really Cassie that's got your knickers in a bunch?" Dean asked idly, one hand on his ribs inside his jacket from where they had been bruised by his collision with the tree.

She gaped at him from around a tree; "You wanna talk about this, NOW?"

They both ducked as the bride sent a tree flying at the pair of them.

"Well if we die it won't really matter what you're so pissed about." Dean shrugged, wincing when the movement hurt his ribs.

"You're a jerk." She said over the whipping winds.

They were blinded by a bright light and they bother threw up their arms to protect their eyes. When the light had faded the air was filled with dust and they both crept out and back onto the road. Coughing Maddy waved the dust away from her face and turned to watch Sam tearing up the road towards them in the Impala.

"Did it work?"

Maddy nodded, staring around her at the darkness. There was no sign of the spirit except for the dust.

"Looks like it." She said.

Dean opened the driver's door and indicated for Sam to get out.

"Dean, you can hardly lift your arm." He pointed out.

Dean shook his head and waved his free arm, coincidentally holding the gun, at Sam.

"Out of the car, Sammy. I need to check you didn't do any damage."

Sam rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car so Dean could get in. Maddy shook her head and slid into the back seat of the car.

"Well, at least you can commit to something… even if it is a car." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"So… this is goodbye then. Again." Cassie said, cocking her head to the side and staring at Dean from under her lashes.

"Yeah, looks that way." Dean agreed, his hands in his jeans pockets.

The paid of them turned when a taxi pulled up outside the motel and beeped his horn. Maddy and Sam were sat in the Impala waiting to leave after Dean had said goodbye. Maddy was alternating between glaring daggers at Dean's back and Cassie's face and staring moodily out of the other window at the motel.

Cassie moved a little closer to Dean and Maddy snarled, folding her arms and sulking in the backseat. Sam was sat in the front seat laughing to himself at the pair of them. Maddy narrowed her eyes in surprise when Dean took a slight step back from Cassie.

"I can't." He said.

Cassie put her head on one side and stared up at him in shock.

"Why not?" She asked, slightly hurt at his rejection.

He didn't say anything and she glanced over his shoulder and the pretty girl in the car trying to kill her with her eyes.

"Wow." Cassie said when she realised why Maddy had been so angry every time they had bumped into her.

"Yeah I don't know why… but I can't." He said, sounding genuinely confused at this discovery.

"Well, she's gotta be something special to have you turning down sex." She observed.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, getting into the taxi and waving as it pulled away and headed down the driveway. Dean sighed and turned around, getting into the car and starting the engine.

"That was hard." He finally said, staring out of the windshield with a blank face.

He appeared to still be in shock about what he had just managed to do, without Sam or Maddy guilting him into it. Sam had definitely had a bad effect on him with his sensitive crap.

"You hunt demons every day, but saying no to an ex-girlfriend is hard?" Sam asked, laughing at the look on his brother's face.

"See, Sammy… you can say that because you were probably a virgin before Jessica."

Sam frowned when Maddy started laughing in the backseat, ruffling Sam's hair idly. She leaned forwards and put her arms around Dean's neck from behind, kissing his cheek.

"I'm forgiven then?" He asked, his eyebrows lifting suggestively at her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Well… normally apologies involve spending money and presents for me." She said consideringly. "But I know how cheap you are… and giving that it's you, the fact that you just turned down sex for me is probably the most noble thing you've ever done for a girl."

He glared at her reflection indignantly and she smirked at him, running her hands down under his shirt.

"I'll have you know I've saved lots of girl's lives." He said defensively, pulling out of the parking space and heading down the road.

"Yeah, but only because you were hoping it would get you laid." Sam muttered.

"Don't criticise my sex life when you've not been laid in months." Dean said smugly, eyeing Maddy in the mirror teasingly.

"And if you don't stop talking right there, Winchester, neither will you." She said sweetly.

* * *

**EmSyd** – see my revising turns into anything but actually revising… I hate it. Here's more I hope you like it.

**VisionGurl** – glad you like it here's an update for you

**Ty3** – I know it's been a while, sorry about that. I'm glad you like it. Sam and Dean are yummy all the time mmmmmm.

**XXxbitchyhanyouxXX** – thanks very much I'm happy you like and here's more for you

**Ghostwriter** – thanks here's more for you, hope you like it


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Umbrella' by Rhianna.

Not much, mostly fluff and a bit of interviewing for their next hunt

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Sixteen – Umbrella**

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella

Dean opened the door with his shoulder, laughing at Sam who had a paper bag of food dangling from his mouth as he followed his brother into the motel room they were in for the night. They deposited the food onto the table and stripped their jackets.

"Hey, Maddy?" Dean trailed off when he turned to see Maddy on his bed with one leg over her head.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with an amused look on his face as he took a gulp of his soda.

"I'm trying out a sex position I saw on this porn film." Maddy grunted, pointing with her free arm at the TV.

"On your own?" Sam laughed, slumping down in the chair by the window and digging into his food.

She shrugged; "You were out."

She tilted her head to the side as she watched the screen intently, trying to manoeuvre her body into another position. She gave a strangled cry and toppled off the edge of the bed.

"Ouch."

She clambered back onto the bed, rubbing her back where she'd fell and eyeing the food on the table greedily.

"Dean…"

He stared at her over the huge burger in his hands he'd just taken a bite out of.

"No."

She pouted at him, striding over to the table and grabbing her food. She stuck her tongue out at Dean and flounced back to the bed.

"Why are you watching porn anyway?" Sam asked, waving a fry at the TV.

Maddy carefully removed the tomatoes and pickles from her burger, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she put them to one side of the greasy wrapper the burger came in.

"Nothing on TV." She said, shrugging as she chewed.

The three of them looked at the screen, tilting their head to the side in unison. Maddy lifted her eyebrows, Sam blushed and Dean chuckled as they realised what the people on the screen were doing.

"I didn't know you could do that." Maddy muttered, taking another bite from her burger.

"So you've been watching this since we left to get food?" Dean asked Maddy idly and she nodded. "Have you learnt anything new from it?"

Maddy thought about it for a moment as she swallowed her food, catching some dripping ketchup on her thumb and sucking on it thoughtfully.

"Apparently, I'm no where near as flexible as I should be."

Sam choked on his mouthful of food and Maddy looked at him in amusement.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, Winchester… my sister told me everything about what you two got up to."

Dean paused with his food halfway to his mouth, staring from Maddy's smirking figure on the bed to his brother who was blushing to the roots of his hair.

"What's this?" He asked, his smirk growing when his brother determinedly avoided making eye contact with either of them.

Maddy took pity on Sam and shook her head, finishing the last bite of her burger.

"I can't say." She said, digging into her fries and relishing the look Dean sent her as he rolled his eyes.

"Tease." He muttered.

She retaliated by throwing a fry at his head, hitting him smack in the centre of his forehead.

"Hey."

He threw a fry back at her but she ducked and it hit the wall and fell behind the back of the bed.

"Guys!" Sam said sternly. "We have to sleep in here when you've finished."

Maddy rolled her eyes and wandered over to Sam, leaping into his lap and rubbing her nose with his.

"Cheer up, Sammy… you should try relaxing once in a while."

She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up and kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"You know if you're going to cheat on me… I would have imagined you going for someone better than my brother." Dean called out from the other side of the room, eyeing them idly. "Not to mention waiting until I wasn't in the room."

He looked calm on the outside but inside he was curious at the jealousy bubbling in his stomach at the sight of Maddy on his brother's knee. The fact that she was only in one of his shirts, her knickers and socks with her hair tied back messily at the back of her head making her look utterly desireable only exacerbated him further. This was a new feeling to him and he was too busy puzzling over it to wonder what it meant.

"Don't be jealous." Maddy teased, climbing off Sam's lap and sashaying over to Dean.

She straddled him and rested her arms on his shoulders. This position lifted her breasts to his eye-level and he smirked at her, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes Dean, those are my breasts… I believe you've met them before." She said pointedly, leaning over so she could make eye-contact with him.

He ran his hands up her smooth thighs, under his shirt and over her back. It was a bizarre sensation her in his shirt, he could smell his own scent on her and it made him feel strangely possessive.

"Sam, can you go for a walk or something." Dean muttered as Maddy nibbled on his ear lobe.

She smiled to herself as she ran her hands up Dean's t-shirt, distinctly aware that she was very turned on by the fact that Sam couldn't see what she was doing to his brother. She could feel how aroused Dean was beneath her and she shivered, tugging on the waistband of his jeans. She was very hot and she knew Dean was, but she felt guilty about Sam being so uncomfortable, especially at Dean's words. She hadn't actually meant to work Dean and herself up but there was a permanent spark between them that gave her chills whenever she touched him, no matter how briefly. As much as she wanted to, she didn't want Sam to feel any more left out than he already did.

"You don't have to do that, Sam." She said, moving to get up from Dean.

He made a noise at the back of his throat and she grinned when she realised his problem. Instead she turned around and sat back down on Dean's lap so she was facing Sam.

"I'd rather not be here for that show." Sam said and she laughed, shaking her head at him as she Dean shifted a little underneath her for comfort.

"Don't worry, there won't be a show." She said.

Dean put his hands on her hips and gave her a little shove, letting her know she could move now. He gave her a dirty look when she stood up and she grinned at him, catching onto the fact that even though he did have a 'problem' at the moment, her sitting on him was not going to help the situation.

"Nah, you'll just have to listen to the headboard later." Dean finally said when he'd done glaring at the little wench now lounging on his bed again.

She met his gaze steadily, wondering if they'd ever get past the sex. Not that there was anything wrong with the sex, it was still as fiery and intoxicating as the first time, but she had been wondering lately where she stood. When she'd gotten herself into this she had known Dean wasn't the 'relationship' type and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get into a relationship with him. They didn't even share a motel room. She knew that even if they did, hunting would always come first. She was worried if she tried to bring the subject up with him he'd push her away.

That was the thing though. If he really did love her then he'd have pushed her away by now, trying to protect her. She was drawn out of her musings by Dean flopping onto the bed with her, flipping through the channels on TV. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam looking at them wistfully and she felt a surge of guilt again.

"Why are sitting over there on your lonesome?" She asked him, crooking her finger at him and indicating for him to join them.

"I'm not really into threesomes… especially with my brother." He pointed out.

She shook her head and got to her feet, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. She led him over to the bed and he sat on the edge as she got comfortable with Dean.

"Stop being uncomfortable, Sam." She said almost pleadingly, opening her arms to him.

He lifted his eyebrows at her and she felt Dean tense besides her. She was going to have to assure him later that she didn't have a thing for Sam.

"Come here, cuggles." She said with a grin.

He shook his head and laughed but moved towards her nonetheless. She wrapped her arm around him and he put his head on her chest, settling down to watch the action film on the TV. She ran her hand through his hair idly as she focused on the screen. Dean curled his arm around Maddy's waist, she could feel it almost burning on her hip and it was oddly comforting.

She reached over her free arm not around Sam and put her hand on his thigh. She lifted her head and looked at him. He appeared to be focusing on the TV and she smiled. She rubbed her nose against his neck, an area that she knew was particularly sensitive for him. Even Sam felt his brother shiver and he grinned to himself, determinedly keeping his gaze fixed on the screen. Dean glanced down at Maddy as she looked up at him again and pressed his lips against hers briefly.

He was dying to deepen the kiss and shove Sam off the bed but when Maddy had reached out to him, even he had seen the sadness that flickered in his brother's eyes. He pulled away and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Ow." Maddy groaned the next morning when she woke up to the sun in her eyes.

The three of them had fallen asleep in the same position on Dean's bed and were now aching from head to foot as a result. Sam got slowly to his feet, cricking his neck and rolling his shoulders as he glanced at his watch. While Maddy and Dean got up, complaining loudly as they did so, he wandered over to the wall over the table where they had pinned the newspaper clippings on the so called 'monster' stalking people on a stretch of road nearby.

They had spoken to the girlfriend of the latest victim on the day they had arrived and discovered that her father's grandfather had been accused of controlling the animal the first time around. Their theory so far was that he had accidentally conjured it again. Today they got to go and see him, as thrilling as that prospect was.

"We should get going soon." He told the other two, stretching to relieve the tension in his back.

Maddy stumbled out of the bed, almost falling over her shoes as she yawned and readjusted Dean's shirt from where it was slipping down her shoulder.

"Five minutes." She muttered, yawning again as she grabbed her clothes and wandered into the bathroom.

True to her word, ten minutes later she emerged again with wet hair but fully dressed in a denim skirt, knee-high wedged boots and a sloppy cream jumper that fell off her shoulder and exposed her midriff. Twenty minutes later the brothers were showered and ready and they were racing down the highway towards the father's house.

"Creepy." Maddy pointed out as they piled out of the car, Dean locking it carefully with a suspicious look around the ramshackle neighbourhood.

They made their way up the drive towards the front door and Sam knocked. Maddy braided her hair idly as they waited for him to answer and Dean, stood besides her, took in the sight of her bared flesh lazily. The door opened and a rather rough looking man peered at them shiftily.

"Can I help you?"

Maddy smiled winningly at him as Sam introduced them as detectives. He looked suspicious for a moment but let them in. The interior of the house was dark and very simple, there were no personal touches anywhere in the house besides a dusty picture of his daughter when she was about eight and a cross on the wall.

"We were wondering what you could tell us about the old highway?" Maddy asked absently, she was busy taking everything about the house in as he led them into the front room.

He shrugged one shoulder and waved a grubby hand at the sofas by the windows, dropping heavily into a worn armchair.

"I'm sure you've heard about the rumours and the legend." He said, lighting a cigarette and offering each of them one.

When Sam asked about the legend he gave them the same story they had heard from his daughter and the local newspaper and all their other research; some sort of wild animal that ripped people apart once a year on the same stretch of highway for the last forty years.

"But the attacks stopped didn't they?" Dean prompted, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

He nodded, his eyes on Maddy's bare legs as he spoke making Dean scowl at him and Maddy shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"For a while… about ten years I think."

He smiled at Maddy and she bit her lip, folding her arms over her chest and shrinking back in her seat. Sam sat forward, knowing Dean was about ready to smack him if he continued to ogle Maddy.

"Any idea why?"

He seemed to take the hint and shifted his gaze from Maddy, waving his hand and shaking his head.

"People seem to think you might have something to do with it this time." Dean snapped angrily.

"Figures." He muttered. "They thought my Grandfather caused it the first time around."

The three of them stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"We've already spoken to your daughter about it." Sam said and his face darkened as he stared at the three of them.

"My daughter thinks I'm an idiot." He said flatly.

Maddy had had enough of being stared at like a slab of meat and she glared angrily at the man.

"Smart girl, you must be very proud."

Dean fought to hide the smirk on his mouth as she sat forward and laid into the slob.

"Excuse me?" He asked in surprise as Maddy perched on the edge of the sofa, glaring at him directly in the eye.

When he still didn't answer she got to her feet, her hands on her hips.

"Look… the town knows you're lying. Your daughter knows you're lying, hey we don't even know you and we know you're lying. So are you going to start telling me the truth or am I going to have to kick it out of your lying ass?"

Silence followed her words and Dean felt distinctly aroused at the strength emanating from Maddy at the moment. The man got to his feet and began to pace the room as Dean leaned over to Sam.

"Would she really do that?" He muttered, pride tingeing his words as they watched Maddy staring at the guy.

"Oh yeah… you have no idea."

The man turned and stared at the three of them for a moment, shaking his head.

"I don't know what causes it." He said. "There's a guy… he lives down the road from the highway on his own. He's a bit of a freak, like a hermit… if anyone knows anything it'll be him."

Dean and Sam got to their feet, standing either side of Maddy as the man came to a stop in front of her.

"So why haven't the police questioned him?" Sam asked, well aware that Dean had that look on his face that said he was going to kill something very soon.

"No around here puts much stock into what he has to say." The man said with a smirk on his face.

They thanked him and left, Maddy hurrying out of his disturbing gaze and Dean mumbling to himself angrily.

"I bet that bastard has something to do with it." He said, slamming his car door with enough force to rock the entire car.

"What's up your ass?" Maddy asked laughing as she climbed into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Nothing." He snapped.

She stared at him for a moment before something dawned on her and she leaned forwards and kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, starting the car and heading out to the section of highway that was said to be the creature's hunting grounds.

"Nothing." She said, grinning to herself as she sat back in her seat.

Sam shook his head at the pair of them.

"Bring on the creature from Hell." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – I hope your exams went well and here's an update for you

**SilverStorm06** – thanks I'm glad you like it

**EmSyd** – thanks very much, I'm actually updating quite quickly for once

**Ty3** – I thought Dean denying sex would be the best way to show how much Maddy was really growing on him

**VisionGurl** – thanks

**marcopolo8170** – thanks I'm glad you like it so much, here's an update for you


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'All Because Of You' by Ne-Yo.

Not much in this one. I'm thinking this fic is nearly finished because the sequel will include all of the stuff from Season 2. The Czech translation is probably WRONG but don't bother moaning at me about it because I really couldn't care less, it's only there for presentation anyway.

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Seventeen – All Because Of You**

Want to but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels  
Just got mixed up between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it  
I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'd stop everyday  
Knowing that I won't  
I've got a problem and I, don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it

I'm taken by the thought of it  
And I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move, but I like it  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because  
Never get enough, she's the sweetest drug  
Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done  
Only concern is the next time

I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from  
'Cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession, won't let me leave  
I've got a problem and I, don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it

I'm  
Taken by the thought of it  
And I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move, but I like it  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because  
Never get enough, she's the sweetest drug

_They fell onto the bed, tearing their clothes away in their haste. She straddled his lean hips, feeling him beneath her. His body was tight with need and sweat was already beading his chest in anticipation. _

_She bit his lip as he kissed her, drawing blood which surprised him but it didn't stop him. She ripped his shirt away and tossed it to one side. Clawing his chest she heard him groan, she knew how to give exactly the right amount of pain and pleasure. He kissed her neck and she yanked on his hair. _

_He tried to kiss her but she shoved him back on the bed. He stared at her through slightly hazy vision as she ripped his jeans away from his body. He shut his eyes when she squeezed him painfully tight, digging her nails into his sensitive flesh._

"Maddy!"

Maddy jerked awake, sitting up suddenly in the backseat. Her chest was heaving and she was covered in sweat. She lifted a shaking hand to her forehead; her skin was red hot as though she was on fire.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked from the front seat, leaning one elbow on his seat and eyeing her flushed face curiously.

"I was dreaming." She muttered, sitting up properly in her seat and blowing her loose hair out of her face.

She turned to stare out of the window, trying to work out where they were through her momentary disorientation. They were at a gas station on their way to search for the shack of the hermit and Sam was on the phone to Ava; they had apparently made friends after he had explained his disappearing act.

"What were you dreaming about?" Dean asked as they climbed out of the car, opening the door for her.

She flushed at the memory as images flashed before her, even though she knew it was just her and Dean in the dreams.

"Nothing." She said firmly, squinting at her watch in the bright light filtering through the windows.

Dean rolled his eyes, locking up the car and waiting for her to recover from her embarrassment. As he waited he idly watched a bead of sweat appear from under her hair, trail down the nape of her neck and down between her shoulder blades.

She wandered over to Sam as he hung up the call and Dean went into the store to pay for their gas. She was still busy teasing Sam about his night with Ava when Dean reappeared with bags of chips for the lot of them. He came up behind Maddy, wrapped his arm around her waist and muttered into her hair;

"You don't have to dream about it, we can do whatever it was for real."

She elbowed him in the ribs and threw his arm away from her. She turned on him with her hands on her hips and an angrily embarrassed look in her eye.

"Don't be perverted." She snapped.

He didn't bother replying, he was too busy checking her out. They had left first thing in the morning after a very long and unsuccessful night searching for the hell beast and had been driving all day to their only lead's house. In light of this, Maddy was lazily clad in cut-off dungarees and a white vest top knotted at one side.

"What?" She said irritably when he continued to stare at her, and she tapped one foot in her flat white pumps.

"You look hot." He finally said, advancing on her and making her take a step back from him.

"That's because I'm sweating like a pig in this godforsaken weather."

He continued to advance on her until she was leaning against the bumper of his car. Sam had already disappeared into the shop to buy them some cold drinks. Dean put one hand on either side of her, resting his palms against the hot metal of the bumper.

"It's too hot." She pointed out meekly, already overcome by that spicy scent that only Dean gave off.

"You gonna tell me about your dream?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows at her and poking her in the ribs.

"It wasn't much different from the reality." She sighed, tilting her head back a little to avoid his amused eyes.

"Am I that good you can't even fantasise anything better?" He said with a smug smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her as Sam wandered out of the store with a tray of frozen drinks for the three of them.

"You're really not gonna tell me what it was about?" Dean asked her sulkily, taking his drink from Sam and climbing into the driver's seat again.

"I was in charge." She whispered into his ear before sliding into the back seat and stretching her legs out.

"You guys are sick." Sam muttered, getting into the car and shrugging out of his jacket.

Maddy poked him reproachfully in the back of the head, swirling her straw around noisily in her plastic cup to mix the fruity ice up.

"What do you think this thing is, anyway?" She asked after taking a huge gulp of her drink, tactfully changing the subject before Dean got onto the usual argument about Sam's sex life. "Oooh, brain freeze."

"Dunno yet, something evil." Dean said absently, shrugging one shoulder as they pulled out of the gas station and set off down the highway again.

"Technical terminology there." Maddy snorted. "See, this is why we never get invited to any parties… we only hang around with demons and dead things." She pointed out, sticking her finger into her slushy drink and scooping some out onto her finger.

"Story of our lives." Sam sighed grimacing as Maddy stuck her slush-covered tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side." Dean said, giving Maddy an accusing look when she accidentally flicked some of her drink onto the back of his neck with her straw.

"There's a bright side?" Maddy asked, settling down in the back seat to finish her drink and avoid Dean's glare.

"Sure… when we all go to Hell, we'll be the most popular guys there." Dean grinned, gunning the engine on the empty highway and slipping his sunglasses back on.

* * *

"Wow." Maddy said, shoving her sunglasses back into her hair and staring apprehensively at the derelict shed that appeared to be where the hermit lived.

It looked like one nudge would knock the entire thing down and there was a nasty smell lingering in the air. Maddy wrinkled her nose and gave Sam a disbelieving look as he knocked on what looked like the hut's door.

"What are you doing on my property?"

Maddy jumped and almost fell over when a huge hairy man in what looked like a grubby cloak appeared out of the trees besides her. The smell appeared to be coming from his coat and he had a dead rabbit and two dead rats swinging from one hand.

"We were looking for you, we wanted to talk to you…" Sam started but he was cut off abruptly when the man growled at him and stumped over to the car.

"I know what you want, and I'll tell you what I keep telling all them fools… I don't know how to stop it."

Maddy had regained her composure and was too hot, too tired and altogether too irritable to take any more cryptic interviews.

"Well we'll be going then." She said pointedly, putting her hand on the car door to open it.

"You."

She froze when the hermit turned to face her fully, staring at her through narrowed eyes. He had what looked suspiciously like blood on his cheek and she tightened her grip on the door handle convulsively.

"What?" She snapped, rather defensively as Dean made a noise at the back of his throat and glared at the man with a warning look on his face.

The hermit sneered at Dean's defensive gesture before turning his attention back to Maddy.

"Orel ne požadovat druh s holub." The hermit said to Maddy with a contemptuous look on his face.

Dean couldn't tell what he had said but the sneering look on his face and the mockery in his voice gave him the general idea. Sam looked completely confused as he tried his hardest to translate what the hermit had just said to them.

"Did you just warn her against having sex with pigeons?" He finally said, looking more baffled than ever.

"No." Maddy said before the hermit could reply. "He said 'eagles shouldn't breed with doves'… or something to that effect."

The hermit stared at her consideringly for a long moment, seeming satisfied and a little impressed with her answer.

"You speak Czechoslovakian."

Maddy wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. She decided to answer him as if it were a question, just to be on the safe side.

"A little."

He continued to stare at her until she looked away uncomfortably. He finally turned away and pointed into the woods to their left.

"Go that way at sunset until you reach the road, you'll find it there."

He turned his back on them and stamped into his hut, the sliding of a rusty bolt telling them they were dismissed. They climbed silently back into the car, it was already getting dark so there wasn't much point in moving.

"Did that hobo call me a damn PIGEON?" Dean finally demanded, breaking the confused silence after a long moment.

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – well done with your results, this chapter is only short but in my defence I've been working and moving house

**SilverStorm06** – glad you liked it, hope you like this one

**VisionGurl** – thanks

**EmSyd** – thanks hope you like it

**snowchic92** – here's more for you sorry about the wait

**Ty3** – Sam's always needs a hug, glad you liked it

**AimesLuvsTheMetallicar** – thanks very much

**Ambrosine** – thanks, I know it was they're both so cute and here's more

**The Random Fae** – thanks a lot I'm glad you like it, it's something I'd do due to boredom. Here's your update


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Dream Catch Me' by Newton Faulkner.

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Eighteen – Dream Catch Me**

Every time I close my eyes  
It's you  
And I know now  
Who I am  
Yeah yeah yeah  
And I know now  
There's a place I go  
When I'm alone  
Do anything I want  
Be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see  
And I cannot believe I'm fallin'  
That's where I'm goin'  
Where are you goin'  
Hold it close won't let this go  
Dream catch me, yeah  
Dream catch me when I fall  
Or else I won't come back at all

"I'm back in the woods." Maddy muttered to herself, forcing her way through a dense patch of tree branches towards the road. "'Split up' he says, 'it'll be quicker' he says. Balls."

She was busily engaged in a rather violent struggle with a clump of thorny branches that had entangled themselves in her hair when she heard a low growling noise behind her.

"Not good." She muttered under her breath, quietly untangling her hair as quickly as she could.

She stood for a moment, listening to the shouts, the gunshots and the snarling. Her heart hammered against her chest as she raced towards the fight.

"Get down!"

She felt a hand yank her backwards, ripping her jacket in the process, and shove her down seconds before a shot whistled past her ear.

"Sam get the flares!" Dean bellowed, as he hastily reloaded his gun.

Maddy crawled over to where they had dropped the duffel bag and rifled through it with shaking hands. She found a flare and tossed it at Sam, pulling another one out and slamming it against the ground. It lit up and she tossed it, blinded by the bright light. When she could finally see again she could make out Dean kicking the dead hound in the ribs and snapping insults at it.

"What's his problem?"

Sam shot a glance over his shoulder at his brother and shrugged, shoving the weapons into the duffel bag.

"It threw him into a tree and bit him."

Maddy sighed and got to her feet slowly, dusting off her jeans with a weary look on her face.

"He's gonna be in a bad mood all night, you know." She said, taking the duffel bag off Sam as he retrieved the stuff to burn the hound's remains.

"That's your area now." He said, smirking at her and hurrying over to the body before she could hit him.

She watched them burning the remains and she bit her lip. She was tired. Very tired. She didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this.

"Hey."

She jumped and stared up at Dean who had his bloody hand on her shoulder, staring at her strangely.

"Just thinking."

She forced a smile, pushing her naggling fear to the back of her mind and laying it down to having gone so long without sleep. They trudged back to the car in silence; too tired, aching and in need of a hot shower to make conversation.

"Someone's going to need to keep me conscious." Dean said, rubbing a hand over his face as they deposited the weapons into the boot and climbed into the car.

"I'm much too tired for that… you'll have to help yourself tonight, babe." Maddy said, trying to stifle a rather huge yawn.

"Wouldn't he be too tired anyway?" Sam asked quietly, his head against the window and his eyes almost dropping.

"I may be tired but I'm not dead." Dean said shortly as they swung out onto the highway.

Maddy shook her head, too tired to laugh as she stretched her arms and legs trying to keep them from falling asleep.

"You're the movie-buff, entertain us with some trivia." She muttered, curling her legs underneath her and watching the black road sweep past.

"What's your favourite horror film, then?" Sam asked her without looking round, engrossed in the hypnotic lines passing by the car.

"Dunno really… most horror films are rubbish anyway." She sighed, folding her arms and leaning them on Dean's shoulder.

"Are not." He said sulkily.

"Are too. Name some actually good horror films." She challenged.

"Fine. 'Psycho'."

Maddy scoffed; "So not scary it's embarrassing."

"'Alien'?"

Maddy groaned and rolled her eyes; "Boring."

"How about 'Hellraiser'?" Dean continued, warming to his theme.

"You're joking right? I couldn't even get to the end it was so boring."

Sam grinned out of the window, seeing exactly where this discussion was likely to end up.

"'The Shining'? You HAVE to have watched that."

Maddy shuddered and shook her head, biting her lip.

"Yack, Jack Nicholson creeps me the hell out… I can't bring myself to watch it."

Sam chuckled to himself and shut his eyes, letting their conversation (which was fast becoming an argument) flow over him.

"Try some modern ones for God's sake. You're like an old man talking about the good ol' days."

Dean grunted at her and muttered something to himself under his breath, racking his brains for any modern movies he'd managed to see.

"'The Ring'?"

Maddy frowned for a long moment, considering the film.

"It's a good film, I've got it… but it's not that scary."

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his mind ticking over the various movies he'd watched in crappy motels in the middle of the night.

"'28 Days later?"

"I love that film!" She gushed. "There's a sequel out now that I haven't seen. Not likely to see it either." She added under her breath.

"What?" Dean asked, his brow wrinkled as his tired mind went into suspicious overdrive.

"Nothing, carry on… this is getting good."

He sighed but decided he was much too tired to argue with her.

"'That one with Kevin Bacon in it, where he goes mental."

Sam and Maddy exchanged a look, shrugging their shoulders in unison.

"Is he invisible in it?" Sam asked, wrinkling his brow when Dean shook his head vehemently.

"'Stir of Echoes'?" Maddy ventured and Dean nodded to himself.

Maddy shrugged again; "It's alright."

"Didn't they just make a remake of 'Wicker Man'?" Sam asked, rubbing a hand through his hair and turning to look at Dean.

"Yeah, they butchered it." Maddy said shivering. "That film creeps me out."

"'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', a classic." Dean continued, pressing his foot a little harder on the gas when he saw a sign for the town they were staying in.

"The original or the remake?" Sam asked.

Maddy sat back in her seat and propped her feet up on the back seat.

"They're both crap."

Dean shook his head incredulously, his agitated fingers tapping quickly on his steering wheel.

"'Nightmare on Elm Street'."

Maddy smirked to herself; "Mmmmmm… Johnny Depp."

Dean stared at her through narrowed eyes in the rear-view mirror for a moment.

"He dies."

Sam turned to look out of the window to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the pair of them. They were so immature when it came to their jealousy issues.

"'Blair Witch'. Does that scare you, Madeleine?"

She glared at him for a long moment, deliberating whether to kick the back of his chair or not.

"The very last bit is weird but the rest is rubbish."

Dean grinned at his reflection in the window, he had irritated her and they both knew it. He was tired enough to collapse where he was but if she even indicated she wanted him he wouldn't hesitate. Damn her.

"'Candyman'."

Maddy nodded, sitting forwards in her seat so she could stick her head between the two of them.

"Now that's a good film, I even like the sequel.

Dean frowned at her yet again and she rolled her eyes, sticking to her choice in movies.

"But the woman in it doesn't look anything like she does in The OC." She mused to herself.

"What the hell is The OC?" Dean scoffed, leaning forwards when she smacked the back of his head.

"It happens to be a very good show. It has plenty of bikinis in it, I'm surprised you haven't seen it." She snapped waspishly at him.

"What about 'The Exorcist'?" Sam hurriedly interrupted before they started arguing.

Maddy sighed and cocked her head to one side as she thought it over.

"I only watched half of it because I thought it was boring… but when I went to bed I was so scared."

She shivered and shook herself, sitting back in her seat and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I watched that with my last boyfriend." She mumbled to herself, watching the dark town fly by the window.

"Is that why it ended so badly?" Sam said slyly, watching Dean's grip tighten on the steering wheel out of the corner of his eye.

"It did not end that badly." She said indignantly, tossing her head back haughtily when Sam turned to stare at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You burnt his house down."

Dean snorted to himself, watching her blush in the rear-view mirror. She leant forwards, jabbing Sam's shoulder with her finger.

"That's a gross exaggeration… it was actually a minor accidental cigarette burn on his brand new sofa."

Sam sighed and shook his head, turning back to face the road as they swung into the parking lot of the motel.

"Maddy… you don't smoke."

Before she could reply Dean held a hand up for silence, watching the nearby trees shaking violently in a sudden wind. Maddy saw the look the brothers exchanged and felt fear seeping into her stomach. She put a trembling hand on Dean's shoulder, seeking assurance but she could feel his muscles were tensed under her fingers.

They sat in silence, staring at the deserted parking lot for what seemed like forever until Dean finally let out a long breath and switched the engine off. They climbed out of the car, Maddy still jittering with fear as Dean and Sam continued to eye every corner of the parking lot carefully.

It happened so quickly she didn't have time to scream. There was a sudden chill, a flash of yellow and she could hear Dean and Sam shouting before there was nothing. Blackness.

* * *

"Dean?"

Dean heard his name but didn't want to move, he was too tired to wake up. Eventually his mind reminded him of the events of the last twenty four hours and his eyes shot open. He could see Sam leaning over him, blood dribbling down his face from under his hair.

"Where's Maddy?" He asked gruffly, manoeuvring into a sitting position so he could see where they were.

They were apparently in a basement. A wet and cold basement. He got to his feet, wobbling a little from the wound on his leg where the hound had bitten him. It felt like years ago now.

"I don't know." Sam said, watching his brother carefully as Dean tensed at his words.

Without saying anything else they made their way towards the heavy wooden door opposite them. Both were wondering why the demon had left them untied and what he wanted with Maddy. They followed a barely lit winding corridor, Dean groping his pockets half-heartedly for a weapon he knew wouldn't be there.

"You're here."

They froze, staring into a wide room lit by flickering torches. The demon they had been looking for was standing in the middle of the room with a grin on his face, eyeing them idly.

"You son of a bitch." Dean growled, his mind racing to how he could kill the demon with only his bare hands.

They took an angry step forward but he held his hands up in a sweeping gesture and Maddy appeared before him, her body a swirling mass of black smoke as it took solid form. Both brothers didn't want to think about where he had been holding her or the evil that he might have used on her.

Her hands were tied behind her back and she was gagged but she seemed to be unconscious. She sagged back against him a little but his power held her up. She wavered, looking disturbingly like a puppet on strings.

The demon smiled at them and pushed her forwards. She fell forwards and rolled onto her side, her hair fluttering over her face. She looked deathly pale. The demon waved a long-fingered hand and the ropes binding her disappeared.

"Go on, check on her."

Dean kept his gaze fixed on the demon, creeping forward and kneeling next to her. Her skin was icy to the touch and his heart sank. She was breathing, barely, and her pulse flickered beneath his fingers.

"What have you done to her?" Sam demanded.

"Oh nothing much, she's only asleep. Sort of like a little coma. Look I'll even bring her out of it."

The demon held out his hand and a beam of light shot from his palm straight into Maddy's chest. She gave a huge gasp and her eyes shot open. She fell forward as she tried to sit up, coughing, gagging and choking as though she had been underwater for hours. Colour flooded back into her face as she took huge gulping breaths.

"Oh look… the cavalry's here." She muttered quietly and Dean sighed in relief.

His relief was short lived as the demon waved a careless hand, sending her soaring upwards. She slammed into the ceiling and both brothers stared in horror.

"I could kill her, you know." The demon informed them almost cheerfully. "Right now, in front of both of you… although you should be used to that by now."

Sam made to move towards the demon angrily but he gestured with his hand and Maddy began to fall. She somehow managed to twist in the air so she landed hard on her feet then fell backwards instead of face down into the floor.

"What do you want?" She snarled at him, to angry to be afraid of what he could do to her.

He cocked his head to the side, staring at her for a long moment as though he knew where the rage ripping through her head was coming from.

"This is just a warning… sweetheart." He grinned sickeningly at her and she swallowed. "Trust me, it's all starting soon and I don't want your boyfriend interfering."

He winked at Dean who was boring holes into him with his eyes.

"Don't worry… I'll see you soon. And remember, Dean… I always know where she is."

Before they could react he had disappeared.

* * *

**VisionGurl** – thanks, here's your update 

**Hunter Witch00Alexei Fae** – Dean was the eagle, much more manly for him

**Ghostwriter** – thanks very much, hope you like this one too

**EmSyd** – thanks, here's an update for you hope you like it

**SilverStorm06** – glad you liked it

**mmmsizzle** – thanks, Sam needs some love he's too cute to be lonely I'll probably throw in a longer love interest for him in the next part to the story

**ash** – thanks a lot I'm glad you liked it

**winchester94** – thanks very much, it was just a joke it wasn't important to the plot or anything


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: don't own don't sue

**Full Summary**: Returning from studying in England, Jessica's sister doesn't buy the story she's fed about her sister's death and she tracks down Sam to find out what really happened. Sam welcomes the help but she's not the kind of girl Dean's used to….

**Pairings**: DeanOFC SamJess

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna & Ne-Yo.

This is the last chapter of this fic BUT a sequel is being written as we speak.

**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Chapter Nineteen – Hate That I Love You**

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did  
But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Said and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond a reason why  
And it just ain't right  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me

"_Come on, we're sisters… that's what we do."_

_Maddy rolled her eyes and shook her head at Jessica, hugging her knees and playing with the loose ponytail her long hair was in._

"_I'm not giving you details on my sex life." She said firmly, a smile tweaking the corners of her mouth nonetheless._

"_Oh come on! I gave you details about Sam after the first time." Jessica wailed, running a hand back through her hair and leaning against the arm of the sofa behind her back sulkily._

"_Yes… I remember… vividly." Maddy said pointedly and Jessica stuck her tongue out at her._

_Before they could continue the conversation the phone rang and Jessica twisted in her seat, grabbing the receiver and holding it to her ear._

"_Hey Sam… we were just talking about you…nah it was all good things… what's the matter, you don't trust your girlfriend?" _

_Maddy smiled sadly and got to her feet, quietly leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen. She poured herself a drink and was on her way towards the stairs when she paused just outside the doorway of the living room where Jessica was still on the phone._

"_Yeah I miss you too… it's only Christmas break though so a couple of weeks and you'll have me all to yourself again."_

_Maddy felt a twinge in her chest and she sighed, turning away and heading up the stairs slowly._

"Is she alright?"

Maddy heard Sam's lowered voice pierce through her dream and she screwed up her eyes as her body caught up with her consciousness. She could feel her body aching, the bruises still too new and tender for her to consider rolling over.

"I don't know… I don't think she's going to stay."

Maddy slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Dean's voice, listening to the two of them with a heavy heart. Sam didn't ask Dean how he knew she wanted to leave but he discretely excused himself when he saw Maddy moving on the bed.

Maddy lay perfectly still on the motel bed, listening to Dean moving around the room until he came and crouched before her. She reached out to him, resting her hand on the side of his face.

"You look like hell." He finally said, eyeing her bruises with a guilty look at the back of his eyes.

She had a nasty gash on the side of her head, a bruise under her left eye and a cut on her bottom lip. Her right arm was bandaged and he could see the tail-end of a vivid bruise on her side, peeking out from under her t-shirt.

"I feel like hell." She said quietly, offering him a weak smile.

He cocked his head to the side, the ghost of a smirk tweaking his lips as he edged closer towards the bed.

"No sarcastic comment? You must be in worse shape than I thought."

She rolled her eyes, grimacing a little at him. They stared at each other for a long moment, until she sighed and lowered her gaze.

"You're scared." He said, staring at her lowered lashes.

She nodded, eventually looking him in the eye again with a heavy sigh. A tear rolled down her bruised cheek and she brushed it away with her bandaged arm.

"It's not just that. Yes I'm scared… but I'm also a liability. I'm not going to be much help, this is way over my head."

He didn't say anything, he didn't trust himself to say anything to her. He usually pushed people he cared about away from him, but not this time.

"We can protect you."

She smiled and shook her head, trying to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position with one arm. He stood up to help her as she gingerly sat up to look at him. Her hair was tangled and slightly wild since she'd gone straight to sleep after her shower without drying it.

"I know you can. But why you're busy protecting me… he's killing you."

She reached out and took hold of his hands, pulling them into her lap. He continued to stare at her for a long moment, his mind rolling over the things he should say to keep her safe with them.

"He could get to you wherever you are, you know."

She nodded, leaning forward to lean her forehead against his briefly.

"I know, but it's not me I'm worried about."

She smiled and pulled back, getting to her feet as he did. She swayed a little on the spot and he caught her by the elbow, making her wince when he pinched her bruise.

"You're not exactly in a condition to go anywhere."

She grinned at him, shoving his shoulder and leaning against him as she caught her balance properly.

"Where would you go?" He finally asked as he walked her over to sit at the desk where Sam's laptop was.

"Where I'm meant to be right now… England, I think. I should finish my degree."

He stared at her for a long moment as she logged into her account to check her emails.

"You're going to fly?" He asked, watching her bruised profile carefully as she tapped away at the keyboard.

She nodded and he fell silent for a while, his hand on the back of her chair grazing her back every once in a while when she moved in her seat.

"We'll fly you back." He said, getting to his feet and moving over to pack their things up.

Maddy froze with her typing, turning to stare at him as he threw their books into a bag haphazardly with their weapons.

"You hate flying." She said, catching one of Dean's rather shabby shirts that she loved as he flung it over his shoulder at her.

"I don't hate you." He said to the unmade bed as he dug around under it for a book that had fallen.

"Is that the closest I'll ever get to you telling me that you love me?" She said quietly.

He paused for the slightest of moments before continuing to pack up as quickly as he could without answering her.

* * *

"Here's your ticket." Sam said, handing Maddy her ticket for her flight. "One way." He added pointlessly.

She nodded and smiled, taking it from him and tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"You're really going?" He asked, cocking his head to the side to look at her from under his fringe.

She nodded, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah."

He continued to look at her for a moment until she finally smiled and reached out to him. She enveloped him in a hug, smelling his clothes and skin sadly. His smell reminded her of Jess, she'd always smelt the same sweet almost musky way. Thinking about it now she realised Sam was why Jess smelt that way.

"If you're going to hit on a girl it might not be a good idea to do it when her boyfriend is standing right here and can totally kick your ass."

Maddy and Sam froze, slowly turning to face Dean who was standing to one side with his hands in his pockets.

"Boyfriend?!" Sam repeated incredulously.

Dean looked affronted at the expressions on their faces as they gaped at him, Sam in amazement and Maddy with a smug smirk on her face.

"What? I have a vocabulary." He snapped, grabbing Maddy's wrist and pulling her away from Sam and towards him. "Take a walk."

Sam rolled his eyes and wandered off into the crowds passing around them.

"You're going." He finally said, eyeing her carefully.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She felt his arms around her waist, his hand sneaking under her t-shirt just enough for her skin to tingle. They were still standing there when the announcement for Maddy's plane echoed around the small airport. Maddy felt Sam's hand on her shoulder and she pulled away from Dean reluctantly.

"That's me."

She turned to Sam and kissed his cheek, running her hand down the side of his face with a strange grin.

"Stop with the brooding… you're not as sexy as David Boreanaz in those leather trousers." She said, winking at him as he frowned at her.

"Could you pick a whimpier character?" He pouted, grinning when she shoved him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"I like Angel, he's hot. Although Spike… damn."

Dean cleared his throat loudly behind her and she rolled her eyes at Sam, ruffling his hair and turning to face him as another announcement over their heads made people begin to shove past the three of them.

She leant up and kissed him lingeringly, nuzzling against his nose slightly with a strange look on her face, almost as if she was trying to memorize every freckle on his nose. She pulled back, slinging her bag over her shoulder with a slight wince. She cupped Dean's face for a second before taking a step back from the brothers.

"Don't forget to have my bike sent to me." She said, backing away into the crowd. "Behave yourselves boys, and try not to get your asses killed while I'm gone."

* * *

**Ghostwriter** – thanks hope you like this one and the up-coming sequel

**mmmsizzle** – thanks a lot glad you like it

**EmSyd** – thanks

**Alexei Winchester** – he's a demon and he always seems to know these things so I took a bit of a liberty with that one. Glad you like the chapter the next one will be in the form of a sequel

**SilverStorm06** – nothing really he's just a creepy demon thing and it sounded like something he'd say

**Gert49** – thanks very much this is the last chapter of this one but there's a sequel being written as we speak

**maggie** – it's finished now


End file.
